Butterfly
by Lotus Fantasy
Summary: When Sasuke lost his mother, his father changed. Mood swings from abusive to clingy, Sasuke felt like he was one step away from falling. Naruto couldn't stand by anymore and watch him break. He had to do something. AU, NaruSasu
1. Codependent

It was strange, he thought dimly, how much bigger someone looked from the floor. Uchiha Fugaku was a tall, broad-shouldered man anyway, but lying supine Sasuke found him to be even bigger. Especially with irrational anger darkening his countenance and making his eyes bulge in their sockets. The boy wished he had the strength and control of his limbs to crawl away. To do more than lie there and watch the blow descend on him.

His father raged, but Sasuke couldn't understand the words. Blood pounded too hard in his ears, a beating, roaring sound that drowned out everything else. Even when the balled fist struck his face, the only thing he felt was the way it jarred him. The pain had finally numbed his whole body. Or maybe there was too much pain now to distinguish individual hurts.

The blood pooling in his eye was new. It stung. He closed his eyes, and that seemed to help. He felt the impression of another blow, this one to his stomach. A kick, most likely. It jarred him so much he thought he felt something snap out of place. A broken bone, maybe. It made him retch, and something hot and wet bubbled in his throat and was forcefully expelled out his mouth. Puking blood. That was new, too.

Then all sensation stopped. Sasuke opened his good eye, the one not slowly swelling shut. His older brother had Fugaku in a sort of wrestler's hold. Itachi looked livid, just as angry as their father. His mouth moved furiously, but Sasuke couldn't hear the words. He closed his eye again, because it was too hard to keep it open.

A door slammed so loudly that it pierced the roaring in Sasuke's ears. The sensation of being lifted caught him unawares and completely nauseated him. He threw up again, and he opened a bleary eye to see blood all over the front of Itachi's crisp, white button-down. It should have made him feel guilty; Itachi's shirts were always expensive. Instead the stark contrast of crimson on white fascinated him.

Next thing he knew he was on the bathroom floor, being held against his brother's chest. He could feel a soft, wet cloth dabbing at his face. It hurt. Seemed he could feel things again. Groaning, he tried to turn away and deny the touch.

"Shh, don't move around, otouto," Itachi said quietly.

And hear again. He wanted to ask his brother where their father had gone, but he couldn't open his mouth. The taste of blood and bile on his tongue was making him sick again. He started dry heaving, and then he was lying face-down on the cool tile with a hand rubbing up and down on his naked back. When had he lost his shirt?

"Easy, Sasuke," Itachi's soothing voice murmured. "It's all right. Calm down."

Strangely enough, his body obeyed. His heart rate slowed. He was manhandled more or less upright, and he felt glass touch his lips.

"Rinse and spit it out," Itachi instructed, his voice so calm. "Don't swallow any of it."

The water tasted strange, sort of salty. He obeyed his brother again and didn't swallow. The liquid he spit out was red. It helped remove the taste of bile. Then Itachi propped him up against his chest again and resumed with the cloth.

Reality faded out for a while. When he finally regained his senses, everything was quiet and the lights dim. He was in Itachi's room, he realized after a moment. The only illumination came from the bedside lamp, Itachi reading by its soft glow. Sasuke was lying between Itachi's legs, using his brother's thigh as a pillow.

He knew why the protective hold. Fugaku only stopped the abuse when Itachi was around. Still too weak to sit up, Sasuke nonetheless felt better than earlier. _I must have been out of it for a long time. It's dark outside._ He swallowed and nearly started coughing at the dryness in his throat.

"Aniki," he whispered.

Itachi set the book aside immediately, leaning down to hear Sasuke better. "What is it, little brother? Do you need something?"

Sasuke nodded, licking cracked lips. "Thirsty," he managed.

"I'll get you some water," the elder brother said, easing himself out from under the younger.

Making Sasuke painfully aware of his torso. He could feel constrictive binding and knew his ribs had to have been either cracked or broken. The pillow felt feather soft beneath his head, and he breathed deeply of Itachi's scent. He had very few comforts in this world, and his brother was one.

When Itachi came back with a bottle of water, sitting up enough to swallow nearly sent Sasuke down into darkness.

"I had him arrested," Itachi said in a low, angry voice, "but I have no idea how long that will last."

And he would be furious when he got home. Sasuke would take the brunt of that fury. Downstairs, he heard the front door bang open.

"Itachi!" a familiar voice yelled, and feet thundered up the stairs.

"In here," Itachi called, easing Sasuke back down on the bed.

"I just heard that son of a bitch was arrested," the intruder panted, bursting into the room.

Under normal circumstances, it would have horrified Sasuke to think of anyone seeing him like this. At this precise moment, he was too tired and hurting to care. Even if it was Itachi's best friend, a loud-mouthed _baka_ with the idiotic name Uzumaki Naruto. He was another of those aforementioned comforts. Like Itachi he was six years older than Sasuke, but at twenty two he still acted like a kid most times.

"Yeah," Itachi confirmed, brushing black bangs off Sasuke's forehead, "but it probably won't last. The police said that unless I take Sasuke to the hospital, they probably can't hold Fugaku. But you know how much he hates those places."

The bed dipped under Naruto's weight as the golden-haired man sat. "He looks terrible, 'Tachi."

Sasuke didn't have the energy to demand they stop talking about him like he wasn't right there.

"You know that bastard's gonna be livid when they release him," Naruto said quietly.

"I know," came Itachi's grave reply.

"He's gonna take his anger out on Sasuke, like he always does."

"I know."

A heavy sigh. "Let me take him outta here, 'Tachi."

Sasuke finally stirred. "What the hell does that mean, _dobe_?"

Naruto snorted. "Figures you get the energy to talk and it's a criticism."

"He'll tell the police Sasuke was kidnaped," Itachi said. "He won't let him go, no matter what his actions would seem to indicate."

"Then I'll go somewhere he can't find us," Naruto said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sasuke said, hoping that was more than just a thought.

Apparently not. "Why the hell do you insist on staying with the bastard?" Naruto demanded. "All he does is hurt you."

A good question, considering the abuse had gotten exponentially worse as he got older. But Naruto's assertion wasn't true. Fugaku had many, many times embraced Sasuke to his chest so tightly he could barely breathe.

_"You're all I have left of her,"_ he'd sobbed every time. _"Don't go anywhere, Sasuke. Don't leave me like she did. You're so precious to me, you look just like her, you're all I have left. Don't disappear. It would kill me."_

Those pleading words hurt so, so much worse than any physical blow. It always reduced him to crying like a girl, and then Fugaku would rock him and kiss his tears away.

_This all started after okaa-san died. How could I leave him? He needs me, it's so obvious._ A small voice in the far back of his mind whispered that an attitude like that was dangerous. As always he quieted it.

"He needs me," he mumbled.

"What he needs is someone to fucking bash his sick head in," Naruto growled. "Itachi—"

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Itachi cut him off. "This isn't the best time to talk about this. Would you mind grabbing my guitar? He loves hearing you play. It'd probably help him sleep."

The soothing sensation of Itachi stroking his hair was helping a lot, too, Sasuke thought muzzily. He heard some rustling around, heard the pleasant sound of Naruto tuning the guitar. Then those talented fingers, which he loved watching, were picking at the instrument's strings. Sasuke couldn't name the tune, but the melody was sweet and comforting. The random notes made it impossible to concentrate, which lulled him and made his body feel like it was sinking into the bed.

He fell asleep to the feeling of a soft kiss pressed to his cheek.

o0o o0o

Even after Sasuke fell asleep, Naruto didn't stop his plucking. The continuation of notes would drown out their voices. "Itachi," he said, low and forceful.

Itachi didn't stop stroking Sasuke's hair. The boy looked worse than ever before. His left eye was swollen shut, a mass of purple bruises surrounding an abrasion just below his eye. His lower lip was split, and there were hand-shaped bruises around his neck and throat. His ribs had been bound with clean white bandages, and more bruises littered his abdomen and upper arms.

"I thought I would honor his wishes," Itachi said quietly, "but I can't. I can't watch that man kill him because he can't control his rage. I want you to take him, Naruto."

Naruto struck a sour note and winced, repositioning his fingers. "What do you mean?"

"Take him out of Tokyo. Out of Japan. Get him away from that man. Sasuke will never agree, they've developed a kind of codependency." He moved away from the bed and raked fingers through his disheveled hair. "I'll give you enough money to last you for a long time."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Like I'd accept that, you dick."

Itachi turned to him, black eyes glacial. "It's not a gift, idiot. It's wage. For being his caretaker. These wounds won't heal overnight. I'm reimbursing you for the cost of his care."

It was just a way of rewording the obvious, but Naruto gave up the resistance. He didn't have enough money to get very far, and Itachi was right. Sasuke would need a lot of round-the-clock care. He broke into a grin.

"Yanno, Sakura and Kiba and I have been talking for a long time about going on a road trip. Maybe it's time we got ourselves a Winnebago and hit the road." Kiba might not want to uproot for a long period of time, but he didn't think Sakura would mind. She hated her job, she hated her mother, and she hated Tokyo.

Itachi just nodded, digging around in his closet. He came up with a laptop and set it down on his desk. "Don't stop playing. I'm going to create a credit card for you, one that you can use anywhere and will be paid off with my Caiman accounts. It won't have your real name on it, so make sure you never hand it to anyone else."

Knowing full well the kind of influence the Uchiha carried, Naruto didn't question. He wasn't even surprised. "What name? Do I get to choose?"

"The account already exists," Itachi said. "I made it some time ago in case I could convince Sasuke to leave. Cameron Reid."

"That ain't Japanese."

"So much the better. You look like a foreigner anyway. I'll have the new card overnighted to me, so it should be here by day after tomorrow. Sasuke will be enough recovered by then that I can safely drug him. Look for your RV tomorrow and have the seller work up a purchase order. I'll pay in cash so my father can't trace the transaction to me. I doubt he'd accuse me of having anything to do with Sasuke's disappearance, but I won't take any chances."

"You've been prepared for this for a while now, haven't you?" Naruto asked, a little amazed.

"Yes. I thought I might be able to do it myself, but that's not possible. I trust you."

The enormity of his trust wasn't lost on Naruto. He plucked a few more notes, then stopped and put away the guitar. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Itachi nodded, finally looking up from his rapid typing. "Thank you, Naruto."

"I'da done it a year ago if I could," the golden-haired young man said quietly.

"I know."


	2. Realize

Sasuke woke feeling sluggish with quite a headache. It was how he felt after being sedated. Unfamiliar smells greeted him, like that of new bedding and carpet and upholstery. Also, he could hear a sort of muted roaring sound, like road noise. It was dark, but there was a bit of light reaching him from the foot of the bed.

Opening his eyes, he found the left one was no longer swollen shut. Lifting his head, he looked around. He was in a large bed in a small space, and the windows were blacked out. And sitting on the other side of the bed propped up by pillows reading a book, was Naruto.

"Where are we?" he asked, not surprised to find his throat dry and rough.

Blue, blue eyes landed on him, filled with concern and fondness. "About 10,000 miles from home, probably," the man replied, reaching out and dropping a hand on Sasuke's head. "Wait a second, I'll get you some water. Don't sit up yet, your ribs aren't healed." He clambered off the bed.

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and looked toward the foot of the bed. Windows showed a landscape streaming past. He stared. _I'm in an RV. Where the hell are we? Who's driving it? How the fuck did I get here?_ The near-panic made his head rage with pain. He collapsed with a groan, shutting his eyes.

He heard Naruto's footsteps returning. "Where the fuck are we?" he snapped, opening blurry eyes to glare at the blonde. "How did I get here?"

"I put you on a private jet to the United States and bought a Winnebago," Naruto replied. "We only started driving this morning."

His heart jumped unpleasantly in his chest. "Stop right now," he growled. "I'm getting off. I'm going home!"

Naruto reached out and tapped Sasuke's arm. "How you gonna do that?"

For the first time, Sasuke realized he was chained to the bed. Okay, it wasn't a chain. It looked like some sort of heavy-duty, flexible cable attached to a leather-wrapped cuff around his wrist. The other end was secured to what looked like a bondage ring on the wall. It made him flush even as he turned his head to glare. He had a lot of lead, and it wasn't like he could get up at the moment anyway, but . . .

"Take it off," he snarled, yanking experimentally. He couldn't see any sort of key hole or notch. "You don't have the right to do this to me!"

Naruto sighed, his face suddenly sad. He was so devastatingly handsome, why did he have to look sad like this and make Sasuke's resolve waver? The man reached out and brushed callused fingers through Sasuke's limp bangs.

"I had to do it, Butterfly," he said, voice low and soft and almost hypnotic. "You wouldn't take care of yourself, so I had to do it instead."

Hearing Naruto use that old nickname did funny things to Sasuke's gut. It clenched and felt warm and fluttery. Just like butterflies beating their wings in his belly. He knew why Naruto called him that, too. He could vividly remember a conversation he'd never been meant to hear.

_"He's so fragile, 'Tachi. Stubborn and icy bitch that he is, he's the most fragile thing I've ever seen. He's just like a butterfly, furiously beating his wings in a hurricane and not realizing that he's gonna tear himself to shreds."_

Sasuke hated being called fragile. But what he hated even more was the voice deep down in him that whispered, _You are fragile. You're stretched to the point of breaking._ His mother's death had started the fracture. She'd been his biggest fan, his main source of comfort and love. His father was always difficult to please, a hard man not giving of praise or affection.

Uchiha Mikoto was his exact opposite. Warm, loving, generous, quick to laughter, and mischievous, she loved both her sons but especially Sasuke. "Your brother is your father's heir and progeny," she'd always tell her youngest in conspiratorial tones, "so I can't spoil him and mother him like I want. But there are no such restrictions with you. I can fuss and gush as much as I please." He'd flush and giggle and squirm into her arms.

"You're my baby," she'd whisper after snuggling with him in his bed after a nighttime story. "I'll love you forever, Sasuke-chan. No matter what. Even if you become a serial killer." She'd laugh, bright and merry, at her own silly words. He'd giggle too, even though he didn't know what a 'cereal killer' was.

"Itachi-kun belongs to otou-san," she'd say as she made brownie batter and handed him the spoon. When his mouth and cheeks were covered in the sweet stuff, she'd scoop him up and kiss his cheeks. "But Sasuke-chan is mine!"

She died when he was ten. He'd never had the chance to grieve, because Fugaku had unexpectedly broken under his own grief. He changed and lashed out at Sasuke without warning, and then it became a fight to interpret his father's moods, to know when to hide if necessary. To allow himself to be held when necessary.

"She left me," the man had raged, striking his son hard enough to make him bleed. "She loved you the best! Why weren't you enough to make her stay!"

And then, in moments of weakness when the strain and grief overcame him, he'd crush Sasuke close and not let him leave his side for hours. He'd lock them both in the bedroom and just curl up on the bed, neither eating nor sleeping, crying and kissing his son's face, ignoring all outside attempts to get him to come out.

"Don't you leave me, too, Sasuke. I can't live without you. You're the only one who understands me."

Because he did, in a sick way, understand. It was why he never fought back when his father grew violent. He took the abuse because . . . he didn't know any other way. And the bipolar behavior had been another fracture in Sasuke's glass walls. Another crack spider-webbing out from the center. Making him more fragile. Bringing him closer to breaking.

"It . . . it wasn't his fault," he whispered, and another crack appeared.

"Oh, Sasuke," Naruto murmured, once more sitting beside Sasuke on the bed, but this time he gently pulled the boy into his arms. "None of this is your fault. It's _entirely_ that bastard's fault. Don't you dare think you deserved the way he treated you."

Locked in fight or flight for so long, it was overwhelming to be confronted with nothing more than his own emotions. Sasuke trembled, too weary and sore to cry. _I had the biggest crush on you, even when I was just a child. What would you do if you knew, Naruto? I know you think of me as a kind of little brother. And you'd do just about anything to Itachi. Could you ever love a kid like me?_ Naruto's clean, wild smell filled his senses, soothing his muddled brain in much the same way Itachi's did. Except Itachi's scent didn't arouse him.

Not that his body could muster even the slightest interest right now. _Stop melting, idiot,_ he scolded himself. _He tied you to the bed. He kidnaped you._

And yet, he couldn't convince himself that he wanted to be anywhere but right here, in Naruto's strong arms.

"I'll never hurt you, Butterfly," Naruto whispered, his breath stirring Sasuke's hair a bit. "I'll take care of you."

The promise and the strength of emotion behind them made Sasuke's eyes sting with tears. _Really_ not wanting to cry right now, he took as deep a breath as he could manage and changed the subject.

"Who the hell is driving this stupid thing?"

A soft, low chuckle reverberated through him. "You remember 'Tachi introducing you to Sakura and Kiba a few years ago? You've spent a little time with both of them. They're with me. Sakura's driving."

"Why would she want to drive around the US with you?" Sasuke asked, feeling sleepy. "Doesn't she have a life of her own?"

A large, warm hand thumped lightly against the back of his head before fingers threaded into his hair to massage his scalp. "Brat. Sakura hated Tokyo. And Kiba . . . well, he's a spontaneous sort. All I have to do is say, 'Let's go!' and he jumps up and says, 'Where?' It's pretty funny, really."

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Oi, don't fall asleep just yet, brat. You haven't eaten much in the last two days. I made some special smoothies until you think you can eat real food."

The thought of eating did hold significant appeal. The thought of sitting up did not. Still, the bed beneath him was incredibly soft for an RV, and Naruto would probably help him. "Okay."

Naruto extricated himself, which Sasuke didn't like. The smoothie he brought back, however, Sasuke did like. It was barely sweet, which was perfect, and he could taste coconut milk adding a rich flavor.

"What's in here?" he asked, the pain making itself known but manageable.

"Eh, you probably don't wanna know," Naruto replied. "It tastes good, but it has weird ingredients. I got some advice from a doctor friend of mine. Just enjoy it and drink it all."

Deciding he wasn't curious enough to press, Sasuke obeyed and slowly drank the whole thing. Surprisingly, he did feel satisfied. Naruto whisked the tumbler away.

"Good. Now drink some more water and lay back down. I think you should sleep some more."

Sasuke wordlessly accepted the water bottle and drank a few more swallows of water. Naruto got up to rummage in the nearby bathroom, and he came back with a few Advil liquigels. Gratefully, Sasuke took the painkillers. Naruto eased him back down on the mattress.

"This thing looks really fancy," Sasuke commented, mostly because he didn't want Naruto to leave him alone back here. In truth, he couldn't stand to be alone. That viciously honest voice deep down in him tended to get louder, then.

"Heh, heh, heh," Naruto said with a goofy smirk, "it's _really_ nice. It's about a thousand miles long, ten times bigger than a bus, needs a million gallons of diesel, and takes up forty parking spaces. There's even a really decent entertainment system in the living room portion. It has a separate dining room space, for god's sake. It's a fucking palace, and I think it cost about $350,000 US dollars. It's awesome."

The figure shocked Sasuke into his former anger. "How the hell did you afford that?"

"Your brother bought it."

"Itachi _knows_?"

"Of course. We planned this together. You think I'd haul off with you without telling him?"

Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh or scream. Knowing Itachi was involved, that his brother had _helped_ . . . his fate seemed somehow more inescapable now. "But . . . Father will . . ." He trailed off, no idea how to even finish that.

"He'll probably rot away into a nasty, smelly, shriveled corpse," Naruto said, rummaging under the bed. He pulled out the guitar. "With any luck, the shock of your disappearance will cause him to die of an aneurysm. Don't worry, he'll never know of Itachi's complicity."

When he started plucking a soft melody on the strings, Sasuke felt his irritation and fear melting away. It was such a pleasant, soothing sound. Naruto was really good with the thing. "Sing," he commanded, suddenly very sleepy.

With an amused smile, Naruto obeyed. The lyrics he sang he obviously made up on the spot, but they were oddly touching.

_"You get mad at stupid things, but you're beautiful like butterfly wings. I can't put you in a glass jar to protect you from the wind. So I'll lock you up in my Winnebago instead and chain you to my bed and feed you smoothies until the bruises heal and then I'll take you wherever you want to go. Let me carry you, because those butterfly wings are beautiful, but they're more fragile than you know."_

A small smile hovering on his lips, Sasuke felt himself drifting off. "_Baka_," he whispered. At least, he thought he did. In reality he wasn't sure his mouth even moved.


	3. Similarity

_"Onii-chan, can I have -"_ _a childlike voice began, only to stop short when its owner realized his brother wasn't alone._

_Naruto had never particularly liked kids. He thought they were messy, noisy, stinky, and bratty. He wasn't, therefore, prepared for how freaking _cute_ Uchiha Sasuke was. Though he looked like his brother, they looked quite different. Both had black hair. Sasuke's eyes were black while Itachi's eyes were dark, dark brown easily mistaken for black. Itachi's skin was a moderately light complexion while Sasuke's was moon-ivory. Itachi looked like Fugaku, with a strong jaw and the kind of masculine features which made the head of the Uchiha household seem like a stern man._

_Sasuke looked like his mother. He had the same softness about his angelic face as she had, which just made him look like a cherub straight from heaven. Minus the pudginess, because he was a skinny little twerp. And _man_, the glare he gave Naruto was so comically venomous Naruto nearly inhaled his pocky and started choking._

_"Ahaha, who's this, 'Tachi?" he asked his best friend._

_"I'm Sasuke," the kid said in clipped, overly-formal tones. "Who are _you _supposed to be__?" Spoken as if to an excessively rude intruder._

_That was just funnier. "Depends on who you ask!" Naruto declared good-naturedly, enjoying the squirt's feistiness._

_The little kid sniffed, tipping up his cute little nose. "You must be an idiot, then." Decisive and firm._

_That was the clincher. Naruto burst into laughter. He had to clutch his stomach he laughed so hard. "You never said your little brother was a total brat, 'Tachi!" he chortled._

_"I'm not a brat!" Sasuke flared up._

_Itachi put a hand on his brother's cute little head. "Sasuke, this is Uzumaki Naruto, my best friend," he said in calming tones._

_Sasuke pushed his brother's hand away, scampering toward the door. "Even your name is idiotic!" he threw his parting shot over his shoulder. The door slammed._

_Naruto toppled over backward, in serious danger of bursting some blood vessels. Tears started stinging his eyes as he tried to get hold of his mirth. "Damn, what a brat! He's so cute!"_

_Itachi gave him a patiently amused look. He always acted much more mature than their twelve years. "I'm glad you think so. He's rude; our mother spoils him."_

_"Let's go get him later and play with him. I'm sure the little monster would like that."_

_"Sure," Itachi acquiesced easily. Naruto could see in his eyes how much he loved his little brother._

Ten years ago that had been. The first four years he'd known Sasuke had been blissful and perfect, nurturing a sort of rivalry relationship with the brat. Sasuke was too damn cute for his own good, and Naruto put up with the barbs and rudeness because for some reason it just made him all the cuter. He wanted to cuddle the little imp and see what kind of hissing, spitting reaction it would get him. When he decided he knew Sasuke enough to get away with it he did just that, and it had been like holding a mad kitten.

Fucking cutest thing ever.

Everyone in the Uchiha household had spoiled him then, even Fugaku in his own stoic way. Naruto, who liked being with this family instead of his own dysfunctional one, was no exception. Often did study sessions turn into playtime with Sasuke, who especially loved Legos. The twerp had a way with them, creating masterpieces with scrap. And he always loved it when either Itachi or Naruto broke out the guitar and started playing. He seldom waited for his older brother and his friend to finish their homework before he came scampering in, demanding one of them play the instrument.

And then that all changed. Mikoto died suddenly in a tragic accident. Like that the beautiful dynamic changed and snapped like a rubberband stretched beyond endurance. Bruises and scrapes began appearing on Sasuke's ivory skin. The boy started displaying weird, skittish behavior. He was far too defensive of his father, especially after Naruto and Itachi discovered Fugaku was the source of the injuries.

The insults, the barbs, the demanding behavior, they all stopped. It was like Sasuke slowly began disappearing. He was thin, a shadow of a boy, and a haunted expression made his eyes appear dull, as if even light couldn't make them shine any longer. It hurt Naruto to see the feisty boy change. To see him slowly being crushed under his father's torturous thumb.

"Earth to Naruto. Idiot! I've been trying to get your attention for fifteen minutes! Would you wake up already?"

Naruto blinked to find a pretty white face peering into his own, blue eyes blinking owlishly. For a few confusing seconds he actually thought the cat had spoken. Then he shook himself and stroked the cat's pure white fur. She purred in appreciation, rubbing against him.

"Whaddaya want?" he said crossly, looking up into annoyed green eyes.

Haruno Sakura stood near the enormous RV's side door, hands planted on her hips and feet spaced apart. She looked ready to start a fight. "As I've said ten times already, we're stopped and we need food and medical supplies for our secret passenger. And I need food for Winter." She nodded toward her snow-white Angora.

Who was still loving on Naruto, purring and miaowing.

"Well, shit woman," Naruto grumbled, "you don't need permission from me."

"I _said_, I need money for a taxi," she said, leaning toward him in an intimidating manner.

Naruto shrank back. "Geez, why didn't ya say so?" He reluctantly deposited Winter on the couch and stood up. Her anger behind him as he headed toward the bedroom end was palpable. He winced even as he grinned.

Quietly pushing the curtains aside, he peered in to find Sasuke still asleep. Sakura had gotten mad at him when she saw the restraint. Naruto, however, wasn't fooled by the boy's docile display. Sasuke was only going along with this right now because he was physically too weak to do anything except rest and sleep. When the youngest Uchiha regained his strength, Naruto knew he'd have the fight of his life on his hands. The only thing that still riled his impressive temper was his father.

Which only made Naruto want to kill the old bastard more. He opened the storage cupboard beneath the bed and pulled out a black suitcase. Aside from music, a small but powerful laptop, a little electronic equipment, and some games, it had about ten-thousand US dollars in it. More than enough for incidentals when he didn't use the card labeling him as Cameron Reid. Itachi had assured him the card didn't have a limit, and he received the statements in his email and would pay it off as needed.

He still didn't like the idea of Itachi supporting him, so he used it as little as possible.

Pulling out a stack of tens and twenties, he tucked the bag away again. Checking over his young charge, he went back out and slapped the bills in her hand. "There, ya bossy hag. Is Kiba going with you?"

"No, I want you to come with me. I've been sitting up front with him for the last four hundred miles, and I'm ready to kill him. Sasuke-kun will be fine with him for the hour we're gone. He's still sleeping, right?"

Naruto hesitated. _Eh, I guess Kiba's not exactly a stranger._ Still, he didn't want Sasuke waking up to find him gone. "Okay, but I'm gonna tell him I'm leaving. 'sides, he needs to eat." Mind made up, he trotted to the back again. As he passed the window, he saw Kiba hooking up water and electricity to the Winnie.

Sasuke woke without much encouragement. "Mm, Naruto?" he mumbled, eyes unfocused.

Sleep-mussed like this, Naruto felt a pang. He hadn't seen Sasuke looking adorable much in the last few years. He tried to overlook the dark bruise around the boy's left eye and the half-healed abrasion and the split lip.

"Hey Butterfly," he said softly, kneeling by the bedside and stroking Sasuke's hair. "We're stopped for the rest of the day. Me an' Sakura are gonna go to town and get some groceries and medicine, okay? I won't be gone for more than an hour. Kiba will be staying here. If you need anything, ask him."

The ebony eyes cleared a little, and in a flash they were full of irritation. "I have to piss," he announced. He looked meaningfully at the manacle around his wrist.

Grinning in spite of himself, Naruto stood and moved to the other side of the bedroom section. In the cupboards there he extracted a small controller and pressed the only button. The band around Sasuke's wrist _clicked_ and opened. Sasuke shoved it away as if it was responsible for some great personal affront. Naruto reached down and gingerly helped Sasuke stand. He didn't miss the way the boy winced, each breath hissing between clenched teeth.

He got him inside the bathroom and then retreated, closing the door and waiting. It took long enough he was starting to think Sasuke was being deliberately slow, then he heard running water. A few seconds later Sasuke reemerged, looking exhausted. Naruto helped him back to the bed and eased him down. He winced. Sasuke was too warm. _Last thing he needs is to fight off an infection on top of everything else._ Despite his earlier attitude toward the thing, Sasuke didn't resist Naruto snapping the cuff around his wrist.

"Kay, I'll be back in an hour. When I come back, I'll change the bandages around your ribs," he promised.

Sasuke closed his eyes and ignored him.

Sighing faintly, Naruto leaned forward and kissed his forehead before rising and leaving him be. Kiba, sprawled on the enormous couch, had Winter draped around his shoulders. The Angora looked pretty happy to have him scratching her ears.

"The kid doin' okay?" the scruffy man asked.

Kiba, Naruto's step-brother as of about five years ago, may look unreliable as hell, but Naruto trusted him implicitly. A more laid-back individual he'd never met, and the guy could pretty much fix anything. He was excellent with computers and with mechanics. He didn't seem to care about much, but the things he did care about meant everything to him.

"Yeah, he's all right," Naruto replied. "We're gonna go to town. You keep an eye on him? There's another smoothie in the fridge, as well as plenty of water bottles. Make sure he eats and drinks a lot."

"That reminds me, we should pick up some vitamins for him," Sakura said, grabbing a pad out of one of the kitchen drawers. She wrote a few things. "You need anything specific, Kiba?"

"Nah. Just plenty of food."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, it's you. C'mon, Naruto, let's go. See ya later. Bye, Sasuke!"

No reply, but Naruto hadn't really expected one.

**o0o**

For about half an hour after Naruto and Sakura left, all was quiet in 'Winnie'. Kiba thought Naruto's penchant for naming things was odd, but who was he to complain? It made it easy to keep things separate from other similar things. He got himself a snack of meat and cheese and shared it with Sakura's cat. She was such a good cat, very polite and loving. He didn't like snooty cats.

When he decided to go check on the kid, Winter followed him with a cute kitty trill. He couldn't tell if Sasuke was awake, but judging by his boneless sprawl probably not. Kiba leaned against the wall, studying the bed's occupant. Butterfly, Naruto called him. Apropos.

Sasuke looked thin and small. His skin was so pale the bruises looked especially vivid. For the most part Kiba didn't waste time hating or resenting people. It was a waste of time better spent eating or fixing things. But at the moment, he pretty strongly disliked the oldest Uchiha bastard. He didn't understand how people could hurt other people out of sheer malicious spite. Especially kids.

Winter jumped up on the bed, and when she touched her nose to the kid's he woke with a start. No one was immune to the white cat's charms though, because the kid immediately broke into a surprisingly sweet smile. He reached up to stroke her ears.

"Aren't you pretty," he murmured.

She miaowed an agreement.

"You hungry yet?" Kiba asked quietly, trying not to startle the kid.

He didn't. "Yeah," came the soft confirmation. "And I _really_ want a shower. Or a bath. Or even a bucket of water to scrub off."

Kiba snorted. "Don't blame ya. You were pretty out of it while we were on the jet, and that was two days ago."

Sasuke shifted to look up at him. "I don't remember it at all."

Kiba pushed off the wall. "I'll get you a smoothie." He grabbed the sort-of pink stuff from the fridge and came back to find Sasuke had managed to sit up. Kiba quickly put a couple pillows behind his back for support and sat.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, accepting the drink and taking a long sip. "How come you decided to come along on this kidnaping extravaganza?"

Kiba searched the bruised face and discovered no sarcasm. The kid wasn't happy one bit to be here. "Not doing anything while that bastard kills you? A good man like Naruto could never stand by and watch that."

Sasuke flared up. "My father _wouldn't_ kill me," he growled. Then he subsided with a wince. "He wouldn't." He sipped more smoothie, looking sullen.

Sighing, Kiba toyed with the edge of the comforter on the king-sized bed. "You remind me of someone," he said after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah?" Sasuke muttered, sounding completely noncommittal.

"Yeah," Kiba repeated, eyes tracing over the quilt's patterns.

After another long silence, Sasuke made an annoyed sound. "You gonna expand on that?"

A grin tugged at Kiba's mouth. "If you want."

"Hn."

Taking that as confirmation, Kiba dropped the fabric and leaned back, propping his feet on the bed and stretching his legs. Winter immediately hopped onto his lap. "Did Naruto tell you we're step brothers?"

"Yeah."

"My mom married his dad. We moved to Tokyo six years ago. In my old hometown, I knew this girl named Hinata. Her father was terribly abusive, but he would break up the beatings with moments of tenderness. She wanted his love so bad, she would justify anything he did to her."

Sasuke's black, black eyes didn't leave Kiba's face as the older man talked.

"One day, he beat her so bad she slipped into a coma," Kiba went on. "She woke up after a week, and I went to visit her. She defended him with every breath, saying he didn't mean to. That he loved her, he just didn't know how to show it. Two months later he killed her. Went after her with a knife and slit her throat."

The smoothie sat untouched in Sasuke's lap as he gazed at Kiba. He finally stirred and took a few more gulps. Then, "My father isn't like that."

_You're just like her,_ Kiba thought, stroking down Winter's back to the tip of her plume of a tail and then starting over. He'd desperately wanted to save Hinata, too. So badly wanted her to see what a monster her father was and get away from him. He scratched Winter's ears. _I wish I'd had the guts to do then what Naruto's doing now._ He had the sense to see he wouldn't convince Sasuke overnight.

"So, what's he like?"

The simple question gave Sasuke far more pause than the story. He stared at the drink in his hands. "She died," he said after a long moment. His voice was barely audible. "She died and left him. Of course he was upset."

Kiba couldn't help the wince. _Just like her. That bastard's got you brainwashed, too._ "What if he hit Naruto?" he asked, voice hard. "Or Itachi? Would that be okay, too?"

"No!" Sasuke snapped, head coming up and black eyes flashing.

"Then why is it okay when he hurts you?" Kiba demanded before the boy could go on.

That shut him up. Eventually, "He doesn't mean to."

"How do you know?"

"He . . . he tells me so," Sasuke whispered. He looked up, and his eyes were blurred with tears. "He says he loves me. He says he needs me. How could I leave him?" A single tear streaked down his bruised cheek.

Gently setting Winter on the floor, Kiba removed the smoothie and climbed onto the bed to pull Sasuke close. He'd hated seeing Hinata cry, too. "Shh, shh. It's all right. Don't cry." He slowly rocked, humming an old favorite song.

Sasuke calmed quickly, but he didn't try to extricate himself. Kiba thought he'd fallen asleep again. Then, faintly and with a hint of a smile in his voice,

"You're an idiot, Kiba."

Smiling, he closed his eyes and rested his cheek on top of Sasuke's head. "Aa."

* * *

><p>You should go online and check out the 2012 Winnebago. That's what these guys are driving around in. It's enormous, looks like a palace.<p> 


	4. Bitter

Ravenette (and all others who were wondering): I have characterized Fugaku as a good (better) man before his wife's death. I've seen grief fracture people, and that's what it did to him. Picture him as more rigid, but not cruel before her death. Yeah, Mikoto married him because she loved him.

* * *

><p>Naruto charged into the RV like an overprotective mother, he and Sakura having been gone for over two hours. She'd had them stop at a medical supply store.<p>

"I'm a nurse, I know what's best for him," she'd insisted. "If he has a fever, we can't wait for it to get worse before we address it." She knew he cared about the boy, so she was more gentle than she might have been otherwise.

When they finally returned to Winnie, Naruto paused at the scene waiting for them. Sasuke was asleep, but the teen was curled up against Kiba's chest. The scruffy man was petting Winter and staring at the wall, not looking particularly bothered to be serving as a human pillow. It was so unexpectedly cute, and Naruto stopped and just looked at them with a goofy grin.

"Precious," Sakura murmured in his ear, handing him her Android. "Take a picture. Did you get him to eat, Kiba?"

He nodded toward the mostly empty smoothie bottle. Naruto snapped a picture. Winter chose the perfect moment to look up. Still grinning, Naruto handed the phone back to Sakura and grabbed the bottle.

"Your cat's so photogenic," he said as he passed her.

She just smiled. "You stay there, Kiba. Naruto and I can put everything away."

It was a pleasantly tedious task, putting away all their new groceries, kitchen supplies, and toiletries. At some point the noise woke Sasuke, and he rejected Kiba with unsurprising pissiness. Sakura made Kiba take over her task and went to the back to check on her new patient. He looked a little better, but when she laid her hand on his forehead she felt a fever.

Like Itachi, Sakura had grown up with Naruto. She'd had a bit of a crush on her loud, cheerful, blonde best friend when they were teens, but as things at home grew more rocky and education became the focus of her life, the feelings had mellowed into platonic love. As Sasuke got older, she'd just sort of felt he belonged with an older man, one who would protect him. One like Naruto.

The first time she'd met the boy had been when he was nine. Her first thought was, _He looks like a cherub._ Skinnier, of course. He'd given her the cutest little grin and asked,

"Onee-san, are you Onii-chan's _koibito_?"

The unexpected question had made her burst into giggles, especially at Itachi's expression of consternation. She'd touched a finger to the little sprite's nose. "I sure am," she'd told the child, and he'd thrown his arms around her neck.

"I'm glad!" he'd chirped. "You're pretty!"

She wasn't Itachi's girlfriend, of course, though as her crush on Naruto faded her feelings for Itachi had grown. But at seventeen she'd graduated high school with enough college courses under her belt to begin med school as a junior-level student. She wasn't good at a lot of things, but learning things was one.

"How do you feel?" she asked Sasuke, taking his chin between thumb and forefinger and tipping his head to see the injured side of his face.

"All right," he said after a moment, "but gross."

She snorted softly. "I bet. You can't bathe yet, the bandages around your ribs can't get wet. But how about I give you a sponge bath?"

He balked at the idea, looking cornered and self-conscious. She just grinned. "I'm a nurse, kiddo. And if it makes you feel better, you don't have to be completely naked."

The idea of being more clean was too strong a lure, and he nodded. "Okay."

"Good. First, let's get these old bandages off so I can check your ribs. No broken bones fortunately, but a couple cracked ribs. They'll heal quick enough as long as you don't start trying to stand on your head." She winked.

Sasuke colored a little and looked down. She smiled. Cute kid.

She spread a sterile sheet on the bed and had Sasuke lay down on that. Then she cut away the old bandages. The sight waiting for her made her suck in a sharp breath. "Wow, what a color," she murmured.

Bruises marred every inch of his chest from collar bone to sternum. They were every color from yellow to brown to purple. No dark blue or black yet. Given the nature of his injuries, not surprising. A single gash from a well-placed kick decorated the third rib on his left side, and the skin didn't have a particularly healthy color. She grimaced. _Infection found_.

"You've got a fever," she told him, opening a large tin of medical cream, "and you're dehydrated. After I finish all this, I'm gonna put you on a cold saline drip, okay? The cold liquid should help reduce your fever. Let me know if I hurt you."

He didn't complain as she applied the balm, but she saw his jaw clench. When she finished, she replaced the bandages with clean ones and gave him a general antibiotic and painkiller. He could sit up without support long enough for her to give him a sponge bath, and that seemed to make him feel a little better.

"I'll make soup for dinner so you can have something besides smoothies," she said.

Nestled back amongst the downy pillows, he looked tired again. "Were you in shool to be a doctor?" he asked.

"Yeah," she confirmed, putting away the medical supplies. "I wanted to be a nurse for at least a year so I could see what it was like. I never wanted to underappreciate hospital staff. But . . ." She shrugged. "I hated it. I love helping people, but I hated being a nurse. I hated the politics of it all. I think if I ever go back to med school, I'll become a private practitioner. Right now, I just want to get away, I guess. Things at home were pretty unhappy."

"Your mom?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, my mom," Sakura agreed. "She has a lot of problems. Alcoholic, prescription drug abuse, chain smoker. What you'd call an excessively negative person. I tried to help her, but there's only so much you can take before you have to help yourself."

Her words obviously struck a nerve; he looked away and changed the subject. "The cat's yours, right?"

"Yep," Sakura said, allowing it. "Her name's Winter. I've always loved white Turkish Angoras. I adopted her from an Angora rescue center two years ago. She was just a kitten."

"She's cute."

"Yeah, she likes all my people," Sakura said with a little smile. "Okay, I'm going to get the saline drip. You ever been on an IV before?"

He shrugged one shoulder, still not looking at her. "A few times."

Her heart hurt. _He needs someone to save him. I hope Naruto and Kiba can do it._

o0o

Sasuke asked Naruto to bring him a book, then he nodded toward the partition wall separating the bedroom space from the rest of the RV. "Please close that and leave me alone," he said, trying to stay polite.

"All right," Naruto said, sounding uncertain, "but are you sure you want to be alone?"

"Quite sure," Sasuke replied. "I can pretend you're not here and I'm at home. Where I belong."

He could tell the words bothered Naruto, but he didn't feel apologetic. With everything shut out, he opened the book, a fat novel entitled _Atlas Shrugged_. One of Sakura's. He was several pages into it when he closed his eyes and stopped trying to read. The words weren't registering. His mind, more active and aware since his father had lost his temper however many days ago it had been, was running away without him. His thoughts spun, too fast and muddled to sort.

_Aniki, did you really help Naruto do this to me? What are you trying to do, kill Father? He'll go crazy without me. I help him stay sane, I help him deal with his grief._ His eyes stung, and he swiped at them. He so did _not_ want to cry. His gaze fell on the manacle around his wrist. Jaw clenching, he let his head fall back to rest on the pillows. _I hate you, Naruto. You can't keep me here against my will. I'll find a way to get home._

o0o

When Naruto's phone rang and he saw the display, he looked at his two friends and nodded toward the bedroom. Stepping outside, he moved far enough away he knew he wouldn't be overheard. "Itachi?"

"It's me," his friend confirmed. "Did everything go all right?"

Naruto sighed. "I got us all over here without a hitch and bought a Winnebago Tour."

At his pause, he heard Itachi make a soft sound. "I hear a 'but' in there. How is my brother?"

Naruto toyed with the idea of lying so Itachi wouldn't worry. _Nah. He'd hear the lie in my voice and get mad._ "Not too good. His body's recovering, but now that he's feeling better he's realizing what I did. He's not too happy. I think it's only gonna get worse the better he gets."

For a time Itachi didn't speak, and Naruto gave him time. "I suspected it would turn out like that," the older Uchiha said presently.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered. Then, even though he didn't really want to hear, "How's the bastard taking it?"

A tight silence. "He didn't waste any time. He's got the entire city in an uproar. He made a national statement saying that his precious youngest was kidnaped, and for the person or persons responsible to please return his son unharmed. It's been all over the news for 36 hours."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. "He doesn't have any idea who did it?"

"No," Itachi replied. "He's been a fucking mess."

It was so rare to hear Itachi curse that it sounded twice as crude. "Has he . . ." Naruto began, not sure if he even wanted to know, "transferred his behavior?"

A faint snort. "No. He wouldn't dare hit someone who would hit him back. And I don't look like Mother enough to suit him. He just rants and raves and weeps like a pregnant woman. He's so pathetic. I don't know whether to hate him or feel sorry for him."

"Don't you dare feel sorry for the bastard," Naruto snapped. "I don't care how he justifies the abuse, it's fucking abuse."

"I know," Itachi said, sounding weary, "but it's easy for you to stay objective. He's not your father."

"You're defending him?" Naruto demanded, starting to feel anger build. "He may be your father, but Sasuke's your little brother. If you say it's all right for him to hurt Sasuke, you're just as bad as him!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Itachi growled. "You know full well that isn't what I meant."

He subsided. "I know. But damn it, 'Tachi, I hate that son of a bitch to death. I wish he was dead."

A soft sigh. "Take care of Sasuke. Maybe you can keep him away just long enough to unlearn the conditioning my father brainwashed into him."

"Sure. Wish me luck with that. Might as well ask me to move Mt. Tateyama."

Itachi chuckled, but it was a sober sound. "Indeed. Goodbye, my friend. Perhaps I'll come join you."

"You're more than welcome. Maybe you could calm Sasuke down. Convince him what we did is right."

"Or perhaps we could move Mt. Tateyama."

Now Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. Keep in touch."

"Aa."

Ending the call, Naruto pocketed his cell phone and raked fingers through his hair. Why did saving Sasuke feel like such a monumental task? _If you survive Sasuke disappearing, you bastard, I'm gonna go back to Tokyo some day and kill you._ For a moment, he wrestled with his emotions until the threat of tears passed. _How can I show you, Butterfly? How can I convince you that you're the victim here, not him? How can I save someone who doesn't want to be saved?_


	5. Deceit

Akira Nishikawa, this chapter is dedicated to you, your lovely review inspired me. :)

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Kiba asked, lazing on the couch and taking up more than half the space. "We just gonna drive around forever?"<p>

Naruto, sitting opposite him in the recliner with a happily purring cat, opened his eyes and looked at him. "Until we get tired of it. I wanted to see a couple places before we think about finding a place to settle down."

Sight seeing held more appeal than just aimlessly wandering across the US. "Like where?" Kiba asked. "And now that you bring it up, there are a few I'd like to see. Such as Devil's Tower and Yellowstone."

"Awesome," Naruto said, grinning as he scratched Winter's chin. "I was thinking about the Grand Canyon and Death Valley. Maybe Sakura has a few ideas, too."

"Mt Saint Helens and the Great Lakes," she piped up from the bathroom where she was messing with her face. "And I want to go to New York. See Broadway, among other things."

"And San Francisco," Naruto added.

A comfortable silence fell, in which Naruto debated taking a nap. Kiba could tell; he often debated the same thing on lazy afternoons. So instead of talking and keeping him awake, Kiba stood up and went back to the bedroom. Yesterday, they'd all left Sasuke alone except to bring him soup for dinner. This morning his fever was gone, and Sakura had taken him off the saline drip. The antibiotics seemed to be working.

The teen was propped up on the puffy pillows, reading Sakura's book. Kiba had read it at her insistence, and while he found the contents compelling, it wasn't something he would read for fun. Sasuke had moved to the side of the bed against the wall, so Kiba sat on the free edge and patted his foot just to get his attention. Black eyes lifted off their fixation.

"Hey," Kiba said. "We're gonna be pulling up tomorrow morning. We've been talking about places we want to see. You got any ideas? So far we've decided on the Grand Canyon, Yellowstone, Death Valley, and San Francisco to start."

Sasuke looked vaguely surprised. "You actually care about my opinion?" he said in a snide tone. "I assumed since you three dragged me out here against my will you would just do whatever you wanted and not bother to consult me."

_Well, he's certainly more mouthy than Hinata ever was. Timid as a mouse, that girl. This one's a little spitfire._ Strangely, it just made Kiba smile. It was good, in a weird way, to see fire in Sasuke's eyes. Kiba could take it to mean that the oldest Uchiha hadn't managed to completely break Sasuke's spirit. The boy's true self was somewhere in there, yet. Buried deep, maybe, but there.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kiba saw Sakura flash him a look mixed with irritation and sympathy before she headed toward the front of the RV.

Maybe it was best to treat fire with fire. Maybe he could coax Sasuke out of his shell with rudeness rather than sweetness. "I never said I cared," Kiba said in an equally snide tone. "Maybe I just asked you so we could plot to avoid the places you want to go see."

Sasuke lifted his chin. Were his face not so bruised, he would have looked like a haughty, frigid prince. "Yellowstone and the Grand Canyon were the two main places I would have said anyway," he sniffed.

Kiba couldn't help it and chuckled. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Other than that, you mean?" Sasuke said, still in that snooty tone.

"Way more personal than that."

Caution clouded ebony eyes. "All right, if I can reserve the right not to answer."

_Time for a low blow._ "It's not as if I'd try to beat it out of you."

That earned him an arctic glare, those eyes telling him yes, he picked up on the subtext.

"What would you do if I tried smacking you around?" Kiba asked.

The glare didn't abate. "Before or after I finished kicking your ass?"

Kiba had to fight off the grin. All seriousness right now. "Does that go for everyone?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but he closed it without a sound and suddenly looked cornered. "Why can't you leave me alone?" he snapped. "Why can't you all just leave me alone? I'm fine, everything was fine!"

"No it wasn't," Kiba argued quietly. "Nothing was fine."

"Shut up! What the fuck do you know? I'm not that stupid friend of yours whose father killed her! I'm _fine_, I don't need you to interfere and fucking stick your nose into my business!"

Kiba resisted the urge to slap the boy across the mouth for the heartless words. That would be a fine way to prove his point, wouldn't it? "Don't you dare even _think_ it was Hinata's fault that bastard killed her," he said, a low warning.

"Why the fuck would I think that?" Sasuke growled, fingers tightening on the book. "You don't need to transfer your need to save her to me because you're fucking feeling guilty. I'm not her, so leave me alone!"

"So your father can kill you, too?"

"Shut up! _Shut up!_ Leave me the fuck alone!"

Kiba had to duck to avoid the book flung at his head. He stood. Discretion was the better part of valor. Sakura appeared out of nowhere, pushing Kiba out of the space.

"Later," she mouthed, her eyes full of sympathy and understanding. She turned to Sasuke. "Stop it. Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself."

Out in the main section, Naruto looked at him through half-open eyes. "Thanks," the blonde said softly, "but we ain't gonna win overnight."

Kiba sighed. "Guess not."

o0o

Sasuke didn't particularly want one mother hen to replace the other, but his outburst had drained an alarming amount of energy. He let her put her hand on his forehead and push him back against the pillows. She fussed and checked him over, and he ground his teeth and didn't protest. After she seemed satisfied, she sat back and smoothed his hair off his forehead.

"Tomorrow morning you can take a shower," she said. "I think you'll be all right as long as you don't try to do jumping jacks." She winked.

He tried not to fidget.

"Sasuke," she said, voice firming a bit, "try to understand where Kiba's coming from. He just wants to help."

"The road to hell's paved with good intentions," Sasuke said, deliberately flippant.

She paused, and she could see he'd annoyed her. "Try not to overexert yourself," she said, moving as if to leave. "Your fever could come back."

"Sakura-san," he said before she could go. He looked up at her, and it was strangely easy to summon tears. He didn't let them fall. "I'm sorry." Low and barely audible.

She came back at once. "We understand," she said, touching his arm. "You've been through too much, of course your emotions are difficult to control."

A single tear trickled down his cheek. "I don't know what to do," he whispered. "I'm so tired."

Reaching out, she gently hugged him. "Just leave it to us," she murmured, kissing his forehead. "We'll take care of everything, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

She released him and retrieved the book. "I'll make lunch."

After she left the bedroom area, Sasuke slipped his hands underneath the blankets and tucked her cell phone out of sight. It was so easy to throw people off by showing them exactly what they wanted to see.

_o0o_

His chance came when all three of his so-called protectors stepped out of the RV. Probably plotting things they didn't want him to overhear. Fine. Good, even. He quickly dug out Sakura's pink, sparkly cell phone and turned it on. Typing in a number he knew by heart, he put it to his ear and waited while it rang, heart pounding. A tired, gravelly voice answered,

"Moshi-moshi."

Sasuke's heart performed an odd flip, and he felt nauseous. "Otou-san," he murmured.

"Sasuke!" his father gasped, life pouring into his voice. "Where are you, son? What happened to you? Are you all right?"

The tears that stung his eyes this time didn't need to be forced. "I'm . . . I want to come home," he choked. "_Gomen nasai, _Otou-san. I didn't want this, I didn't want -"

"Shh, hush," his father said, voice so full of tenderness. "I know you didn't leave me, you were taken from me. Where are you, Sasuke? I'll send someone for you. How did you get to a phone? Are you still with your captors?"

"Yeah, I tricked one of them," Sasuke said, closing his eyes and feeling a sense of relief so strong it made him feel faint. "They'll be back soon, but I'm in the US. I'm not sure where, though."

"The US!" his father barked, sounding shocked. "How did they manage that?"

"I vaguely remember being on a plane," Sasuke replied, "but I was drugged."

Fugaku uttered a black curse. "You just hold on, Sasuke. I'll send someone for you right away. Try to hold on until I can -"

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when a large, warm hand closed over his and yanked the cell phone from his grasp. Naruto turned the phone off and looked down at Sasuke. Silhouetted by the light behind him, he seemed to fill up the entire room. No threat of violence rolled off him, but Sasuke shrank back anyway. Naruto had never looked so intimidating.

"Who was that?" the blonde asked, voice low and . . . sad?

Sasuke clenched his jaw and looked up at him with all the defiance he could muster.

Naruto closed his eyes. Impossible to see the color in the dim lighting, but Sasuke could imagine the blue, blue surfaces clouding. "God damn it, Sasuke," he sighed, reaching out and ruffling the teen's hair. Then he left.

Sasuke stared after him, too startled to move. _Why did he look like he was about to cry?_


	6. Torment

Itachi studied the man listening to his father. He looked every inch the hired gunman. With a black mask that covered most of his face except for one eye, he had spiky silver hair. He spoke in a voice that suggested he was always on the edge of a mocking laugh, and he carried himself with easy grace. The grace of a trained fighter. Whether Fugaku's plea to find his youngest son meant anything to him, Itachi couldn't tell. He did, however, set a ridiculously high price.

To which Fugaku agreed without batting an eyelash.

When the gunman left, Itachi drew his father into the office and closed the door. "Instead of hiring someone of questionable loyalty, why don't I go to the States?" he asked. "With my . . . background, I'm sure I could find Sasuke just as easily as that bounty hunter."

Since Sasuke's disappearance, Fugaku was an empty husk of his former self. All his impressive business prowess had withered, the intimidating presence shriveled into a shadow. Though he'd not seen his father do anything as pathetic as cry, he couldn't seem to summon the energy to do anything. Itachi had taken over the family business, and Fugaku hadn't put forth even token protest.

Then his idiot little brother called. Fugaku's zeal had returned tenfold, the passion blazing in his eyes as he threw himself back into his life with quite a fervor. Every time Itachi looked at him, he felt sick.

"I need you here," Fugaku denied the suggestion. "Uchiha Corp would have crumbled if you hadn't been here after my boy disappeared."

"But you've been given hope, and you recovered remarkably," Itachi pointed out. "We both lost him, Father. Let me be the one to find him. He might be scared." _He's certainly hurt, thanks to you._

Fugaku gave him a smile that didn't come near his eyes. "You were the one who had me arrested," he said in a rather pleasant voice. "You made it possible for his kidnapers to come and take him. If I'd been home, it never would have happened."

_Because you would have locked him in your bedroom with you and I wouldn't have been able to get either of you out for probably a day or more. It's part of your sick pattern._ Itachi maintained his composure. "I'm sorry Father, I panicked. It was an error in judgment, and you were only there for a few hours." Saying those words hurt.

Fugaku waved a hand, magnanimous. "It's all right, son, I don't blame you. I blame myself, really. I was harsh, and I scared Sasuke."

_You did so much more than that, you bastard._ He forced his jaw to unclench. "I'm sure whoever took him wouldn't dare hurt him. I could be on a plane by midnight."

Shaking his hand, Fugaku clapped Itachi on the shoulder. "No, I want you to continue handling the responsibilities my illness thrust on you. You've been doing a fine job. I'm proud of you, son."

Ten years ago, those words would have made Itachi swell with pride fit to burst. Now they made him nauseous. "Thank you, Father."

"Now, back to work. A few of my clients were so impressed with you they would like to open new lines of communication."

"Yes, Father. I have a call to make to one of our suppliers, I made some arrangements while you were . . . ill."

"All right. I made appointments with a few possible new clients, so don't be too long."

Itachi merely nodded, waiting until Fugaku was gone and the door shut before digging out his cell phone. It rang only a few times.

"Itachi," Naruto said. "I caught Sasuke making a phone call last night, and I'm pretty damn sure it was to the bastard."

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're right. He's hired someone to go to America and find him."

"Shit," his friend cursed. "I guess I shouldn't worry too much about one man. Sasuke doesn't know exactly where we are right now."

The weight on his shoulders seemed to increase. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I had no idea Sasuke would actually try to get back home. I thought maybe if he was away from here he'd see he was better off."

A soft snort. "You and me both. What's this bounty hunter look like?"

"Tall, silver hair. He was wearing a mask covering his whole face except for one eye, which was dark brown. I couldn't really tell you anything else about his face, except that his jaw was fairly narrow. Called himself Kakashi. He told my father that he specializes in finding lost or stolen things. I have no idea how he'll find you when he has no idea who took Sasuke. It doesn't seem like Sasuke told my father who he was with."

"Well, that's something, I guess," Naruto muttered. "Sasuke refused to eat this morning. He's pissing Sakura off. She said if by dinner he won't eat, she'll threaten to put him on a feeding tube. What the hell am I suppsed to do, 'Tachi? This was supposed to be the easy part."

Closing his eyes, Itachi propped his elbow on the desk and rested his forehead against his hand. "I don't know. I was going to convince my father to send me instead of a hireling, but he's getting back at me for having him arrested."

"Who the fuck cares about that son of a bitch?" Naruto snarled. "Just say to fucking hell with him and come join us. You have enough money separated from his in your overseas accounts, right? It's not as if he can stop you. You're a grown man."

That was true, but there were other concerns stopping him. "If I did that, he would pull all the stops to bring Sasuke home," he said quietly. "I'm the only reason he's stayed semi reasonable. I'm afraid if he found Sasuke, he really would kill him this time. He wouldn't mean to. But he would probably lose control."

A heavy silence fell for several long moments. "Hey, did this Kakashi character take the job out of loyalty or just for money?"

Itachi blinked. "For money, what else? He doesn't work for our family. He's just someone Father hired."

"All right, that's something. I'll stay in touch. Sakura wants Sasuke to walk around. Thinks being outside will make him feel better."

"Where are you right now?"

"Pennsylvania. Found some pretty woodlands in a National Forest. Figured for now it would be best if there weren't a lot of other people around."

Itachi doubted he would try to get just any random stranger to help. "Be patient with him," he said quietly. "He's just in shock right now. I know for a fact he doesn't really hate you."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto replied. "He'll come around, and when he does we'll be right there."

"Thank you," Itachi murmured. Ending the call, he leaned back and tried not to worry. Hopefully, Naruto had a plan.

**o0o**

Sasuke didn't voice any protest when Naruto suggested they go for a walk. In fact, he lit up a little bit and agreed with a hint of enthusiasm. Naruto released him from the manacle and watched him walk to the bathroom. Though his movements were slow, he didn't seem to need help. He took a pretty slow shower, but Naruto waited patiently. When the water turned off and Sasuke didn't immediately come out, his worry got the better of him.

He knocked on the door, "Sasuke?" before entering.

Sasuke was standing in front of the large mirror, a fluffy red towel around his waist, a few rivulets of water running down his neck and shoulders from his wet hair. Without the bandages around his ribs, the bruises stood out stark and hideous on his pale skin. Sasuke stared at his reflection, looking . . . haunted.

"I had no idea it was so bad," he said in a faint voice, not looking up. "They're everywhere."

Surprised, Naruto stepped inside and put a comforting hand on the boy's thin shoulder. He really was too thin. "At least they're starting to darken. Means they're on their way to healing."

Sasuke looked up at him, and Naruto swore his heart broke at the tormented expression on Sasuke's face. "There's something wrong with me, isn't there?"

It was so the last thing he'd ever expected to hear for several moments Naruto actually couldn't talk. Then he shook his head, fierce denial. "There's nothing wrong with you, Butterfly." He cupped the boy's chin and lifted a bit.

To his shock, a tear streaked down Sasuke's face. "Why can't I hate him?" he whispered. "He terrifies me, but I can't bear the thought of being away from him. Why do I want to run back to someone who hurts me and hide in his arms?"

Naruto had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths, torn between absolutely murderous hatred for the bastard and the overwhelming desire to crush Sasuke to his chest and embrace him forever. He gently ran his fingers up Sasuke's jaw and into his black hair, tangling his fingers in the wet strands at the base of the boy's skull and carefully pulling Sasuke toward him. He didn't embrace him, but he made Sasuke face him.

"Listen to me, Butterfly, and don't get all stubborn on me. Your mom died and you needed your father to be there for you, to be strong for you. Instead he broke down like a stupid kid and latched onto you with this sick kind of fixation and made it so he can't live without you and you can't live without him. Do you want the rest of your life to look like this?" He ran the gentlest hand over Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke's jaw clenched, and he could see the kid's back going up. But the pain behind the glassy surfaces of his ebony eyes was so plainly visible. "He really loved her," he said, tone defensive. "Anyone would break down!"

Naruto tightened his fingers in Sasuke's hair enough to emphasize his point but not hurt. "Put your brother in your place," he murmured. "You've already said it wouldn't be okay if it wasn't you. Why is it okay if it's you?"

Sasuke's mouth opened and closed without a sound for several moments, everything from anger to indignation to grief flaring up before flickering out. "I . . . I don't know," he whispered. "I really don't. There's something wrong with me."

It was a statement and a plea for reassurance. For understanding. "No, baby," Naruto said, voice harsh and soft. "_No_. It's him. It's all him."

Sasuke's eyes snapped shut, chin falling toward his chest. "No, it must be me. He wouldn't hurt me if it wasn't me. He doesn't hurt _aniki_."

Shit. _I'm gonna cry_. He swallowed his tears and pulled Sasuke properly into his arms, resting his cheek on the boy's downturned head. _I'll be the man in his life who's strong for him. Who doesn't fucking break down._ And what could he say to convince his butterfly that it was all on the bastard?

"Trust me, Butterfly," he murmured, "he would just transfer his sick behavior to someone else if you weren't there. It has nothing to do with you."

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. That was all. His voice sounded so small, so heartsick, so broken.

Naruto didn't say anything else. There was nothing more to say. Not right now. He just held Sasuke. The boy didn't cry, but there was a faint tremor in the thin frame. Someday, he thought, he would get Sasuke to let all that pent up grief and anger out. The grief he'd never been allowed to feel after his mother's death. The anger at the abuse at the bastard's hands. All of it, he would cry and get it all out so it couldn't poison him anymore.

_I'll be here when that happens._"Why don't we get you dressed and go for a walk?" Naruto suggested in a light tone, pushing Sasuke back and draping a dry towel over his head.

Sasuke made a ruffled sound when Naruto dried his hair. After another half hour his ribs were wrapped again, he was dressed, and they were out in the quiet woods. Naruto had Googled good walking trails in the Pennsylvania National Forests, and he was pleased. Keeping a slow pace that wouldn't aggravate Sasuke's injuries, he didn't try to touch the boy. Not yet.

Eventually, "Aniki said you decided not to go to college," Sasuke said. "How come? He said you enjoyed school."

Content to carry on a safe conversation, Naruto shrugged one shoulder. "Couldn't really afford it, and I didn't want to go into debt. Besides, this nice old man hired me as the manager for his ramen shop. I get free lunch and dinner, decent pay, and a room. Besides, what I really wanted to do isn't realistic."

"Which is?" Sasuke inquired, black eyes showing genuine curiosity.

Good. Let his butterfly keep all his attention on Naruto. He gave him a sideways grin. "Wanted to be a musician. Even with a lot of talent, you need a fucking miracle to get into that business. Gigs are few and far between, and you never make much money playing in cocktail lounges or whatever. So I just play my guitar for my own personal enjoyment. Oh, and the enjoyment of my friends of course."

To his delight, the faintest hint of a smile teased Sasuke's pale lips. "I like hearing you play. I can remember pestering you and _aniki_ when I was in grade school. I especially liked it when you'd make up your own verses to songs."

Naruto had loved that, too. It was wonderful to make Sasuke burst into childish giggles, his angelic face getting red from all the laughing. Such a happy sound. And how long since he'd last heard it? A decade. Way too fucking long. He smiled. "You were such a brat, always demanding we put everything on hold for you."

"You and _aniki_ sounded good singing together," Sasuke commented, but not before Naruto saw a quick flush of color in his cheeks.

He smiled and pretended not to notice. "Yeah, I made a good find in him, didn't I? Not only is he a great friend, but he's got the cutest little brother."

This time the color didn't rise and quickly fall. Sasuke looked away, cheeks an enticing red. "_Baka_. I'm a guy."

"So?" Naruto couldn't resist teasing him. "That supposed to make you less cute?"

"It's _supposed_ to mean you don't call guys cute."

Naruto leaned toward him, bumping their shoulders together. "That rule only applies to guys who aren't cute. You are. Sorry, denied."

"_Baka_!" Sasuke said again, but there was no venom in his voice. "You don't get to make up your own rules."

"Why not?" Naruto demanded. "Anyone can make up rules. You can too, go on. Try it. It's pretty sweet."

Sasuke's stiff expression made Naruto look a little closer, and he realized the kid was trying not to grin. "Hn. Fine. Here's _my_ rule. Idiots don't get to talk."

"What!" Naruto protested. "That rule sucks! You can't make up rules like that!"

A satisfied little smirk crossed the boy's face. "Anyone can make up rules."

Naruto broke into a laugh that was half amused, half relieved. _My Sasuke. You're still in there._ "Fine, but can idiots sing?"

With a little sniff, Sasuke looked up ahead. "I guess if they want."

Feeling hopeful and like he might be able to succeed after all, Naruto chuckled and started singing. _I think we made some progress today, Butterfly._


	7. Try

Emirri: I just wanted to say thank you for your thoughtful review, I always try to make my characters believable. I've never liked it when people are portrayed as one-dimensional. People in life are complicated, multi-dimensional beings, and I try to make sure my writing reflects that. So again, thank you. :)

Thanks to all the rest of you, as well. I do love hearing your thoughts and feelings on my story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Naruto wanted to go on one of the more challenging hikes around the Grand Canyon, which of course was impossible for Sasuke. Kiba volunteered to stay behind with him, not particularly interested in hiking. In the last few days the teen had slowly improved, but he was still on the road to recovery. And since they'd left Pennsylvania, it seemed his volatile moods had evened out. He seemed more tired than anything.<p>

Hoping to get the kid to open up to him, Kiba waved his two friends off. Locking up the RV, he waited for Sasuke to finish showering. It was still pretty early in the morning, so he made breakfast. Sakura had just packed up some food for her and Naruto, which was quite a pity. She was a good cook. Still, he knew how to make bacon and toast. He also sliced up an apple. That ought to suffice.

Sasuke emerged, and he looked a lot better than a few days ago. The livid bruise around his eye was more stark than ever, having finally darkened to a sort of purple-black. The gash on his cheek was scabbed over, and his split lip was healing. The unhealthy pale palor of his skin had vanished, and he was moving around easier. Still couldn't move very fast. In a sleeveless shirt of black, the bruises on his upper arms and left right wrist were on display.

"Hungry?" he asked, putting everything on a plate for the kid.

Who gingerly sat at the table and accepted it. "Thanks," he murmured, bypassing both meat and toast for the apple. "Is Naruto already gone?"

Saying nothing about Sakura, Kiba noticed with a small smile. The kid didn't like her. She rather treated Sasuke like he was her bratty, misbehaving child. It seemed to fluster the kid, and Kiba thought it was funny. Plus, when Sasuke had tried to act out by not eating, she'd given him a forceful and unpleasant ultimatum. Unlike Naruto or Kiba, she didn't seem to think his affliction was any reason to act out.

"Yeah, they left about twenty minutes ago," Kiba confirmed. He piled the rest of the bacon on another plate and sat down. "How are you feeling? You're starting to look better."

"Thanks," Sasuke said with something like a grimace. "I do feel quite a bit better, though my chest hurts if I move too fast."

"That'll get better all the time too," Kiba promised. "I broke two ribs in high school once. Fooling around on the soccer field. Man was my mom pissed. Hurt like a bitch."

Sasuke snorted faintly.

A comfortable sort of silence fell, and Kiba wondered how to broach the subject he wanted to discuss. He wanted to warm Sasuke up to the idea of talking, because after five days he'd learned the kid was pretty damn prickly. The bacon tasted delicious, but it didn't really inspire him.

However, after finishing the apple, Sasuke pushed the plate away and looked at Kiba with a serious expression. "Can I ask you about your friend?" he said, looking strangely vulnerable. "The one who died?"

Well. Even better. It was perfect if this conversation was Sasuke's idea. "Of course. You gonna eat that?" He nodded at the plate.

The kid shook his head, so Kiba happily consumed the rest of the bacon.

"Did . . . did you ever meet her father?" Sasuke asked presently.

"Yeah, once or twice. When me an' Hinata hung out, it was usually not at her place. I liked to get her away from him as much as I could." He didn't go on, just to make Sasuke keep asking questions.

"What was he like?"

"Well. Let's see. He could be pretty charming, I guess. He was civil and decent to me. In fact, when I first met him, before I knew he was abusing her, I thought he was a great guy. Nice, didn't talk down to me like I was just a dumb kid. I thought he was really intelligent and driven, and I kinda wanted to be like him since I didn't know my own old man very well before he left."

Sasuke shifted in his seat as though the words didn't sit well with him. "How did you know he . . ."

When the words stuck, Kiba took pity and didn't make him finish. "I saw some ugly bruises by accident. I never knew how to leave well enough alone, so I asked her about it right away. She was a quiet, sweet girl who wasn't into sports or anything overly active. I knew she couldn't have gotten them in some sort of accident."

"Will you tell me about her?" the boy asked softly.

"Sure," Kiba agreed easily. "She was quiet, mostly kept to herself. The kind of person who wouldn't hurt a fly. She had a cute, shy smile and it was ridiculously easy to make her blush. I loved teasing her, because she took it with such good natured humor. And when she teased back, it was always epic. You wouldn't have expected her to have such a wicked sense of humor, but she really did. And you know, she had this one thing she loved to do more than anything else. She'd read a magazine or catalog, pick out one picture she thought represented someone she knew the best, cut it out, and put it in this scrapbook of hers."

Sasuke's eyes never left his face as he spoke. "Did she do that with you?"

"Yeah," Kiba said with a snort. "She cut out a picture of this sporty guy with his Border Collie playing frisbee. I love dogs more than just about anything. People say I act just like one."

Sasuke glanced over at the sleeping Winter. "But you like cats."

"Nah, I like _her_. Most cats I can't stand, don't like their snooty attitude. But Winter's a good girl."

Judging by his faint little smile, Sasuke agreed. "Tell me more."

Bossy, but he said it in a sweet, pleading tone that made it impossible to refuse. "Hmm. Let's see. She liked making bento for others. She liked trying to guess what they would like the best. She liked helping her friends with their homework, she liked helping out at the library, she liked helping clean up the classroom, she liked helping with anything pretty much. I used to think it was because she was too nice, but I think she so badly wanted love she never got from her father that she tried too hard in other areas of her life. One of the saddest things I've ever realized, really."

Sasuke looked down, his eyes clouding. "How old was she, when . . ."

Again he couldn't finish, and Kiba didn't make him. "Fourteen. We'd been good friends for about five years. I know you don't think so, but you remind me of her. A lot."

The kid blinked. "She doesn't sound anything like me."

Kiba knew his smile looked sad. "Not exactly in the things you like. But the way you act."

Immediately the kid flared up, his black eyes flashing in denial. Just as quickly it subsided without a sound. He seemed to wilt in his chair. "Do I seem pathetic to you?"

Huh. Not what he'd been expecting. "I wouldn't say pathetic. I'd say beaten down. You remind me of a scraggly little flower trying to grow between the roots of a big tree. You don't get enough sunlight, but you're hanging on for all you're worth."

Sasuke gave him a muted glare. "Did you ever try to take her away?"

"Keep in mind I was just a kid back then," Kiba reminded him. "I tried talking to teachers. My mom. Adults didn't seem to know what to do, because just like you she refused to leave him. Convinced he loved her even after he beat her into a coma."

The glare heated several degrees, then it vanished and Sasuke propped his elbows on the table to bury his face in his hands. "But you don't know. You don't _know_."

"Know what?" Kiba asked gently, reaching out and lightly gripping the kid's wrist and tugging. "Tell me."

Ebony eyes met his again, and they were full of pain and unshed tears. Tears buried too deeply to fall. "He does hurt me, but he doesn't mean to. Losing her hurt him so much. He doesn't cry where anyone else can see him. Just me. He would hold me all night, crying."

That was news, and it didn't make Kiba feel any better. On the contrary, it made it seem even worse. "You shouldn't have had to be strong for him. He should have been strong for you."

A corner of the kid's lips quirked. "Naruto said the same thing." He sighed, and his whole body deflated. "What should I do, Kiba? I love him. I hated to see him cry, and I didn't understand why he hit me. But I think it was to punish us both. Me for looking like her and himself for not being able to save her. I think it hurt him as much as it hurt me, his . . ."

"Abuse?" Kiba supplied.

The kid shied away from the word, but at least he didn't deny it.

Kiba drew in a slow, deep breath. "Listen, kiddo, you don't have to shoulder this all by yourself. Me, Naruto, Sakura, we're all here for you and we're all strong enough to take this burden from you. If you can't drop it on your own, let us take it from you. Think you can do that?"

Sasuke bit his lower lip. "I . . . I don't know."

"Then try," Kiba encouraged. "Can you do that, at least?"

After a long pause, Sasuke gave a single nod. "Yeah. I think so."


	8. Tapestry

If you ever see any typos, please let me know. I hate them, and I like to fix them if others catch them. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Good at finding things. That's what they said about him, so he told people that's what he excelled at doing. Finding things. With no direction and barely any description he could find lost or stolen documents, artifacts, property, and people. The more valuable the object the more he charged for finding it, and finding people cost the most of all. His latest case would make him him enough money he could retire comfortably.<p>

He had long ago cast off his name, so he no longer associated one with himself. But they called him Kakashi, because it made them uncomfortable if he didn't have at least some label. It was a name they gave him, but it was good enough. And it had its uses, a name. Being able to disassociate with himself was just one of his many skills. It made people forget his face and his name.

Of course, a faceless man could take any face he wished. Such as the smiling man in a nice but inexpensive business suit. Wearing a high quality wig that made him a brunette with a slightly unflattering hair cut, he strode purposefully (but not _too_ purposefully) across the airport. He made his way to the information terminal to the homely girl with an unclear complexion. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out his almost-perfect ID and flashed it quickly, but not too quickly.

"Officer Baines, NYPD," he told her in a brisk - but not too brisk - tone that was also warm. "May I have a moment of your time?" Because polite cops were always treated with more helpful respect.

The foolish girl actually blushed a little. "Of course, Officer," she said. "What can I do for you?"

He slid a glossy 6" x 8" photo across the counter to her. "Do you remember seeing this boy?" Because honestly, his mark was so beautiful who could possibly forget seeing him?

The girl looked at it and broke into an idiotic, moony smile. Success, after searching almost a dozen airports. "Yeah, I do. He's so beautiful, who could forget his face?" She tittered.

Kakashi gave her an indulgent smile. "He's officially listed as a missing person. What can you tell me?"

The girl's hand flew to her mouth, overly dramatic. "Really? What happened?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Kakashi said, still polite. "Suffice it to say, his father is very worried about him; the boy's only sixteen. Please tell me anything you remember."

"Well, it was a private jet that landed on the tarmac," she said slowly, frowning. "They usually land on private strips, so I thought that was weird." She flushed. "I know I wouldn't normally know something like that, but me and a couple other girls got curious. We looked at the flight record."

Kakashi just smiled. "Go on."

"Yes, um, he was with a very sweet blonde man. Said they were step brothers. I don't remember their names . . . wait, the blonde's name was Cameron, I think." She tapped the photo. "I don't think I learned his name. Wait, no. Cameron said, but it was foreign. I think it started with an 'E', though. Um, this boy was walking kind of funny, leaning on Cameron and looking really pale. Cameron said it was a serious case of vertigo, that flying messed with his equilibrium. It's not such an uncommon thing in people who have inner ear problems." She sounded defensive.

As if Kakashi cared. "And what did this Cameron do?"

"Um, he wanted a cab to a motel. Didn't say which one. Then he asked me where he could buy an RV. Said he was looking for a Winnebago." She giggled. "He said he wanted a Winnebago specifically because he wanted to name it Winnie." Then her eyes widened. "Oh no, Cameron wasn't a kidnaper, was he?"

Because he didn't want her going to the police or some such equally foolish thing, Kakashi shook his head. "No, Cameron is his step brother. The boys have both gone missing, and it's possible they just ran off together. I mean to find out, I'd hate to think they're in trouble."

She nodded wisely. "I see. Well, Cameron definitely didn't seem like a bad person. He was really sweet. He said I was cute." She blushed red as a beet.

Definitely not cute. Kakashi managed not to snort in disdain. "Is there a security booth? I'd like to review the footage of that day. Do you remember the exact date?"

"Um, it was . . . five days ago? Yes, it was Tuesday. I even remember it was around noon, because I helped Cameron then went on lunch."

The smile was a bit more genuine this time. "Thank you, Miss, you've been very helpful."

"You're so welcome, Officer!" she said, beaming. "This way to the security booth."

The booth was a tight little affair, and Kakashi politely chased the security officer out. He pulled up the digital feed from last Tuesday and gave it a time frame of 11 am to 12:30 pm. At about four minutes to noon, his mark appeared. As the homely girl had said, Uchiha Sasuke looked pale. His face was half shrouded in a hoodie that looked sloppily arranged to allow in light but also block it. Vertigo was a legitimate reason to keep his eyes at least partially covered, its victims often photosensitive.

True to her word, the boy staggered along as if drunk. Or drugged. The way he moved could easily be mistaken for someone who couldn't walk straight due to diziness. But while it was good to verify his mark had indeed been here, Kakashi studied the real reason for reviewing the footage and paused it right on the blonde man's face. This 'Cameron'.

He looked about five to eight years older than Sasuke, and he had a lean-broad build that bespoke wiry strength. He was more than a head taller than Sasuke, and his skin had a healthy sun-kissed hue. He had spiky blonde hair that looked like burnished gold. The picture wasn't quite clear enough to determine the color of his eyes, but he had an appealing look. What both men and women would consider very attractive.

_So what are you to my mark, Cameron-san? You could easily pass for an American if you speak English fine. You don't look Japanese. What's your real name? How do you know the boy?_ To his knowledge there had been no ransom demands. Which meant Cameron had some sort of emotional attachment to Sasuke, whether real or imagined. Either one was dangerous.

A man with a one-sided love would be delusional, irrational, and prone to violence. Though dangerous, there was a sort of predictability, a familiarity, to such behavior. A man with a real love, not one made up and unrequited, would be unpredictable. If Cameron knew and loved Sasuke and the feelings were returned, who knew what such a man would do? If he was willing to steal a child away from his father, he might be willing to kill the same father to keep the child.

It presented a deliciously thrilling mystery.

Such as the most obvious, why would the man want to take Sasuke away? Unless he was selfish and wanted the boy all to himself, but Kakashi had a hard time believing that. There was something open and honest about this Cameron's face. So, what then? Leaning back in the chair, he exited out of the recorded footage to real time. He considered the rest of the Uchiha family. Fugaku had seemed genuine - and borderline desperate - in his desire to get his youngest back.

Uchiha Itachi, however, had been a little more . . . clouded in his reactions. Almost as if . . . losing Sasuke hadn't come as a shock? As if he were somehow complicit in his little brother's disappearance? Oh, the ramifications of that! His extremely analytical mind began running through the possibilities as he got in a taxi and asked the driver to take him to the nearest motel.

He didn't doubt Itachi loved his brother. In that case, if he was involved, perhaps Sasuke hadn't been taken so much as removed. If so, what from? Only explanation there was the father. His mind supplied the picture of a staggering Sasuke, face half covered by the hoodie. Perhaps the hood had been concealing more than a photosensitive eye. Bruises?

_Are Cameron and Itachi removing Sasuke from an abusive home?_ If that was the case it would explain a lot, even if it was a peculiar way to achieve a goal. Uchiha Fugaku, however, hadn't struck Kakashi as a man who would hurt the son he seemed to love so much.

Kakashi paused. Seemed to love to the point of obsession, actually. Obsessed men were capable of monstrous things. He smiled to himelf. It was a beautifully complicated tapestry, all woven around a beautiful young boy. It made him want to pluck the boy from the tapestry and watch it unravel.

The nearest motel was a moderately nice one, but not nice enough to be overly expensive. The receptionist was this time an earnest-looking older woman, and like the girl at the airport she didn't question the badge Kakashi flashed at her. She smiled immediately when he showed her the photo.

"Yes, I remember him. He and his charming step-brother got a room for the night. Poor child, he was sick from the flight and the drive from the airport. Sweet as honey, he was. Cameron told me his name, but I've forgotten. Oriental, I think."

Her use of the word actually managed to insult Kakashi, not something easily done anymore. Apparently he didn't associate with his own self anymore, but he still did with his home country. Bizarre. He didn't correct her. Officer Baines wasn't Japanese. "How did they pay?"

"Cameron used his card," she replied, typing at her computer. "Left the room near unused, they did. No incidentals charged. I checked them out at 8 the next morning."

"Did Cameron say anything?" he asked. "Where they were going?"

She shook her head. "No, he just said he'd bought a Winnebago and they were going to go on a road trip around the US."

"Any place you can remember him mentioning?"

She frowned. "Not Cameron, no. But I do remember the boy -" she pointed at the picture - "mentioning he wanted to see a wolf in Yellowstone. Maybe they went there?"

"Thank you," Kakashi said, smiling and bidding her good day.

Yellowstone. That was a long way from here, and who could say for sure if this 'Cameron' would start there? Unlikely. However, he had a five day head start. Chances were fair - good, even - that by now the Winnebago would be at its first and possibly second destination. By the time Kakashi got to Yellowstone, perhaps so too would be his mark.


	9. Complacent

For the first time since buying Winnie, Naruto took the helm when they pulled out early in the morning. Though Sasuke was now well enough not to spend all day in bed, he seldom woke before ten. It wasn't even true dawn yet, so Naruto felt safe talking to Kiba. His step brother had been a bit more relaxed yesterday when they came home, and he knew it had something to do with Sasuke.

"How was he, yesterday?" he asked as the big RV hit the Interstate.

Kiba propped his feet on the dash, leaning the chair back some so he could lounge. "Better. Funny how he keeps surprising me. I thought we'd have the fight of our lives on our hands, but he opened up. Just a little bit, but it was something."

Naruto smiled faintly. "Yeah, there are these moments of peace. It's then that I think, maybe we can do this."

A sideways glance showed a pensive expression on Kiba's face. "I think we can. I don't think he wants to go on as he has been. He just doesn't know how else to be."

The smile morphed into a grin. "I knew bringing you along would be a good idea. D'you like him?"

Kiba shot him a startled look. "Like him? As in . . . _like_ him?"

Naruto just chuckled.

After a short pause, Kiba shifted. "I dunno. It was more like we'd picked a little brother. I want to take care of him, you know?"

"I do. I've felt that way for years. Yanno, I used to think Sasuke had a crush on me."

"Really?"

Winter appeared out of nowhere and tried to jump on Naruto's lap. He picked her up with the hand not steering and dumped her on Kiba. She promptly jumped down. "Yeah. He was such a cute kid. He would look at me and blush. About two years ago that sort of stopped."

"Do _you_ like him?" Kiba asked.

Naruto drew in a deep breath. Then he gave his step-brother a rueful grin. "I dunno. Before we took him, I'd'a said no. Just cared about him like a brother." He sighed. "I don't think I do. Maybe. I don't know."

Kiba chuckled. "The kid's only sixteen. And frankly, right now he needs to focus on healing and not romance."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed with a smile. It faded. "Did you tell him about Hinata?"

"Yeah. It was easier than I thought it'd be."

"How did it go?"

"All right," Kiba said. "First time I brought her up, he didn't seem to care. But yesterday while you and Sakura were gone, he asked me about her. I've made a discovery worth sharing. He seems to react better when I don't act like I want to save him. When I just act like we're all out here on vacation and nothing special is going on."

Naruto stared ahead for awhile, absorbing that. Not really a tactic he'd tried. "Huh. He's so damn prickly that's probably best. Not that it'd stop Sakura from acting like his mother." He snorted.

He caught Kiba's grin out of the corner of his eye. "Tell me about it."

"If you two are talking about me again, I'm gonna do something cruel and unusual to you both," Sakura's voice drifted up to the cab.

Both men chuckled.

o0o

Sakura finished her grooming of Winter and cleaned the long white furs from the soft-bristle brush. Her cat, who loved any attention, purred her appreciation. Setting her down, Sakura opened a fresh pouch of food and poured it into Winter's little crystal dish. Her cat taken care of, she headed to the back to check on her patient.

Sasuke looked a lot better. As long as he didn't perform any vigorous activity he wouldn't strain his ribs, and the bruises were dark. Give it another week, two at most, and he ought to be healthy as a horse. The saline and antibiotics had kicked the infection, and the fever hadn't returned. He also seemed to be in better spirits, which was undeniably helping. As well as all the sleep he'd been getting.

Leaving him be, she consulted the refrigerator. She didn't care what her two friends ate, but Sasuke needed healthy, balanced meals to counteract his current condition, as well as a general malnutrition from what she suspected was years of abuse and neglect. By the lack of pink in his nails she could see he was suffering from anemia, and no sixteen year old boy should have visible ribs. He didn't look emaciated, thank heaven, but he was too thin. She wouldn't be satisfied until he put on at least fifteen pounds.

Cutting a circle out of a thick slice of whole wheat bread, she slathered butter on both sides and put a small skillet over the heat. The butter sizzled nicely when she dropped the bread into the pan. Then she cracked an egg and carefully poured it into the cut-out center. While that cooked she grabbed a bowl and started preparing fresh strawberries, blueberries, and spinach leaves. She dumped them, coconut milk, honey, a little cacao powder, Greek yogurt, and handful of cooked and shelled Edamame into the blender. She finished it with half a banana. It churned up to a nasty color that always made her smile.

It would taste much better than it looked. Flipping her toast-and-egg to brown the other side, she poured the smoothie into two cups. Sasuke wouldn't drink that entire smoothie, and she didn't like keeping these things around for any more than an hour. Breakfast tomorrow could include a fresh one with new ingredients. The smell of browning butter brought a sleepy-eyed Sasuke out of the bedroom.

He picked Winter up when she wound around his ankles, rubbing at his eyes. "What are you making?" he asked.

Smiling, she put her hands on his shoulders and steered him to sit at the table. "Breakfast." She set the glass down in front of him, as well as a small cup of water and two pills. "Those are vitamin supplements. You're anemic, these will help."

He took the vitamins, grimacing as they went down. When the toast was done, she put it on a plate for him and sat across. He seemed to be enjoying the smoothie. His eyes fell on the toast, and a sad little smile tugged at his lips.

"Mother used to make that. Saw it in a movie once and wanted to try it."

Sakura smiled. "It's a tasty thing. I learned it from Itachi. He liked it when your mother made it, too, so he asked me to make it for him once about six years ago. I've kind of gotten in the habit since then."

Sasuke's black eyes studied her as he took a bite. "You like _aniki_, don't you?"

Long past the point of acting embarrassed over her personal feelings, Sakura just smiled. "I do. I don't think he knows that, though, so don't tell him." She winked, and it got the hint of a sweet grin from the boy.

"Why don't you tell him?" he asked, consulting the smoothie again.

She sighed. "Oh, you know. Things come up so it's never the right time, or the right place, or the right words. Med school, my mother, my own emotional walls, they were all keeping me inside and Itachi out. I think I've just about made up my mind to tell him, though." She smiled.

He fell silent for a time, finishing the toast. Then, "Where are we going?"

"Yellowstone," she replied. "You told Naruto you wanted to go there, and so do all of we. It shouldn't be as crowded right now as it would be in the summer."

He gave her a funny look, one she couldn't interpret. He polished off the drink and stood. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Sure. We have plenty of water in the tank, and our generator's at full power."

He put his dishes in the sink. "Thank you, Sakura-san."

The politeness made her smile, and she watched him move. Each step was still slow and careful. She gave drinking her own smoothie some attention and let her mind wander. _Despite his fits of temper, he's a good kid. I doubt this complacency will last. He can't get away right now, he's too weak. He's recovering pretty quickly. What will happen when he _is_ strong enough?_

* * *

><p>Sakura's smoothie concoction is a great recipe I invented, btw. Try it, maybe add some ice for a nice smoothie crunch. You can put in any fruit you like, but be careful with the Edamame. :)<p> 


	10. Wounded

At some point, they stopped treating Sasuke like a sad prisoner who needed saving. It didn't happen gradually but rather all at once, and still he didn't notice until some point after the fact. It was a strange realization. While they made their slow way north to Yellowstone (Naruto didn't seem to be in any particular hurry to do anything these days), the three of them treated him like family and nothing else.

Sakura seemed to have adopted him. She treated him like a sickly son, and he couldn't decide whether her mother-henning drove him crazy or secretly pleased him. Kiba treated him like a kid brother, and Sasuke found he couldn't stop asking the man questions about his friend Hinata or Kiba himself. Something about the guy was oddly soothing.

And Naruto . . . well, he was his usual self again. No more talking softly and getting sad smiles. He was bright and obnoxious and loud, and it amused Sasuke plenty to watch Sakura try to strong-arm him into doing what she wanted. Or to stop doing what she didn't want. But as Sasuke recovered his strength - and he recovered it quickly thanks to Sakura - he felt a change begin to take over.

The pain faded to be replaced by tension. He felt like he was walking on a tightrope, one step away from falling into something he couldn't see. He felt constantly on edge, constantly waiting. And the worst part was, he had no idea why he felt that way. The more he tried to conrol it, the worse it got.

It took almost five days to reach Yellowstone. It shouldn't have taken that long, but Naruto stopped every time something caught his attention along the way. They stopped a lot. Sasuke didn't really mind, because he'd rather begun to enjoy himself. Until the strange feeling set in. He tried to keep busy and tried never to be alone, because it seemed worse when he was.

When they reached the park entrance, he was sitting up front with Naruto. The blonde idiot had been plenty pleased when Sasuke started following him everywhere he went, although it wasn't just him. Sasuke felt so nervous it was making him sick. Naruto paid the entrance fee, making friends with the park ranger until Sakura snapped from behind them,

"Stop bothering the man and just drive already, _baka_!"

Sasuke jumped, heart racing at the harsh tone in her voice. He immediately turned his face toward the window, staring blankly at the passing scenery as Naruto started driving again. _What the hell was that? Why am I suddenly so nervous?_

"Mou, you don't have to be such a bitch," Naruto whined.

A slapping sound startled Sasuke again, head whipping around to see Naruto rubbing his arm with a pout.

"Don't call me that," Sakura warned. "I'll feed you to the wolves."

Kiba snorted from his lazy sprawl on the couch. "Like they'd want 'im. Ne, Sasuke?"

Feeling off balance and weird, Sasuke turned back to the window and opted not to speak. He wasn't sure he couldn't control the temble in his voice.

"Sasuke?" Naruto inquired.

For several moments no one spoke, then Sasuke nearly leaped out of his skin when a hand landed on his arm. Naruto jerked back as though burned, and Sasuke quickly unbuckled his seat belt. "I . . . have to . . ." He stumbled to the bathroom and closed the door.

_Shit, what the hell's wrong with me? Naruto's touched me plenty. Hell, last night we curled up on the bed together! _They'd been sleeping in the bed since the beginning since there was only one bed. But they'd kept to their own sides. Last night, feeling vulnerable and worn out, Sasuke had shifted close to the man and curled into him seeking warmth. Naruto had immediately uncoiled, turning him to his liking and spooning up behind him. Sasuke had felt peace for the first time in days.

And now he was acting like a scared kitten. He forced himself to stop panting like he'd run a marathon, pulling in slow, deep breaths. It helped calm his racing heart. He kept it up until he felt light-headed, which seemed to provide a little clarity. He took a drink of water, was pleased to note his hands had stopped shaking, and went back up front.

Kiba just gave him a barely-interested glance, but Sakura's eyes narrowed with a speculative expression. Naruto just gave him a sunny grin and asked,

"You excited? We might see a wolf!" as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Sasuke thought he might be falling in love all over again. The smile he gave the man was even half genuine. "Yeah, I hope so. Can we stay here for awhile? I want to see everything. Old Faithful, the mudpots, the hot springs, the geothermal vents, the -"

Naruto chuckled. "All right, all right. We'll stay for at least a week. This was the main place all four of us wanted to go. And the park's not crowded right now, so we won't have to worry about running into a herd of humans."

"That might be kind of interesting," Kiba commented. "See one of Nature's dumbest beasts, congregating and interacting. Might be revealing."

Even Sasuke couldn't help grin at the irreverent words.

Sakura laughed. "Well, we don't have to worry about supplies. We're stocked for at least a decade. As long as no one gets gored by a bison, I think we're good."

Winter jumped up onto Sasuke's lap, startling him. Not as badly as before, though. He soothed himself by stroking her soft fur. She purred her appreciation, circling a few times before settling in. It took quite some time to get to the RV park, but it gave Sasuke time to feel calm again. Holding Winter definitely seemed to help. The lull of boring conversation around him was incredibly comforting. Sakura lectured Kiba about being lazy and helping out more, Naruto ribbed her about her fussiness, and Kiba just good-naturedly took it.

The stray thought drifted through his mind, _I wish they were my family. I wish nii-san were here, and this would be like the perfect vacation._ He felt something clench in his belly. The thoughts were too traitorously close to wishing away his father and even his mother. After all, the day of her death had been what brought his world crashing down around him.

"Hey," Naruto said abruptly, wrenching Sasuke out of his melancholy, "no sulking. It's a beautiful day, so there's no reason to frown."

Sasuke glared at him, but the words actually made him feel a bit better. Normal words, as if for a normal kid's normal issues.

"He means to feed you to a grizzly if you don't obey," Kiba piped up.

"That reminds me, this _is_ bear country," Sakura chimed in. "If we go on a hike, we have to be vigilant."

"Damn, woman," Kiba groaned, "don't you know how to unwind for even a second? You're so uptight it's stressful."

Naruto snorted. "She'd fall apart if she unwound, man. You know that. It's in her genes."

Sasuke sniffed. "As if genes have anything to do with that. She's just more responsible than you two clowns."

"Ouch!" Naruto gasped, clutching at his chest.

Sakura smiled, looking pleased. "That's right. It's for your own good. You two might be dangerous to yourselves."

Managing not to grin was quite a feat. Naruto's indination stretched to epic proportions, and Kiba just smiled and adopted an even more indolent sprawl.

It didn't take long for Naruto and Kiba to hook 'Winnie' up at the RV park, at which point it was just past four. Sakura slapped her hands against her thighs. "Should we explore the visitor center today? Tomorrow we can start walking around the park."

The sudden noise again startled Sasuke, and he could tell that Sakura noticed. He pretended not to see the questioning look she shot him, so not ready for her to say anything. Ever. She didn't, but he had a feeling her silence wouldn't last forever.

o0o

Naruto draped an arm around Sasuke's slender shoulders, using it as an excuse to touch the kid and drag him closer. In the last five days some of the thinness had filled out. He thought the kid had gained a few pounds, flourishing beneath Sakura's care. He was moving without hesitation, though he never made sudden or quick movements. The bruises were fading, now a muted purple instead of vivid black and blue.

But with the return of his health came other, less happy changes. Sasuke was exhibiting the strange behavior Naruto had witnessed when the kid was around the bastard. He was still his usual snarky self, but he sort of followed Naruto around like a lost puppy. He obviously didn't like being alone, and it made him a tiny bit clingy. Normally, Naruto didn't think he would mind so much. However . . .

Worse, the kid was jumping at every sudden move or loud noise. It would send near-panic flashing across his face, making him blanch and breathe too fast. So far Naruto had pretended not to notice, because he instinctively knew Sasuke wasn't ready for a confrontation. And probably didn't even know why he was so nervous. But Naruto did know, and it was beginning to make him sick.

_He's strong enough now that he's hyper aware of his surroundings. He's gone into fight-or-flight mode. It's like he's waiting for the next attack to come._ Because soon after Sasuke recovered from the vicious abuse, the bastard would begin anew. Naruto had no idea what to do about it. _I don't know what to do for him. I don't want to walk on egg shells or treat him like he's fragile, because then he'll think he's fragile, and damn it I don't want him thinking there's something wrong with him! What should I do, butterfly? What do you need from me?_

Sasuke didn't offer even token protest to Naruto draping himself over him, but he balanced it out with bitching.

"We've been driving forever. Why can't we go for a long walk today? We could probably see some things today. And I don't want to eat at the restaurant. I don't like eating at restaurants. Do we _have_ to go to the gift shop?"

"Why not?" Naruto demanded, ruffling the kid's hair. "We're tourists. Tourists go to gift shops and buy tacky shit."

"I guess we're proud supporters of stereotypes today," Kiba mused.

Sakura snorted. "I'm sure they'll have plenty of things that _aren't_ tacky, baka. Maybe I can find a cute stuffed bison."

"Why do ya gotta call them that?" Naruto demanded. "Everyone else calls them buffalo."

"Because they are bison," Sakura said in a prissy tone, "not buffalo. Any educated person with half a brain knows that."

"Guess that means Naruto has only a quarter of a brain," Sasuke suggested, giving Naruto a look of doe-eyed innocence.

It was god-damned cute. Naruto had the ridiculous impulse to lean down and kiss that impertinent mouth. "Watch your mouth, brat," he said good-naturedly, lifting his hand off the kid's shoulder to push his head down.

Sasuke's lips twitched like they did when he was trying not to grin.

Sakura was right about the gift shop, but Naruto had a hard time paying attention to stuff with his mind occupied by Sasuke. Once they got inside the boy shrugged out of his hold but stayed close. Sakura won his attention asking him about what kinds of things he liked, and he stuck by her side while Kiba wandered aimlessly. Naruto slipped outside and took out his cell phone.

Itachi answered after three rings. "Naruto. How are you?"

"We're all right," Naruto replied. "I'm worried about Sasuke, though."

"What happened?"

"You know how he'd get all skittish after his bruises and injuries healed?"

"Yeah."

"He's acting like that now. Not as bad as usual, I think, but it is getting worse." Naruto sighed, raking fingers through his hair. "What do I do, 'Tachi? I'm so afraid he's gonna bolt and try to get back home. Right to that waiting bastard."

A long pause followed. Then, "I think you're going to have to confront him," Itachi replied. "About everything. About Father's abuse, Sasuke's behavior, and Mother's death. He's so shut down it's killing him. He needs to get it out, he needs to grieve her death and the terrible turn his life took. It's going to be unpleasant. But it's got to come out."

"Yeah," Naruto murmured after a time. He felt heavy. "It's going to be really unpleasant. You know it might backfire."

"Maybe. But like a broken bone that needs to be broken again to heal properly, it has to be done."

And feel safe enough to do it. Safe enough to break down and let someone be strong for him until he could spread his wings and fly again. Shit. He dragged his hand over his face. "Yeah. I'll . . . yeah. Talk to ya soon." Ending the call, he pocketed his phone and stared up at the sky. No inspiration was forthcoming.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

The tentative sound of Sasuke's voice made him want to smile and cry at the same time. He yanked the kid to his side in a one-armed hug that might have been too tight. "Nothing, butterfly." _Everything._ "Nothing at all."


	11. Break

He decided to give it seven days. He arrived at Yellowstone and waited in the RV park for four days before an enormous Winnegabo appeared. It wasn't the only RV to arrive, but it was the newest and far and away the biggest. He smiled and settled in to do a little reconnaissance.

He wasn't kept waiting for long. The blonde man, Cameron, emerged from the RV with a tall friend in tow. This second man looked Cameron's age, with shaggy brown hair and a slightly feral look. He frowned. _Did he always have someone with him other than Sasuke? No one mentioned others._ Not that it mattered. The final surprise came when they all came down out of the RV and there was a woman with them.

Sasuke emerged last, looking mostly recovered. Yes, there were bruises discoloring the left side of his pretty face. They were faded to the point of mostly healed, and Kakashi's keen eyes noticed a scabbed gash below the boy's eye and the healed lip. He looked like he'd been the victim of intentional and methodical violence. It was nice to have his suspicions confirmed.

_So there are three of them in on this . . . intervention._ Kakashi didn't try to follow them as they headed for the gift shop and tourist center. Instead he closed his eyes and dredged up Uchiha Fugaku in his mind's eye. The man had obviously been quite distraught over the loss of his son. He'd looked pale, eyes hollow and shadowed. Learning his son's whereabouts had breathed a little life into him, though.

Shaking his head to clear it of erroneous thoughts, Kakashi focused on the man's appearance. His 'eyes' traveled down the man's arms to his hands. There, the last confirmation he needed, split and bruised knuckles. Dark brown eyes opened. _It was him. He was the one who hurt the boy. How interesting. I have no doubt then, that Itachi knows who has his brother and that he was in on this from the beginning._

So who was Cameron, really? Itachi had the money and influence to give a person a fake identity. Even the motel's credit card records showed the name Cameron Reid. _I could trace the line of credit, but I doubt it would lead anywhere. Perhaps back to Itachi, if nothing else._ While that might prove Itachi was complicit, it wouldn't shed any light on 'Cameron's' true identity.

The best course of action, for now, seemed to be to carefully follow this little party around and determine their identities with listening. If he went about it the right way, he was certain he could 'encounter' Sasuke and start up a pleasant conversation with the boy. According to Fugaku, Sasuke was a quiet, self-possessed boy of great maturity. He wouldn't shy away from a polite stranger. Kakashi smiled to himself. As long as he didn't seem creepy or too interested in the boy.

Which, thanks to Kakashi's growing curiosity, wouldn't exactly be easy. Sasuke had called his father. Perhaps he'd been 'removed' from home against his will. _Maybe I can convince him to come with me of his own volition._ That would be far easier than trying to haul around a drugged and unresponsive sixteen-year-old. He smiled to himself. _Maybe if I talk to him I'll have an attack of conscience and decide against taking him back to an abusive father._ The smile grew. Then again, it was a large sum of money.

o0o

Morning of their first full day in Yellowstone dawned cool but clear. Naruto planned to leave pretty early, and Sakura dragged Kiba with her to see about renting bicycles. It would give him a day with Sasuke, feel him out and see if he could accomplish something. He woke the boy and pushed him into the bathroom to shower and get ready to go. He packed water and a lunch, fitting everything neatly (and not too heavily) into one pack. Sasuke emerged and easily accepted the idea of going off alone with the blonde.

Making sure he had both the binoculars and his digital camera, Naruto got them out of the RV. Sakura had her key, so he locked up and steered Sasuke away. The RV park was right by Yellowstone River and Yellowstone Lake, providing a beautiful backdrop.

For a time, Sasuke chattered about wolves and their reintroduction into Yellowstone. He was unusually talkative, and Naruto was loath to make him stop. He found himself asking whatever random question popped into his head just to keep the kid going. He obviously loved wolves, and it was such a pleasant sound, his passion. They stopped many times, Sasuke peering around with the powerful binoculars, hoping to spy one of the elusive predators.

After lunch, they spent a time in companionable silence before Sasuke ended it.

"You can't keep me forever, you know," he said in a soft - and sad? - tone.

It caught Naruto off guard, but he was nothing if not flexible. For the moment, he opted to go for humor rather than seriousness. "Why not? I like having you follow me around like a puppy."

The words seemed to hit a nerve. Sasuke stopped walking, feet planted apart and arms folded. He looked damn stubborn and cute. And ready for a fight. "Is that what you think of me?"

Naruto grinned, reaching out and tapping a finger against Sasuke's nose before the kid could jerk out of reach. "Maybe a hissing kitten," he amended.

Black eyes flashed, but this time Naruto couldn't tell what with. The kid turned on his heel and stalked in the opposite direction. "I guess I had the wrong idea about you."

Again, not what he'd been expecting. Sasuke was hardly running, so Naruto trotted to catch up and fell in beside him. "What idea did you have?"

Sasuke flashed him a sideways glare. "Maybe that you were an adult?"

Naruto chuckled, perfectly willing to take the barbs. "I dunno where you got that impression. I thought you liked my boyish charm. Why so pissy?"

"Maybe because I don't want my fate in the hands of an immature _baka_," Sasuke snapped, stopping so suddenly Naruto almost tripped over him. He thumped his fist against Naruto's chest, hard enough to hurt a little. "Maybe because I don't want to be treated like some little kid?"

There was too much in those two sentences to address all at once, and it sounded like disappointment in the kid's voice. Naruto couldn't help relenting. He put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "I don't think of you as a little kid. I think we both know the exact day that stopped."

Sasuke jerked back, slapping viciously at Naruto's hands and connecting with a hot sting. "Don't say what you think I want to hear! You think you can just placate me and do whatever you want?"

"Of course not," Naruto said, not trying to touch him again. "What's wrong? Just earlier you were so peaceful."

"Maybe I was just pretending," Sasuke sneered. "Maybe I don't want to be here. Maybe I hate you and want you to fucking take me home already!"

His use of the word 'maybe' felt significant. Even as his mouth replied, his mind scrambled for an explanation. "And what if I did?" he asked quietly. "What then? Things would just go back to the way they were? Your father beating the shit out of you every time he has a bad day? Every second of that life you were waiting for someone to save you. Why so hostile now? It's a little late, don't you think?"

Sasuke's lip curled back in a snarl. "Don't talk about it like you have any clue what it was like! And I sure as hell don't need _you_ to save me."

Naruto snorted without a hint of mirth. "Oh, you need it so much I don't even know where to _begin_," he disagreed. "And I know what a grieving father is like. My mother died too, remember?"

"My mother was _taken_ from us," Sasuke snapped, an ugly sneer on his face. "_Your_ mother killed herself."

For several moments while Naruto's vision swam red, he didn't notice the way Sasuke was holding himself. The impulse to slap the little shit right across the face was too strong. Then, while he berated himself for even thinking he wanted to hit the kid, he realized Sasuke had braced himself. Satisfaction, fear, and anticipation swirled in his eyes. The anger dissipated like smoke, and Naruto lowered his head. _He's not just expecting me to hit him. I think he actually _wants_ me to. Maybe not consciously, but it's . . . what he knows. He probably can't remember how to live in a world where someone's not hurting him._

"God damn it, butterfly," he whispered, practically lunging for the boy.

Every muscle in Sasuke's body went rigid, but he let out a muffled sound of surprise when Naruto enfolded him in a crushing embrace. _I'm not gonna cry. He's had enough of people breaking down on him._ The thought was enough to stop the tears threatening, and he rested his cheek on top of Sasuke's head.

"Don't you dare say such a cruel thing again," he murmured, running his hand over Sasuke's shoulders and cupping the back of his neck. "The way she died didn't make it any less painful for me."

The tense body in his arms abruptly melted, and Naruto had to catch him from collapsing limply to the ground. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke gasped, sounding like he was choking. "I don't know why I said that."

"I do," Naruto said gently, pushing Sasuke back to arm's length. "It's when you're better that your father starts in on you again, isn't it? That's what you're waiting for."

Wrenching free with a sound Naruto could only describe as tormented, Sasuke paced away from him and hid his face in his hands. "I hate this. You lied to me."

Blink. "When?" Naruto asked, following and once more putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. He couldn't let go of the boy. He somehow knew if he didn't hold onto him, he would run.

"You said there was nothing wrong with me," Sasuke replied in a small voice. "If I really am waiting for you to hurt me, that isn't normal."

_No, but that's not your fault._ He sighed softly. "Why are you blaming yourself?" A purely rhetorical question, because Naruto already knew the answer. But he wanted to know if Sasuke did, too.

A barely-perceptible tremor started up in the boy's body as he looked up at Naruto. "I . . ."

He looked so confused, so hopeless, so lost. Naruto slowly turned the boy back to face him, shaking him gently. "It isn't you. That's the bastard's voice in your head."

Those black eyes just peered up at him with a plea to understand.

"Itachi told me once," Naruto said, "that the bastard blamed his abuse on you. For looking like your mother, and because she left him behind."

"She . . . she did," Sasuke whimpered.

He looked so close to breaking. Naruto ached with the necessity. Glass that was cracked beyond repair could only be shattered and made anew. "She died, Sasuke. She's dead, and you'll never see her again. She's _gone_."

Tears gathered behind Sasuke's eyes, but he blinked and they were gone. The pain was swept away by anger. He hit at Naruto's hands, trying to free himself. "Let me go, asshole! No one knows that better than me!"

This time, Naruto didn't let him go. He squeezed the boy to his chest, pinning his arms between them. By sweeping his leg beneath both Sasuke's feet, he unbalanced the boy and took away his leverage to escape. It didn't stop him squirming, though.

"It must have been so painful," he said softly, pressing his lips to Sasuke's forehead. "You were just a little boy. There were probably so many times you wanted to ask her questions, or run to her for comfort, or hear her laugh, or lick the spoon when she was baking, or help her do the housework, or just lay with your head on her lap when you were sick. But she's gone. You couldn't do any of those things, and you never will again."

He sounded like he was choking again. "S-stop . . . shut up . . ."

"She was such a great person," Naruto continued, relentless. "I really liked her. She was a good cook, and she was pretty and sweet. She just took charge of her husband and her house, and everything always looked perfect. You know, I loved it when she hugged me. She had a soft and firm body that felt so comforting. I really loved making her laugh. It was a surprisingly deep sound for such a petite thing. You look just like her, right down to this skinny frame." He let out a quiet chuckle. "She was a little taller, though."

No words of protest this time, just that muffled sound.

"Bet if it had been your father who died, she never would've raised a hand to you," Naruto finished, little more than a whisper.

Sasuke stiffened. "Of course not! She was gentle and kind and she _loved_ me and never got mad at me or yelled at me or hurt me or . . ."

And finally, _finally_, it happened. Sasuke's spine seemed to turn to water, and with a deep shuddering breath the tears started to fall. Naruto let Sasuke's dead weight take them to the ground, sitting so the boy was on his lap and completely wrapped up in his arms.

High overhead, the cry of a hawk made him look up. The bird spiraled lazily for some time, occasionally beating its wings. It abruptly folded them in close to its body and dove down. As Naruto watched, it shifted to stretch out its talons and snatch up some hapless fodder on the ground. It looked like a fat gopher or something. He heard it let out a shriek, then it was over. The hawk bent its head down to examine its kill, then it took to wing once more with the rodent gripped in its talons.

Naruto rested his cheek against the black hair, sifting his fingers through silken strands. When he felt Sasuke's body start tensing and his breathing hitch as if to stop himself from crying, he squeezed a little tighter. "It's all right, butterfly," he murmured. "Get it all out. I'm the only one here, and I've got you."

How long? How long did they sit there on the slightly cold ground, surrounded only by the wild and the animals who didn't care? A herd of buffalo (_bison_, he reminded himself with a small grin) off in the distance grazed a little closer all the time, but Naruto didn't feel any alarm. They seemed completely uninterested. He could see some young ones, much smaller than their massive parents.

Eventually he realized the only thing he could hear was the wind and the sound of his own voice whispering soothing nothings. The tears had stopped, and Sasuke was curled against his chest with eyes closed. He might have looked peaceful were it not for the tear tracks. Naruto thought he might be asleep, but when he stopped talking dark lashes lifted off pale cheeks. Sasuke didn't look up at him, but neither did he try to move away.

The tears seemed to have dried up for now, but Naruto could tell his butterfly was far from over the grief.

"That first week was like a nightmare," Sasuke mumbled after a time. "It didn't seem real. I kept expecting to wake up and find out it was just a bad dream. Then there was her funeral, and after that . . . I don't think I ever really cried. Her death ruined everything, and I barely noticed. I was too busy trying to . . ."

"Stay alive?" Naruto suggested.

"He said it was all my fault," the boy whispered. "I believed him. I still do. I don't know how . . . not to."

"Here's what I propose," Naruto said with only a slight pause. "Listen to me. It's not your fault. There, problem solved."

Sasuke tipped his head back to look up at Naruto. Then, to his shock, the boy broke into an impossibly sweet little grin. It reminded Naruto of when he was nine, lighting up an entire room just by entering it. "Hn. _Baka_." And he tucked his head beneath Naruto's chin.

Naruto smiled. "That's right. Your idiot."

A long, deep silence fell. It was a comfortable one, so Naruto felt no need to break it. Eventually Sasuke stirred, and he expelled a slow breath on a soft sigh.

"I love you."

It was barely audible, and for a second Naruto thought Sasuke hadn't meant for him to hear. But stealing a glance down showed color rising in the boy's cheeks. His mind raced, trying to interpret that. As well as how he should respond. Well, truth was best after all.

"Love you too, butterfly." Even if it was only as a little brother, that statement was true.

"Excuse me, you boys don't happen to know the park better than me, do you?"

Naruto had seen the man coming, but to be approached by him managed to startle him a little. He looked up into a bland face with a bad mop of brown hair. His smile was benign, eyes slightly vacant as if he wasn't very bright. Naruto encouraged Sasuke up to his feet and faced the tourist. His English was good, but Naruto recognized the accent of true English speakers. This fellow probably wasn't American.

"Probably not," he said with an easy smile. "Unless you're looking for something specific? I did look at the park map before we headed out for our walk."

The man brightened. "I'm looking for Old Faithful," he said. "I know it's what all tourists do, but I can't help it. I want to see one of the world's most famous geysers!"

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry about it, man. My friends and I are planning to go out there tomorrow. You're on the right track. Just kind of circle around the lake and keep going that way. It's probably a dozen miles? Maybe twenty? Not real sure, but not too far." He eyed the man. "A bit far to make it on foot, though. You walking?"

"Guess not," the man said, sounding chagrined. "Even if I wanted to I'd never make it before nightfall."

"And then you'd probably get 'et by wolves," Naruto agreed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As if wolves would want to eat a stupid human."

Naruto chuckled, ruffling his hair. "He's not trying to be mean, I promise. It's just his way. I'm Cameron, by the way." He held out a hand.

The man shook it, and though his hands were clammy his grip was firm. Maybe a little too firm. "Pleasure. I'm Pierre."

"French, eh? You're quite a long way from home!"

Pierre shook his head. "I'm from France, but I haven't been there in a long time. I've spent most of my life in Spain, actually."

"Really?" Sasuke piped up. "I've never been to Europe." He gave Naruto a sideways glance. "We'll have to go."

Said with both a hint of demand and plea. Naruto grinned. "Sure will."

"You two brothers?" Pierre asked.

Strange thing to ask, given that they didn't look anything alike. With the age difference, however, being lovers wouldn't be appropriate. No matter how he looked at it, Sasuke looked too young for Naruto. "Yeah," he confirmed. "Step brothers. This is Eiji. Hey, you want to go with us to the geyser tomorrow? That's quite a sight to be seeing by yourself."

Pierre smiled. "You're very kind, but surely you don't want some middle-aged man tagging along? You two boys should enjoy yourselves."

"We will, don't worry about that," Naruto reassured. "C'mon, it'll be fun. Afterward we can go back to the lodge and have a nice dinner. Sound good, Eiji?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care."

"It's settled then. You camping, or staying at the lodge?"

"The lodge," Pierre replied. "You?"

"The RV park. Meet you at the lodge at nine tomorrow morning. We'll get a nice early start of it. Don't be late!" Grabbing Sasuke's arm, he started walking back. Pierre didn't follow, heading instead toward the lake.

When they were far enough off, Sasuke leveled Naruto with quite a glare. "What the hell was that? Why would you invite a total stranger?"

Naruto gave him a cheeky grin. "The more the merrier! He was a nice guy."

The answer obviously did little to satisfy the kid, but Naruto kept his reasons to himself. _I don't trust that guy. No one with such empty eyes has a grip like that. He's hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what._


	12. Observe

_"I love you." I can't believe I said that to him. What's wrong with me? He must think I'm a complete and total mess. Flailing around all my emotions out there, everything from being a bitch to an asshole to a basket case._ No matter how he looked at it, Sasuke felt like a fool. On top of the sudden upwelling of grief ten years in the making, it was hard to even open his mouth let alone smile and act like nothing was wrong.

Fortunately, no one seemed to think he should. Sakura was her usual bossy self that night, making a healthy dinner that still managed to taste good while ordering her boys to wash up and sit and eat and then clean the kitchen area. It should have been funny. After dinner, she unwrapped his ribs for the last time. She seemed satisfied by what she saw.

"The bruises will be gone in another week, two at the most," she told him as she rubbed a sweet-smelling ointment onto his back and chest.

Her caring hurt. It hurt somewhere deep down in a place that hadn't existed before today. When Sakura abruptly reached over and pulled him to lay with his head in her lap, he couldn't stop the tears. She didn't say a word, just quietly hummed and stroked his hair. He wasn't even sure why he was crying, but it was some time before sheer exhaustion bade him stop. Seemingly able to read minds, Sakura didn't mention it. She just swiped a soft cloth over his face to dry the tear tracks.

"Take a shower," she said, squeezing his hand. "I'll make you some chamomile tea, then I think you should go to bed."

He thought he should have been annoyed by her treating him like a kid, but he could only summon gratitude. He took a fairly quick shower, just wanting to sleep for a year. When he got out, Naruto was already sitting on the bed with a mug of steaming tea that smelled wonderful. Sasuke obediently climbed under the covers and took the mug. It was only half full, and he drank it slowly. Then Naruto held him.

_He said he loved me, too. I bet he didn't mean it like I do. He probably still thinks of me as a kid. A little brother. _It was strange, through the ups and downs and all the tangled emotions the only thing that hadn't changed was that he loved Naruto. That as badly as he wanted to go home to his father, he wanted to stay right here in this man's arms.

o0o

It turned out there was one more person to surprise Kakashi. A woman with outrageous pink hair. He wondered what she'd done to it to make it that color. Bleached the unholy living hell out of it first? Probably. It was a good job, really, with no visible roots and no streaks. If pink hair were possible, the color would have looked perfectly natural. Her eyebrows were a soft color that even made the pink look natural. _I wonder what her real color is. I can't even tell._

She was very attractive, but she had quite the attitude. She obviously ruled the roost, so to speak, and she clearly expected her boys to obey her. They did, too. Sasuke deferred to her like an obedient son, sticking fairly close to her. When they headed out for Old Faithful together, she drove and gave shotgun to the boy. She talked to him softly the whole drive, while Cameron chattered to Kakashi and his other friend, whom he simply introduced as 'Fred'. Such a fake name it was painful.

And while 'Pierre' politely replied in a friendly manner, Kakashi let his mind wander. Fred. Cameron Reid was a common name but it didn't sound fake. Fred did. It made Kakashi wonder if this Cameron were onto him. The pinkette had introduced herself as Sylvia, and she'd said it in such a way that Kakashi honestly had no idea if that was her real name or not. She was . . . interesting.

". . . don't know, Pierre?"

Quickly tuning into the conversation, Kakashi pasted on his bland smile while his mind played back what Cameron had just asked. "Hm, something about me most people don't know. Well, I collect comic books. Does that count?"

"Really?" 'Fred' said, looking mildly interested. "Which ones?"

Kakashi tried his best to look embarrassed. "It's a foolish habit. I search for rare first editions, doesn't matter which series. I've gathered some of every comic from X-Men to Ghost Rider. I never look at them. I never even take them out of their packaging. I just like having them in my collection."

Cameron laughed. "Man, I so know what you mean. I collect stamps. Fucking goofy habit, lemme tell ya. I have at least thirty-thousand coffee cans full of stamps from everywhere. Common stamps, uncommon stamps, rare stamps, stamps that aren't even real postage. It's dumb."

"Then it suits you," Sasuke shot back from the front.

Pretty Sylvia burst into laughter. Even 'Fred' looked amused. Cameron clutched at his chest.

"Ow! Straight through the heart! What would Mother say?"

"Mother approves," Sylvia said, dry as toast.

Kakashi didn't miss the honey-sweet smile Sasuke gave the young woman. _Interesting. He definitely isn't with these people out of force. He obviously cares for them. So then, who are they? How did they meet?_

"It's good to see you boys are so close," he said with a wistful sigh. "Most brothers don't get along. How did your parents meet?"

Cameron waved a hand, careless and nonchalant. Effortless. "My old man and his old woman hooked up. I know, I know. Weird, 'cos Eiji's Asian."

Sylvia made a rude sound. "As if I would ever 'hook up' with your oaf of a father."

"Oh ho, so you've adopted him now, have you?" Cameron said, pushing against the back of her seat like a kid wanting attention. "What do you think of that, Ei-chan?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that, _baka_."

Their interactions were . . . perfect, for lack of a better word. Natural. If Kakashi had never seen Sasuke, he wouldn't believe for a second this wasn't an ordinary family who were quite close.

"Since Sylvia's my girl," Fred said from his lazy lounge, "that would make me a dad. I'm too young to be a dad."

Sylvia snorted. "Like hell I'm your girl, _baka_. Keep your mitts to yourself. That goes for me _and_ my Eiji."

"It's not like I'm so non-discriminating that I'm a danger," Fred protested. "I'm a perfect gentleman at all times."

An interesting thing to say, Kakashi thought. Did this scruffy, wild-eyed man like Sasuke? He put a benign smile on his face.

Cameron chortled. "Man, say something so ambiguous and you're gonna give people the wrong idea."

Fred just shrugged one shoulder. "Or the right one."

Kakashi smiled at him. "I think that's wonderful. Youth these days are so tolerant and open-minded."

Now Cameron laughed out loud. "Damn, you sounded like such a stuffy old man just then, Pierre!"

Fred chuckled, and Sylvia grinned.

The thought rose unbidden. _These are good kids._ Kakashi blinked. _What a thing to think. That sounded almost . . . human._ He even managed to flush. "I'm sorry, I must seem like such an old man to you."

Cameron clapped him on the shoulder, jarringly hard. "Not until you feel old, man."

When they arrived at their destination and everyone got out, Cameron grabbed Sasuke's wrist and tugged him along ahead of everyone. His good cheer was obviously infectious; Sasuke had a faint - but content - smile on his pretty face. Cameron flashed a look Kakashi's way, and he nearly did a double take. _What was that? Did I imagine it?_ It was gone so quickly he couldn't be sure, which was unlike him.

_It looked . . . suspicious. Meaningful. What the hell? Does he actually suspect me of something? But what? I've played my part perfectly, haven't I?_ Inwardly he smiled. _Perhaps therein is the problem? I played my role too well?_ But maybe Cameron just thought Pierre was some kind of pervert tagging along for the ride. That was a safe suspicion, as they went. Kakashi was more than capable of meeting any kind of physical threat, but he did need to make sure no one looked too closely at him when he was ready to take Sasuke.

So he drifted away from the kids while they admired the geyser. It gave him time to think as he watched the eruption of water and steam.

_Surely if Sasuke was kidnapped by someone he didn't know, he wouldn't be acting so . . . happy. No, not happy I suppose. His eyes are too dark and clouded for that. But he does look content, I'm certain he is here because he wants to be._ He was certain now that this had been an extraction, not a taking. And Cameron, Sylvia, and Fred obviously truly cared about their young charge. Or whatever their real names were.

_How can I learn their identities?_

Facial recognition? He had Cameron's face from the security feed in the airport. Yeah, he had a few contacts who ought to be able to pull that off. If they were in the US, they had to have passports. Possibly. _Cameron used a credit card at the motel. I ought to be able to find the billing address. Follow the money._

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the four youngsters without his presence. He was far enough away now to be perfectly unobtrusive, and none of them gave the slightest clue they were even impacted by him. He made sure to drift farther away to minimize it more.

Cameron definitely had a loud, boisterous personality. He lit up the entire area with his bright smile and easy laugh. He reminded Kakashi of a brightly colored balloon that would just fly away without a tether. Sylvia provided the tether with her more stoic demeanor. He suspected she was brilliant beneath her stern expression. And Fred seemed like the kind of person who would just go with the flow, wherever it flowed. They fit together well.

And Sasuke. He didn't seem like an outcast. It was subtle, but he was at the center of all their actions and interactions. They were all three paying special attention to him, it was everywhere in their body language. And he soaked it up like a cat, splitting his attention between them equally. All the while with those haunted, clouded eyes.

_This is better than I thought it would be._

With a start, he realized Cameron was looking right at him. And the friendly smile was gone. There was nothing challenging in his frank stare, but they were eyes that missed nothing. _He's sizing me up._ Grateful he'd been staring off into space and not looking at the four youngsters, he lifted a hand with his benign smile and waved. Cameron waved but didn't return the smile.

When the kids were ready to move on, Kakashi ever-so-politely declined a ride back. He'd put them out enough, he couldn't possibly take advantage of them. Plus, he wasn't ready to leave yet. They didn't insist, and he didn't watch the car disappear over the horizon. He had a lot to think about. Pulling out his cell phone, he sent the image of Cameron Reid to one of his contacts and typed in a phone number.

"Zabuza? The file I just sent you, see if you can find out this man's identity."

"_Hai_. Time?"

"As soon as you can," Kakashi replied, ending the call and pocketing his phone. And in the meantime . . . _Let's see if I can find out where the money goes._


	13. Contract

Emotions, Naruto thought with a faint sigh, were almost more trouble than they were worth. How was it even possible to feel so much all at the same time without bursting like an overripe melon? Lounging on Winnie's couch on a gloomy morning was giving him nothing to do but think. Sakura had dragged Kiba off, insisting that Sasuke needed a day without activity to recover from the shocks he'd received in the last few days. Naruto was glad she'd not kicked him out and chosen to stay herself, but . . . introspection did not become him.

Sasuke, who obviously didn't feel all that well today, was lying against his chest sound asleep. He'd taken a few advil after breakfast and crashed. Not that Naruto could blame him. He knew the kid had slept terribly, tossing and turning and waking often. He'd kept Naruto awake. A couple times he'd woke to hear Sasuke quietly crying, probably trying not to wake the others.

_When he gives me that shy smile of his I want to kiss him. When he cuddles up to me like this all I see is a little kid needing comfort. _His own knack for complicating things was seriously getting on his own nerves. To top it off, he was actually feeling a little homesick. He missed Japan. He missed his job. He missed his old man. He missed Itachi. But Sasuke wasn't ready to go home. He wasn't strong enough to face his father and not revert to old behavior.

_He won't even be old enough to leave for another few years._ Not that Itachi would ever abandon his little brother. Turning his head to the side, he pressed his lips to Sasuke's forehead. No fever.

"I do love you, butterfly," he murmured. "I just wish I could figure out exactly _how_ I love you." He smiled faintly, breathing in the boy's soft scent. "I guess if I felt like you were my kid brother, I wouldn't want to kiss you, hm?"

Sasuke stirred, making a soft, sleepy sound. It was cute. Naruto gave him room to make himself comfortable again, and he slipped back into a deep slumber. Naruto drew in a breath so deep it lifted Sasuke and expelled it in a long sigh.

_I think Kiba likes him. Okay, how would I feel if Kiba started kissing him? Dating him?_ The response was an immediate, gut-clenching resistance to the idea. Naruto smiled, resting his cheek against Sasuke's forehead. _Guess that answers my question. He's mine, and I don't want to share. And when, exactly, did I start feeling that way?_ With no answer forthcoming, he stopped puzzling it over. It hardly mattered. Because Naruto wasn't the kind of person to analyze something to death, nor was he the kind who denied what he felt.

_I like him. Yeah, I like him. But he's not ready for a relationship. He's too fragile right now._ He needed time to figure himself out, to put himself back together. For all the cracks to heal so he didn't shatter.

o0o

_"I do love you, butterfly. I just wish I could figure out exactly _how_ I love you."_ The feel of his lips, warm and soft, curving up in a smile as he inhaled. _"I guess if I felt like you were my kid brother, I wouldn't want to kiss you, hm?"_

Even half asleep as he was, Sasuke still heard the words. They settled down slow and quiet as snow into his conscious, warming a part of him that had been frozen for too long. He was surrounded and safe. _He wants to kiss me. He doesn't think of me as just a little brother._ Sasuke wanted to open his eyes, to show Naruto he'd heard. Maybe to have Naruto give him his first kiss right then. Instead he fell back asleep.

He woke to find his headache was mostly gone, and Naruto was watching something on TV. It looked like a movie about cops. Sasuke shifted and slowly sat up, reluctant to relinquish the man's warmth. Naruto muted the TV and looked at him. There was a tenderness in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Sasuke hoped he wasn't blushing.

"I . . . have a favor," he said hesitantly, trying not to fidget. The three of them hadn't let him anywhere near a cell phone since his last . . . trick. "I want to call nii-san."

Naruto blinked. "Really? I'm sure he'd be glad to hear from you."

Hopeful, Sasuke edged a tiny bit closer. "You can listen. I won't try anything stupid. I just want to hear his voice."

Naruto smiled and dug out his cell phone. "Just let me see if he's around." It didn't seem to ring many times before Naruto said, "Hey, 'Tachi. You free right now?" A pause. "Great. Got someone who wants to talk to you."

Sasuke couldn't help grabbing the phone. "Nii-san?"

The pause even sounded startled. "Sasuke?" A flood of warmth into the familiar tone. "How are you? You sound better."

To his horror, tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes. "I'm all right, nii-san," he murmured. "I . . . just wanted to . . . I miss you."

"Don't cry, otouto," Itachi said, voice full of affection and as if he longed to hold his brother. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah," Sasuke managed, because even though he wanted to be home he loved being with Naruto.

"Do you forgive me?" came the quiet, low question.

That ended Sasuke's resolve. "_Hai,_ nii-san," he whispered, and the tears couldn't be stopped anymore. Gentle fingers took the phone from him, and he heard Naruto end the call. For once, however, he didn't want comforting. When Naruto touched his arm, he shrugged it off and stood. "I . . . I want to be alone. For a while."

Naruto didn't press. "All right." He headed into the cab and turned on some music.

Sasuke closed the 'door' to the bedroom and sank down. For a time the tears trickled down his face, then they dried up and he laid down. It felt like there were none left in him. _It feels like I've been crying for two days._ Strangely, something inside him felt different. He still wanted to see his father, but he didn't think it was for the same reasons anymore.

**o0o**

Uzumaki Naruto. A young man with no college degree but a good job. From which he'd taken unlimited leave, not telling his boss where he'd gone nor how long he'd be gone. Well liked by everyone. He had a step-brother whose description matched 'Fred', which made that man Kiba.

Cameron Reid's credit card had a billing address that put Itachi responsible for the payments. In other words, he was involved in Sasuke's disappearance and was probably close friends with Uzumaki. Pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. He still didn't know the young woman's identity, but finding out was more an incidental. It wasn't important.

Kakashi considered what he'd managed to dig up. Uzumaki didn't have any sort of colorful background. His behavior wasn't delinquent. _It just all seems like such a dramatic response to abuse, if that's why they ran. Why not call the police? Sure, Uchiha is powerful and wealthy. But not so much that he could get away with hurting his own son. People hate child abuse more than just about anything these days._

Rising, he paced to the bathroom and studied his face in the mirror. One of his eyes had a large scar nearly bisecting it. It was a miracle the eye itself was still intact. For all the good it did. He'd lost all sight in it after the wound healed. His hair was an unusual silvery gray, but he didn't look old. The set of his mouth and jaw were stern and harsh, giving him an empty-eyed, cruel countenance.

Once, he'd been an attractive man. Now his face looked too cold. Not like Naruto, warm and bright as a blazing sun. Or Sasuke, as wounded and dark as the moon. Polar opposites they were, but they completed each other. Because as much as Sasuke cared about his other two friends, it was obviously Uzumaki that he loved. The way that he melted into the man's hold. And Kakashi couldn't forget the first time he'd approached them, sitting out there by the lake. Sasuke quietly weeping and Naruto holding him.

It had been a moment too painfully beautiful for even him to interrupt.

Someone knocked on his door.

He blinked, surprised. No one should be disturbing him here. He slipped his mask on, the one that concealed life's ravages and left visible only one dark eye. When he glanced out the peephole, no one was there. He frowned, then it smoothed. _Room service._ He pulled open the door to see a tray waiting for him. And -

"I knew it. I _knew_ you weren't some lame-ass guy named Pierre. You're the one he told me about. Kakashi."

Long past the point where he could be startled, Kakashi's surprised manifested instead as a sardonic smile. "Uzumaki-kun. You're even bolder than I thought."

The young man appeared, glaring fit to kill. "You already know my name?"

"Of course. I assume it was Itachi-kun who told you about me?"

No confirmation. The young man lifted his chin and folded his arms. "You're not taking Sasuke back to that bastard."

Blink. "Which bastard?"

"Fuck you!" Naruto snarled, arms unfolding as if he intended to hit the older man. "_The_ bastard! Itachi's my best friend, why the fuck would I be talking about him?"

Kakashi spread his hands in a disarming manner. "When I met with him, all I saw was a very concerned father. You're the one in the wrong."

"Like hell I am," Naruto snapped. "You come in out of nowhere like you have a right to judge what we did? You have no fucking _clue_ what goes on in that family. How the bastard beats his kid until he needs to be hospitalized. How he's traumatized Sasuke and brainwashed him and conditioned his every action and reaction. You have _no fucking __right_!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Surely you didn't out yourself just to rant. Why don't you come in before we draw unwanted attention?"

Naruto took the invitation, never presenting Kakashi with his back. When the door was closed, he slouched against the arm of the chair. "I 'outed' myself you because I want to hear what the bastard said to you. What he offered to make you come take a kid and hand him over to an abuser."

Kakashi chuckled. What a brash young man. "First, you took Sasuke. I would be returning a stolen child to his parent. I'd say that makes _you_ the bad guy, wouldn't you?" He didn't give Uzumaki the chance to reply. "Second, my contract is between me and my employer."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto said, eyes narrowing. "And what about me? What if I were to be your employer?"

Huh. Not what he'd been expecting, to say the least. Curious and intrigued, Kakashi leaned against the wall. "I'm listening."

"I'd do anything to make sure the bastard can't ever get his hands on Sasuke again," the youth said quietly, eyes burning. "He'll kill Sasuke one day, I just know it."

"Indeed?" Kakashi said, noncommittal and interested to see where this was going.

"Yeah. You're just after money, right? Then let me hire you instead."


	14. Impulse

**Author's note:**

I'm listening to "Save You" by _Simple Plan_. It was absolutely perfect for this story.

Emirri, your wish is my command. :)

* * *

><p>"This is a terrible idea," Sakura said, folding her arms beneath her breasts. "He's still very fragile right now."<p>

Naruto sighed, looking weary. "I know, but I think it's best to push while he's vulnerable. He'll go the way we want."

"Or break completely," Sakura countered. "This man's a total stranger. He doesn't care what's best for Sasuke, he's just a mercenary."

The silver-haired Kakashi lifted his single visible eyebrow. "I deeply resent the implications, Sakura-san. I'm not so heartless that I could deliberately hurt a child."

She glared at him. "Just take him from people who love him and return him to a son of a bitch who hurts him on regular basis? Yes, that completely removes your culpability."

She couldn't see his mouth, but she knew he was smiling beneath that idiotic mask. "You're a cruel person, Sakura-san."

"And you're an angel of mercy?" she shot back.

Naruto put his warm hand on her bare shoulder. "Let's not make this about us. It's about Sasuke."

"And what if he says yes?" Sakura demanded. "You'll dangle the bone in front of the dog and then snatch it away once offered?"

He glared at her, but she didn't back down. "I'm not testing him," he said. "I'll respect his wishes."

"Really?" Sakura said. "Just like that? You giving up?"

"No," Naruto snapped. "I have faith in him."

She shook her head. "You dragged us into this, and now you're not even giving us a say? I care about Sasuke, too. I've always cared about him."

"I kinda have to agree with her," Kiba piped up. "She's got a good point."

Naruto threw up his hands. "Fine, you two stay out here. Kakashi, come with me." He stormed into the Winnebago.

Straightening, Sakura paced in front of the RV. "He better be right about this," she muttered, "or I'll fucking kill him."

o0o

Sasuke hung the dampened towel on the rack and looked at his reflection. The bruises on the left side of his face had faded to a reddish brown, the gash's scab softened and gone. The skin beneath looked a healthy pink, and Sakura had promised it would heal without a scar. He was glad. He hated seeing physical reminders of his father's cruelty. _It reminds me that he hurts me_, he thought.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he was surprised to find Naruto waiting in the main area with a stranger. The man had a mask covering three-fourths of his face, which was plenty suspicious all by itself. Naruto patted the couch by his side, facing the stranger in the chair. Glad he hadn't emerged in only a towel, Sasuke sat beside Naruto and looked at the stranger with only one dark eye revealed.

"This is Kakashi," Naruto said in a strange tone Sasuke couldn't quite identify. "Though he introduced himself as Pierre."

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

The man leaned forward. "Your father hired me to find you, Sasuke-kun," he said.

Involuntarily, Sasuke pressed back against the couch cushion. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He swallowed thickly.

Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's knee. "I wanted to keep it from you," he admitted, "but I couldn't lie to you. Kakashi was hired to bring you back."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi, trying to remember how to breathe. _Go back - ? Go home?_ "I . . . you -?" His numb lips wouldn't quite work.

A sad little smile crossed Naruto's lips. "If it's what you want, I won't stop you anymore."

He felt like he'd been sucker punched with an anvil. The rush of anticipation made him so sick that he thought he would puke. Go home. Go back. Back to his father. Back to . . . _More hurt. _It welled up in his mind, unbidden. He was feeling really good lately, blossoming for the first time in a decade under Sakura's care and Naruto's tenderness and Kiba's attention. He felt like a butterfly being crushed in someone's careless fist. _Not someone,_ the unwelcome thoughts continued, _your father's._

He found his voice, and as always resorted to confrontation. "Why now?" he snapped. "I tried to get home before and you wouldn't let me. So why now? Decide you're tired of playing with the sad, messed up brat?"

Irritation flared up in Naruto's eyes, clear and bright. "No, _baka_. Because as much as I want to keep you sheltered forever, I don't have the right to hold you against your will. You said it, remember? I can't keep you forever."

_But I want you to, _came the immediate gut response. _I'm gonna be sick._ The anxiety was completely nauseating him. He realized he was breathing too fast. _I don't want to go back. I don't want to go. _"Don . . . don't . . ."

Arms were around him in an eye blink, holding tight. "Shh, I'm not trying to upset you."

Why on Earth had he wanted so badly to go back there? He missed home and he missed Itachi, but the thought of seeing his father upset him to the point of illness. "I don't want to," he whispered, tears burning behind tightly shut eyelids. He clung to Naruto. "I don't want to . . ."

"Shh, butterfly," Naruto murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I won't make you do anything you don't want."

o0o

Kiba stayed outside with Sakura, watching her fret and display a good deal of aggressive displeasure. _I guess that's why I don't like girls,_ he thought as he edged a bit further away. Just in case. Of course, he couldn't help drifting to a topic of conversation with Naruto a handful of days ago. _Do you like him? Dang good question, really. I think he's real cute, and I like being with him._

The mercenary (it amused Kiba to think of him as such) emerged from Winnie. It was hard to read his face with most of it concealed, but he seemed to look more compassionate than before. Weird.

"Uzumaki wanted me to tell you that it isn't the boy's wish to go back to Tokyo just yet," he announced.

Sakura seemed to unwind. "Good," she said, nodding firmly. "Then you'll agree to Naruto's proposition?"

Kakashi's smile was obvious, even though Kiba couldn't see it. "Of course. I will go where the money's good, it's my job." He turned as if to go, then paused. "I have nothing against Sasuke."

That struck Kiba as a weird thing to say.

When Kakashi was gone, Sakura turned on him. "You like him, don't you?"

Kiba blinked, looking blankly at her. "Who, Kakashi?"

She gave him a flat look. "Sasuke, _baka_."

"Oh." That did make more sense. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good, then what are you waiting for?"

Kiba's whole body twitched. "What are you talking about, woman? I think you've gone mad."

She slapped his arm. For her, it was a love tap. "Be serious. _I'm_ serious. He's floundering right now for something to hold onto. It should be someone who loves him and will take care of him. That's either you or Naruto, because it's obvious he's gay. Naruto seems to think Sasuke's a little brother, so that leaves you."

"Your process of elimination tactic sucks," Kiba said good-naturedly. But really, the way girls thought was pretty damn funny. "You think I should make a move on him while he's this vulnerable?"

"No better time," she insisted. "And I'm not telling you to tumble him. I'm telling you to let him know you care, to kiss him and snuggle with him. He needs to feel like he's not just a little kid lost in a storm."

After a moment, Kiba shook his head. "You're either gonna be a great mother or a horrifying one," he decided. "What do I do if he doesn't like me back, huh?"

"He does. Don't worry. I think he's torn between you and Naruto, because Naruto's his boyhood crush but you've been incredibly sweet and gentle with him, and it's confusing him."

Kiba couldn't help it and laughed. "Damn girl, you read minds or something? How the hell could you know that?"

Sakura's pretty jade eyes narrowed. "Like I said, it's obvious to anyone who knows what to look for."

"And you do, I take it?"

"Yes. Now stop being contrary and do what I tell you."

"Hai, hai," Kiba chuckled. "You're a real hag, you know that?"

This time she punched his arm, and damn it but it hurt.

Kakashi leaving left a strange mood in Winnie. Sasuke didn't seem to know what to do with himself, looking anxious and worn out. Sakura took charge as usual, demanding Naruto go with her to the tourist center. He looked ticked at her pestering, but he went. Sasuke slumped onto the couch and didn't move. Kiba sat at his feet and pulled them into his lap, rubbing the arches. _He has cute feet._

"You all right?"

Black eyes stared listlessly at his hands. "I guess," came the noncommittal reply.

Kiba squeezed gently. "You can talk to me, you know."

Sasuke looked at him now, and the ebony surfaces were clouded and hurting. "I don't know what to do." Soft and dull.

Kiba slipped his hands up Sasuke's calf beneath his jeans, massaging. "You know, I think your father's an asshole, but I can understand one thing."

No response, but Sasuke did look curious.

"I can see why he doesn't want to let you go," Kiba said quietly. "I think you're beautiful."

Life suddenly rose in Sasuke's eyes and face as he flushed, squirming almost imperceptibly. "Kiba-san . . ."

_Shit, that was an incredibly cute reaction. He looks so shy and uncertain._ He couldn't help lifting Sasuke's cute foot and brushing a light kiss over the arch. "Hope that doesn't bother you," he murmured.

The flush deepened, the most enticing pink. "No," he all but whispered.

Lowering Sasuke's foot, Kiba slowly scooted up on the couch and leaned over the partially-reclined boy. The hitch in Sasuke's breathing told him he was either nervous or excited - maybe both. But he didn't try to pull away, eyes locked on Kiba's mouth as he inched ever closer. Reaching up, Kiba tangled the fingers of his left hand in the silken hair at the base of Sasuke's neck. It gave him the hold to tip the boy's head back, and their lips met with sweet conviction.

Sasuke's eyes immediately fluttered shut, one hand coming up to clench in Kiba's shirt. He responded to Kiba's lead, his shy attempts those of one who is inexperienced. _I wonder if this is his first kiss?_ When Kiba snaked his tongue out to probe at the crease of Sasuke's lips, they parted but hesitantly. Kiba delved inside slowly, sweeping his tongue along the roof of Sasuke's mouth.

The boy pulled back, breathing a little harder and quite flushed. His eyes seemed to glitter in the light. "Wh-what was that?" he asked, not quite meeting Kiba's eyes.

Kiba smiled, cupping his chin to make the kid look at him. "It's called a kiss."

Sasuke's lips thinned in a scowl. "_Baka_."

Kiba chuckled. "What else can I say? I'm a man who doesn't deny his urges. I wanted to kiss you."

Pulling back, Sasuke looked away. "Is that all?"

So vulnerable, so insecure. Kiba brushed inky bangs off the boy's forehead. "Not by a long shot. But the rest of what I want needs an active participant." When scandalized eyes met his once more, he winked.

Sasuke blushed and looked down. "I . . . I had no idea you . . ."

"Liked you?" Kiba supplied. "I realized it all at once. You don't have to give me your answer right now. Take your time."

Sasuke nodded, looking cute and awkward and shy. Kiba couldn't help taking his chin again and stealing a kiss. He made sure it was a deep one so his taste would linger in Sasuke's mouth. Then he backed off. After all, he'd told Sakura he was a perfect gentleman at all times. He didn't want that to be a complete lie.


	15. Choice

**Author's note:**

My last chapter got quite a response. ;)

Don't worry, I always planned on this being NaruSasu.

Listening to "Always" by _Saliva_

* * *

><p>"I kissed Sasuke last night."<p>

For a long, disconcerting moment, Naruto thought he'd swallowed his tongue. When he could finally breathe again, he rounded on his friend. "_What_?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah."

He couldn't think of anything to say for at least five seconds. Quite a record. "Why?" he got out at last. Not that people kissed other people for any reason other than one.

The scruffy man shrugged. "Why else?"

Finally Naruto regained his usual aplomb. "No. No way, man. _I_ like him, and I don't want to get into it with you. 'Sides, I happen to know he loves me."

Kiba didn't look outraged or hurt. If anything, he looked curious. "How?"

"He told me so," Naruto replied. Then, even if it sounded weird, "Plus, I just _know_. I can feel it. I've known he had a crush on me for years."

His friend raised an eyebrow. "And you've never done anything?"

"Uh, news flash," Naruto said sarcastically, "he's a kid. He's sixteen. Years ago he was a little twerp. I've pretty much loved him all along, it just . . . matured right along with me." He grinned.

"Are you sure about him? He didn't exactly stop me from kissing him."

Okay, hearing that made Naruto a little angry. He forced himself to calm down. Kiba's attention had probably confused and flattered Sasuke. _And I've never made a move, so he might think I still like him as a kid brother. Guess I'm gonna have to rectify that._ "I don't want some sort of rivalry thing going on."

After a moment, Kiba grinned and folded his hands behind his head. "All right, I'll back off. But only for now. If you don't make your move soon, I might just finish what I started."

"Like hell you will," Naruto muttered. "Where's Sakura?"

"Inside, talking with Sasuke and Kakashi."

Ah, Kakashi. He wasn't quite what Naruto had been expecting. Though he was pretty mercenary, he didn't seem like the heartless beast he acted. "Stay here."

Inside, Sakura was in the kitchen. "Do you want to stay for lunch?" she asked, looking at Kakashi.

"Hold up," Naruto said, tapping her arm. "I wanna talk to you for a sec."

She flashed him a mildly irritated look. "I'm making lunch. Later."

"No, right now. Kakashi, you mind?"

The masked man merely shook his head. Naruto practically dragged the protesting woman outside. She folded her arms, planting her feet apart and digging in with her heels.

"Mind telling me exactly what's going on?"

Naruto pointed at Kiba. "He kissed Sasuke last night. I know he never woulda done that without your input. What did you say to him?"

She looked surprised. "I told him to make a move. Why are you mad? I thought you didn't like Sasuke."

He glared at her. "You thought wrong. You were supportive of me, why are you switching camps now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be a drama queen. I told Kiba to go for it because you were acting like you didn't have any intention of doing so. Despite what you obviously believe, Sasuke needs this right now. He needs something to help him orient himself in a place of light, not dark."

"You're lucky I don't hit girls," Naruto growled. "You complicated something that was going real smooth. Sasuke _told_ me he loved me, and I told him back. Granted, he was asleep at the time . . ."

"That hardly counts!" Sakura scoffed. "Don't be such a gentleman. It isn't my fault if you lose your chance. Is he supposed to just wait until you stop being an idiot?"

"You know," Kiba interjected, "I ought to have an influence on the outcome of all this. I genuinely like Sasuke, but I'm not gonna fight my best friend for him. Naruto, I want you and Sasuke to be happy. I'd rather lose him to you than just any old schmuck."

The words made Naruto's ire evaporate. He chuckled. "Glad you approve." He sobered. "Seriously, man. I wouldn't want to lose you because of who I love."

Kiba slung an arm around his shoulder and gave a brief squeeze before letting go. "As if we'd let that happen. You're my brother."

Sakura's face softened. "You two are both idiots." Then she smiled. It was pretty on her. "But you're my idiots. So run a little interference, Naruto. Before Sasuke can decide he likes Kiba instead."

o0o

Kakashi watched the two young people leave the Winnebago. He had a hard time thinking of it as 'Winnie', no matter what Uzumaki insisted. It was a thing, not a person. Sasuke fidgeted, obviously nervous. Curious about the source of all this, Kakashi clasped his hands together and leaned forward, elbows on knees.

"How old are you, Sasuke?"

"Sixteen," the boy replied, finally looking at him. He didn't look shy, but he did seem nervous. A little anxious. A tiny hesitation. "How did my father seem? When you spoke to him?"

Not a question he would have expected from the child who so badly didn't want to return home. Kakashi lifted one eyebrow. "Determined. Your call to him renewed his vigor, I would say. May I ask you a question about it?"

Sasuke shrugged, looking out the window. "Why not."

"Why did you call him?"

He was a little surprised when the boy met his eyes. The black surfaces were cloudy and tormented. "I don't know, now. Then, I was . . . angry. I didn't want him to think I'd left." He shrugged again, but this time it looked more defensive. As if he was trying to back into a shell.

"Why?"

The veil over his eyes seemed to grow even more obscure. It was quite some time before he answered. "Because he would have hurt me worse when I got home."

Well. A revealing answer. Sasuke sounded as enlightened by it as Kakashi, which led him to believe it was a revelation and not a long-understood truth. Interesting. "That's how you feel now," he said. Not a question. "What about then?"

Long, dark lashes lowered as the boy closed his eyes. His shoulders lifted in a deep breath. "I didn't want him to stop loving me."

Kakashi closed his eyes, lips curving in a sardonic smile. "It's interesting how life tends to repeat itself," he murmured. Reaching up, he removed his mask. Why, he didn't really know. "See this scar?"

The boy's eyes traced it. "How did you get it?"

"I, too, am the victim of abuse. Unlike you, I decided to stop it myself. My father came at me and I defended myself. I was seventeen. Through the haze of pain and anger and fear, I'd like to say I lost my senses. But in truth, it was a moment of perfect clarity. I wanted him to die."

Sasuke looked intently focused. "What did you do?" Soft, because he obviously knew the answer.

There was only one.

"I killed him."

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath. "Why?" Barely a whisper.

Kakashi shrugged. "Because he deserved it? Because I wanted to? It doesn't matter why. I did it. Realizing you have it in you to kill changes you, and not particularly for the better. If you can do it once, you can do it again."

"Did you?" the boy asked, seeming torn between fascination and revulsion.

Kakashi smiled. "What do you think?"

The boy looked away.

Kakashi sighed. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this. So let me go back to my original question. Why did you call him?"

Sasuke mutely shook his head.

Probably he didn't know.

Kakashi reached out and tapped a finger to the boy's forehead. "I know why. Because you couldn't help it. He rules you and dictates your behavior. You know there are only two outcomes, don't you?"

No response, but ebony eyes glittered with intensity.

"Either he will kill you, which seems more likely," Kakashi said, ruthless. "Or, you refuse to be a victim any longer and kill him."

The boy's already pale skin blanched. He backed away. "No. No way. I could never kill my father. I love him!"

Kakashi smiled. "Then someone else will have to do it. Your brother, perhaps? The man you love? Uzumaki would probably do it for you, you know. It would change him, taint him. But he would do it."

"Shut up!" the boy snapped.

"Don't like it?" Kakashi pressed. "Then why not allow a man who's already tainted? I will kill him for you."

For several moments, Sasuke gaped like a beached fish. _"What?"_ he finally got out. It sounded choked.

"Your brother and Uzumaki have arranged to pay me nearly double what your father offered to find you. It's more than enough of a fee to . . . get rid of a troublesome person."

Sasuke lurched to his feet, body trembling from head to foot. He pointed a shaky hand at the door. "Get out of here."

Kakashi stood and loomed into the boy's space. It forced him backward, and when his knees hit the couch he went down. Fear flashed over his countenance.

"Then I will take you back," Kakashi said.

The boy curled in on himself, tears making his eyes shine. "No," he whispered, shaking his head fiercely. "I don't want anyone to kill him. I want to save him."

Turning, Kakashi returned his mask to its near-permanent home. "From what?" he said, and he respected the boy's wish and left.

o0o

Even after Kakashi left, Sasuke couldn't calm down. He didn't want to go home right now, but he did want to go home. The thought of someone killing his father was as unbearable as going back to him. Clenching his fists, he pressed them to his eyes. _Why can't I hate you? It would be so much easier if I could._

The door opened and closed, and the couch dipped under a weight. Sasuke looked up into Naruto's blue, blue eyes. The man smiled.

"Hey. I got rid of Sakura and Kiba for awhile. You all right?"

"Sort of," Sasuke replied. Lately, his emotions were too all over the place for him to feel like he was standing solidly on two feet. He always felt off balance and just one misstep away from falling.

"Listen," Naruto said, suddenly sounding awkward, "I want to talk to you about something."

Uncoiling, Sasuke sat up straight. Any distraction right now was a welcome one. "What is it?"

"I should have made myself clear when you told me you loved me," Naruto said.

Most unexpectedly. Sasuke's heart did a sickening drop in his chest. _He's going to tell me he doesn't love me._

"What I should have said was, I love you too and I'm just waiting until you're older."

Blink. Sasuke couldn't find his voice, and his thoughts ran around in startled little circles. "What?" he eventually managed.

Naruto smirked. "Don't often make you speechless, do I?" He lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "When you were a kid, I knew you had a crush on me. But you were just a cute little twerp, kinda like I had a kid brother. I always wanted one, yanno."

The power of speech had deserted him, so Sasuke just waited, unable to move.

"But . . ." Naruto went on, reaching out and brushing an errant strand of hair off Sasuke's forehead, "you're growing up. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

It was said so reverently, so tenderly that Sasuke blushed. The naked emotion in Naruto's eyes was too much, forcing him to look down just to breathe.

"I still want to protect you, but I want so much more," Naruto finished in a soft voice.

Sasuke couldn't look at him. His heart raced, and his mind couldn't keep up. _Is he - ?_

"So choose me."

Ebony eyes flicked up to meet sky blue. _So he knows._ He felt he should have been embarrassed, but instead he was mesmerized. No judgment met him in those eyes, only acceptance and love and desire. The desire was new, and it made Sasuke feel something that even Kiba's heated kiss had not. Every single emotion running rampant in his mind and heart fizzled away, leaving only one.

Want.

"I want to kiss you," Naruto announced, edging toward him. "May I?"

Sasuke could only nod, fervently wishing he hadn't been struck dumb like some shy, virginal maiden. Naruto's face came closer and closer until it was all Sasuke could see, and soft, dry lips landed on his.

Electricity sent every nerve in his body singing. Sasuke jumped, startled even though he'd seen it coming. Naruto's lips moved over his, dancing light as a feather as if getting a feel for the texture of his partner. It felt nice, and Sasuke jumped again when those teasing lips parted and nipped his lower lip hard enough to sting just a little. When he opened his mouth in a gasp, Naruto's tongue swept in.

Naruto chuckled, cupping the back of Sasuke's neck and pulling him closer. He took control without effort, and Sasuke was helpless to disagree. When Naruto sucked his tongue into his mouth he actually whined, feeling heat flush his body. Somehow he was clinging to the large, warm body over his. Naruto was pressing down on him, and the man's scent filled his senses. A hand traveled to his waist and up his back, slipping under his shirt to caress naked skin.

Sasuke whimpered. Kiba's kiss hadn't overwhelmed him like this! It seemed Naruto was thrice as demanding, and Sasuke yelped when a knee pushed his thighs apart and added the sweetest pressure. His hands clenched in the fabric of Naruto's shirt on his back. Turning his head, he wrenched away to catch his breath only to have Naruto deny him.

_He's devouring me, _Sasuke thought hazily, vision actually graying out before Naruto finally released him. He looked up into a smug face. Naruto licked his lips.

"Even sweeter than I thought you'd be," the man said.

It seemed a little ridiculous to glare when Naruto was nestled between his legs, but he did anyway. Some things were glare worthy, especially self-satisfied idiots.

"_Baka._"

"Says the oh-so-willing, active participant," Naruto smirked.

Sasuke shoved at his chest. "Get off me."

Naruto chuckled. "You're just like a little butterfly, furiously beating your wings inside my cupped hands. Too late, I've already caught you." He swooped down for another long, wet, messy kiss.

_How does he do it?_ Sasuke wondered dimly. _All I can think about is him._ It felt kind of strange, like he'd been slowly drowning for a long time and was suddenly thrown a line. Like a butterfly being tossed about in a hurricane and suddenly provided a strong shelter from the storm.

"I love you," he gasped the instant Naruto broke the kiss, then he blushed at the admission.

Naruto's smile swallowed the entire field of his vision. "_Ai shiteru,_ butterfly," he murmured. He leaned down again, pressing a soft yet lingering kiss to the side of Sasuke's neck.

It all drifted away, leaving Sasuke floating on a sea of calm. It made him feel like maybe, with a small miracle and Naruto's help, he would be all right.


	16. Premonition

**I realize it's been over a year since I posted a new chapter, and I'm sorry! I've been busy with projects and my book, which sort of took away my inspiration for fanfics. I promise I _will_ finish this story! :)**

* * *

><p>Renting bicycles turned out to be a great idea. Sasuke apparently hadn't been on one since Naruto and Itachi had taught him how to ride, and that was eight years ago. The activity brought a healthy flush to his pale skin, and flying down hills brought a smile to his lips and a shine to his eyes.<p>

The whole time, Naruto divided his attention between Sasuke and their current situation.

His most pressing problem was, he didn't quite know how to resolve all this. Sasuke was only sixteen, which meant he couldn't legally leave home. Kakashi had agreed to work for Itachi and Naruto, but as yet Naruto didn't know what to do with the man. A tiny, dark voice in the back of his mind whispered,

_Have him kill the bastard. That will erase the problem._

Worst part was, Kakashi would most likely agree. No, worse than that was Naruto was altogether too tempted. _I could probably work it out so no one ever knew. Kakashi could make it look like an accident or a freak occurence or - No. God no. What the hell am I even thinking?_

"Did you know your face gets the dumbest look on it when you space out?" Sakura commented.

Naruto flashed her a grin. "At least it doesn't look dumb all the time like yours does."

To his delight, the words got a tiny laugh from Sasuke.

It was probably what saved Naruto from Sakura killing him. She just punched him so hard he almost fell off his bike and sniffed. "Be grateful I don't do worse."

"Damn it, woman, I'm going to have a big-ass bruise there now!" Naruto whined. He turned to Sasuke. "Maybe you kiss it better for me?"

Sasuke blushed. He was so pretty when he blushed. "Hn. Moron."

Not an outright no. Naruto broke into a lascivious grin. "That mean you'll think about it?"

"I'm going to muzzle you in a second," Sakura threatened.

He wanted to smack her, but he thought better of it.

After a time, Naruto asked Kiba to take Sasuke on a little offroad biking for a better view of the wildlife. While his step-brother obeyed, Naruto held Sakura back. As soon as the pair were safely out of earshot, Naruto got off the back and motioned her to do the same.

"What is it?" she asked, all trace of joking gone.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do," he said. "I have an idea, but . . . I'm not sure how it will work out."

"Go on," she encouraged.

"Well, other than killing the bastard, I don't see how we're going to get Sasuke away from him."

She grimaced. "Yeah, I've thought the same."

"So, what if we used Kakashi in a different way?" Naruto hedged. "He can be pretty damn intimidating. What if we threatened to take all the abuse to the police and have Sasuke forcibly removed from that house? If it came out he abused his son, the scandal would be huge."

She nodded.

"You and Itachi could provide Sasuke a safe, stable home," Naruto went on. "If we could somehow convince the bastard to give up parenting rights to Sasuke, we could all take him somewhere else. Anywhere else."

After a moment, Sakura sighed. "It's a wonderful idea in theory. There's no way Fugaku will agree. He and Sasuke have developed a deep codependency. Sasuke is managing to shake it with our help. There's no one around to help Fugaku in the same way."

"Bastard doesn't deserve help," Naruto growled. "He deserves to be flogged until his body looks like hamburger."

Sakura giggled. "Nice image. Somehow quite satisfying."

Naruto snorted. "Sasuke doesn't want to go back to the bastard. I _finally_ got him to see that. I want it to stay that way."

"Me, too."

"So maybe we ask Kakashi for his opinion?" Naruto suggested. "Maybe he could just . . . rough the bastard up a little?"

Still looking in danger of laughing, Sakura nodded. "He said he'd come around tomorrow morning, let's talk to him. Honestly, I'd like to head back to Japan in a week, maybe even less. The stress of all this doesn't need to be hanging over Sasuke. This needs to be resolved."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

She hesitated. "What will you do if Fugaku doesn't go along?"

Naruto didn't look at her, gazing after where Kiba and Sasuke had gone. "I don't plan to play fair," he said quietly. His voice sounded unnaturally hard and cold. Not like him at all, not even to his own ears. "I will _not_ let him kill Sasuke."

A slender hand touched his arm, squeezing gently. "I'm with you. I know Itachi is, too."

The darkness passed, and Naruto grinned down at her. "Sides, you're a great mom to him. I know he likes you a whole lot."

Her smile was soft and fond. "Underneath all the snark, there's a sweet boy just aching to be let out."

"Yeah," Naruto said with a little chuckle. _So let's let him out._

**o0o**

They returned to 'Winnie' in time to watch the sun set. When the last of the colors had faded from the sky and Sakura commanded Kiba to help her make dinner, Sasuke sat down by Naruto.

"What were you and Sakura talking about earlier?" he asked.

Naruto slid his hands under Sasuke's arms and heisted him up like a featherweight, settling him on his lap. Only momentarily disgruntled, Sasuke happily snuggled into the strong, warm embrace offered. Seemed this was the only place he felt safe.

"You, actually," Naruto replied, heaving a sigh that rocked Sasuke and ruffled his hair.

"Me?"

"Mm. Just working out the kinks so you can stay with me."

A little startled, Sasuke pulled back so he could peer into sky blue eyes. "What?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "After yesterday, you didn't think I was just going to pretend everything's fine and I have nothing to worry about?"

The words confused Sasuke, and obviously it showed on his face.

Stroking a finger over Sasuke's cheek, Naruto pulled him back to his chest. "I love you," he said softly, "and I take care of the things and people I love."

Sasuke immediately blushed. He could feel it. Two voices warred in his mind. _I'm not a little kid. I don't need anyone to take care of me._ Instant protest. But a quieter voice - growing louder all the time - whispered, _It would be nice if someone took care of me for a change._

"What will you do?" he mumbled.

"Gonna try to convince the bastard to give you up without a fight," Naruto growled. "Itachi is more than capable of being your legal guardian. If this abuse gets out, the bastard will suffer a lot more than if he just lets us take you."

Once, the notion of being taken away from his father would have caused near panic. Now, Sasuke just felt a slight tightening somewhere in his gut. The idea was stressful, but he could live with that. The short of it was, he simply didn't want to go back to that terrible life. He'd been given the chance to see what it was like, not having to face all that. Being with Naruto and Sakura and even Kiba felt like heaven.

"What if he won't let me go?" he asked quietly.

"Then I'll take you anyway," Naruto said, sounding so dismissive and absolute.

Sasuke felt his lips curling up in a smile and didn't fight it. For the first time in far too long, it felt like things were going to be all right.

**o0o**

"It won't work," was the first thing out of Kakashi's mouth.

Glaring, Naruto folded his arms. "Why the hell not?"

It was amusing, Kakashi thought, how this young man got ideas in his head and stopped thinking about what was or wasn't realistic and possible. "I've met Uchiha. He won't be persuaded to let Sasuke go, not even if it's for the boy's own good."

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "It's your job to . . . _persuade_ him."

_Using whatever means necessary?_ Kakashi wondered. _I promise you, boy, it's going to come down to one of two things. Either Uchiha will kill Sasuke, or Sasuke will be forced to kill him. There's no other way for this to end._ "I can certainly be very persuasive," was all he said aloud.

Nodding, Naruto looked satisfied. "Good. We're probably going to head back to Japan in a week or so. We just want to drive across Wyoming and down to Arizona."

Kakashi studied his face for a few moments. "And what does Sasuke think of all this?"

"He wants to stay with us, of course," Naruto said like it was obvious.

"So he's discovered the strength to defy his father," Kakashi mused. _I doubt he will ever find the strength to kill him._

Kakashi didn't like wasting time pondering the future and trying to predict it. What was the point in dwelling on events that had not yet unfolded? It was an exercise in futility. Too many variables, too many unknowns, too few constants. But this once, he found he couldn't help it. Parts of this experience reminded him too poignantly of his own past.

_You haven't at all acknowledged my predictions, Uzumaki, at your own peril. There is only one possible way for this to end._

_Uchiha will kill his son._


	17. Tactile

**So the next chapter didn't take a year to post. And I wrote the longest lime ever.**

* * *

><p><em>"You awake, butterfly?"<em>

_Nngh. What do you want, moron? He wants to snap those words, but his mouth refuses to move and so the only thing he utters is a sort of unintelligible groan. He can feel a heavy, comforting weight pressing against his back, bearing him down into the bed. He feels warm, heavy, drowsy, and safe._

_Naruto's chuckle falls softly on his ear. "Guess not, hm?"_

_Shut up. Just let me sleep. Again, the words are not spoken. Are not capable of being spoken. He feels too peaceful to care, really, so it's all right. Strong, gentle hands stroke up his bare arms. They're warm. There's just enough pressure to feel a bit like a massage. Naruto's hands massage up his neck and down his shoulders, somehow insinuating under his chest. He can feel Naruto's weight on his back, and the contact feels good. When exploring fingers find and tease his nipples, he moans softly._

_"Shh, butterfly. You just sleep. This'll just be a real nice dream."_

_That sounds fine, so he doesn't move nor offer any resistance. Naruto's body is gently and slowly maneuvering him into a different position, one that allows the man to spread his legs and tilt his pelvis up a little. He moans again when a warm, large hand slides down his belly and into his sleep shorts. Long fingers thread into the patch of hair down there, a sensation both ticklish and oddly erotic. That same hand travels back up a few centimeters, pressing against his lower belly. Weirdly, it sends a sliver of arousal through him, and he feels himself rise in response._

_Back down the fingers go, combing through that patch again before brushing feather-light across the top of Sasuke's burgeoning arousal. He moans faintly, a whisper of sound, and Naruto's hand pushes deeper into the shorts to slowly cup Sasuke. He kneads the firming arousal until Sasuke wants to spread his legs wide open and beg for more. For more friction, more pressure. It feels good, and he wants _more_._

_"Na . . . Naru . . ." he breathes, skin tingling._

_The weight at his back shifts, pressing him down again, and a mouth lands on the back of his neck. "Shh. Just sleep, butterfly."_

_He doesn't want to sleep. He wants more sensation. He wants the hand on his chest to touch his nipples again, maybe to push into his mouth and force Sasuke to suck on them in preparation for -_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open to find his dream was in fact a hazy version of reality being played out on his body. A moan was wrenched from his throat when Naruto's hand massaged him down _there_, a place he'd never been touched by another hand. And not often by his own, really. Physical pursuits hadn't often occurred to him, what with trying to survive his twisted relationship with his father.

"Naruto!" he gasped, not sounding as waspish as he wanted. He grabbed the man's wrist, trying to pull his hand out of his shorts. "What are you doing!"

The blonde merely chuckled in his ear, lips nibbling around the shell before slipping his tongue into it. "Relax, butterfly. There's no one here but us. Sakura and Kiba won't be back for another two hours."

Just like that, Sasuke's resistance turned to desire, and he pushed his pelvis into Naruto's hand. The man squeezed, the delicious pressure sending ripples of sensation over Sasuke's skin. He felt an answering hardness against his hip and almost moaned. Wait, he did moan. Heat rose in his cheeks.

Suddenly, things spun and shifted. With dizzying speed he was flat on his back - and who knows where his shorts went - with a blonde head nuzzling between his thighs. He actually cried out when Naruto's mouth descended on him, hands flying to tangle in his hair. He wanted to protest. The rush of sensation was too new, too much. He'd never felt pleasure like it. And maybe he was too used to pain, because it felt completely overwhelming.

Maybe Naruto could read minds, because his arms wrapped around Sasuke's thighs, hands massaging the muscle of his upper legs in a way that wasn't particularly erotic. The contrasting sensations somehow helped ground the teen, and he melted into the bed with a low groan.

"Nngh . . . Naruto . . ."

Naruto hummed in response, sending electric tingles straight down to the base of Sasuke's spine. He arched slightly into it, not quite sure what to do. He wanted to touch Naruto, too, but he was too distracted and dazzled to voice it. The heat, the moisture, and the suction were driving him crazy, and Naruto's mouth kept going lower and lower on him. When he felt Naruto swallow around the head of his arousal, he swore he almost blacked out from the intensity.

With those strong arms wrapped around his legs and holding them apart, Sasuke couldn't find any leverage to move no matter how much he wanted to. He was slave to the sensations Naruto evoked, unable to do anything except lie there and feel. It felt wonderful. Stupidly, Sasuke felt a rush of too-warm emotion. He was too overwhelmed to have any more thoughts other than one.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

Over and over.

Pressing the back of his hand to his mouth, he managed to choke back a sob. Naruto swallowed again, and the muscles in Sasuke's belly twitched. The mouth around him backed off a little, and Sasuke let out a strangled sound when a curious tongue probed at the slit in small circles. He was going to come - oh god, he was going to -

Naruto's mouth descended more suddenly this time, and the suction increased as the man swallowed continuously. Sasuke wanted to thrust, his whole body cried out for an instinctive rhythm that was disallowed. He felt the _barest_ graze of teeth over sensitive skin, and his spine arched up off the bed as it hit him.

He could count on one hand the number of times he'd experienced orgasm. This one swept them all away in a glitter-bright current that stole his senses and blinded his vision with dazzling white. As the dizzying rush of pleasure carried him higher, the white exploded into technicolor. He could vaguely hear himself letting out a faint, choked moan. Then he reached the peak and went tumbling down the other side.

A pool of golden warmth waited for him. It felt for all the world like sinking into warm, thick syrup. His muscles turned to jelly and his heart raced in appreciation as his lungs started up again. When the glimmering darkness lifted off his vision, he opened his eyes to find Naruto lying beside him, propped up enough he could gaze down at Sasuke's face. He was smiling.

"Hi," he said. "Welcome back."

Sasuke had to work up a little moisture in his throat before he could speak. "Hi," he said lamely.

Naruto grinned. Reaching over, he brushed a lock of hair off Sasuke's forehead. "That was pretty much the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Sasuke blushed. "I want to try, too," he blurted out. Then blushed again. _Why the hell do I keep just saying things? It's like I don't have any control around him._

Blinking, Naruto half sat up. "Try . . . ?"

Managing to roll onto his side, Sasuke let his eyes travel down Naruto's chest and past his navel. Then looked back up into blue, blue eyes again.

Naruto groaned. "Hell yeah. But . . . are you sure, butterfly?"

The idea was a little intimidating, but Sasuke wasn't afraid. He nodded. In a few seconds Naruto had shucked his own boxer shorts. He lay back on the bed, legs spread enough for Sasuke to settle between them. Propped up his elbows so he could watch made Sasuke feel a little self-conscious, but he tried not to let it get to him. Lying on his belly, he studied the hardened length now facing him.

It was big. That made Sasuke a little anxious. He definitely wanted Naruto to put that inside him someday, and to see its not insubstantial girth was daunting. _It'll be fine. He'd never hurt me._ He was more sure of that than anything else in his life. Realizing he was biting on his finger in nervousness, Sasuke pulled them from his mouth and touched another for the first time.

Two contradicting thoughts popped into his mind. It was both steely hard and surprisingly soft. The skin was very smooth, almost like velvet. It was intriguing, and Sasuke ran his fingers up and down, even brushing the backs of his fingers over it.

Naruto made a strangled sort of sound. "Gotta do a little more than that, butterfly."

Surprised and worried he might be doing something wrong, Sasuke looked up. But no, the look on Naruto's handsome face told him the man was enjoying the hesitant attention a little too much. He looked like it was all he could do to control himself.

Deciding to ignore the prompt, Sasuke went back to his exploration.

o0o

Those curious fingers were going to be the death of Naruto. He was sure of it. He hadn't expected Sasuke to want to return the favor, he just wanted to make the boy feel good. Now he almost wished he'd just gone to the bathroom and taken care of it himself. Sasuke had just started and already Naruto felt strained. Especially when Sasuke gave him a look of doe-eyed innocence and ignored the plea for more.

Groaning again, Naruto let his head fall back. Damned if he would make Sasuke's first experience touching him an unpleasant one by taking control. He wanted his butterfly to feel completely safe. To know no matter what happened, Naruto would die before hurting him.

And if his willpower was tested when that slim hand wrapped around him and gave a light squeeze, well . . . the price one had to pay when in love.

Naruto almost came out of his skin when Sasuke maneuvered the length in his hand so he could give the head an experimental lick. The contact was so light - way too light - and just so damn good. Because Naruto had been aroused for some time now, the tip was weeping precum. It was freaking adorable to watch Sasuke ponder over the taste, clearly trying to decide if it was good or bad.

Some of it had trickled over Sasuke's fingers, and he switched the hand holding Naruto to stick his fingers in his mouth. He met Naruto's eyes while he sucked them clean, a contemplative look giving him a pensive expression. Naruto couldn't help it. He started chuckling. But really, his butterfly was too cute for words.

"Don't like it?"

Sasuke blinked. "It's different," he said after a second. So saying, he lowered his head again. "I don't mind mind it."

Then he started licking. Like a damn cat, or a kid with a lollipop. No sucking, not even taking the head into his mouth. Just licking. All over as if trying out the taste. Naruto had to close his eyes, because the sight was too much. Odd little things stood out. Sasuke's cold, saliva-damp hand resting on his upper thigh. Sasuke's skinny hip pressed to Naruto's inner thigh. The warm buff of each breath Sasuke took as he continued licking, cooling the skin as his saliva dried.

"Gnn . . . you're driving me crazy, butterfly," Naruto choked out.

Sasuke didn't stop, but he made a sound for all the world like a kitten. Then he did something that nearly made Naruto come undone. His hand squeezed around the base of Naruto's erection and drew it upward while taking the tip into his mouth and sucking.

"Fuck!" Naruto groaned, falling back on the bed and digging his heels into the mattress.

Sasuke kept it up, suddenly seeming determined to get as much precum out of Naruto as possible. His tongue kept rubbing the base of the head, and it just felt so damn good. Naruto had to open his eyes to watch him. The look on his face was almost-comical concentration. The sight of his pale lips stretched around Naruto's girth was too much.

Sliding his leg under Sasuke's chest, he used his knee to nudge the boy up. Sasuke released him with a little pop, looking confused.

"Gonna come," Naruto panted.

Understanding flitted across Sasuke's face, and his eyes didn't leave Naruto's as he used his hand to bring him off. Orgasm flooded through him, making his nerves sing. He flopped back on the bed, feeling boneless and blissed out. Gradually his heart started to slow.

Looking embarrassed, Sasuke abruptly clambered off the bed. "I'm gonna get in the shower."

Grinning, Naruto followed him. "I'll join you."

**o0o**

When Sakura and Kiba returned to 'Winnie', Sasuke and Naruto were nowhere in sight and she could hear the shower. Smiling, she set her bag down on the kitchenette counter. Kiba did the same.

"So if this all works out, where are we gonna move?" he asked, leaning down and scooping up a purring Winter. The Angora rubbed her cheek against his.

"I've been thinking about that," she said, starting to unload the bags. "I'd like to live in Kyushu(1). Or even here in the US, actually."

Kiba sat Winter down to help Sakura. "I don't care where we live as long as we're together."

She smiled. "I rather feel the same. Itachi will be with us too, of course."

The scruffy man gave her an appraising look. "You're sweet on him." Not a question.

"Of course," Sakura said again. "I plan to marry him. Even if I have to propose."

"Poor guy won't know what hit him," Kiba commented.

"Just remember there are miles and miles and _miles_ of open land out here where I can bury a body and no one will ever know," Sakura said pleasantly.

He held up his hands in a placating way, grinning. "Sorry, sorry."

They had finished putting things away when Naruto finally emerged from the bathroom with a blushing Sasuke in tow. Sakura had never seen him looking so healthy or so happy since forever ago. The bruises on his face had begun to fade into memory, and there was a shine to his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"There you are," she said, raising a questioning eyebrow at Naruto.

Who grinned, winking and nodding a little.

Sasuke's blush deepened. "Naruto said you'd be gone a few hours."

"I may have exaggerated," Naruto said, cavalier and unapologetic. "I'm hungry."

"Maybe if you didn't laze around in bed all day . . ." Kiba said.

Sasuke looked away, and Sakura couldn't help smiling. He looked very sheepish.

"I'll make lunch," she said. "Sandwiches sound good?"

"Anything sounds good," Naruto replied, plopping himself down at the table and trying to pull Sasuke into his lap. He got elbowed in the gut for his efforts.

Snorting faintly, Sakura poured some food for Winter and started pulling out ingredients for sandwiches. "If he gets too out of hand," she told Sasuke, "you can always come get me."

"Whatever, you hag!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sasuke loves me." He'd wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist now, nuzzling the boy's neck.

Smacking at his arms, Sasuke tried (ineffectually) to free himself. "Get away from me, damn leech."

The peaceful glow about his sweet face gave lie to the words. Sakura smiled and made lunch. _Yeah. Don't you worry, Itachi my love. He's going to be just fine._

* * *

><p>1) Kyushu is the southermost of Japan's four main landmasses.<p> 


	18. Return

**I'm working on finishing this story by the end of May. I think it's doable.**

* * *

><p>"Am I going to be there when you talk to him?" Sasuke asked.<p>

Sakura, who had been scolding Kiba and Naruto for their laziness, stopped mid-sentence to give him her attention. "Talk to whom, honey?"

Sasuke looked away. "My . . . father."

She appeared surprised by the very notion. "Of course not. Why would you be?"

"It's not such a terrible idea," Kiba piped up, scratching at his shaggy hair. "As long as they're not left alone together."

Sakura faced him, eyes darkening alarmingly. "Not such a terrible idea?" she repeated. "Do you have fungus growing between your ears?"

Sasuke hid a grin. She reminded him a tigress rearing up to protect her kitten.

Naruto stepped in the middle of them, holding up his hands. "Whoa, okay. Let's not get physical. The real question here is, what do _you_ want, butterfly?"

The three adults all looked at him. Sasuke flushed and stared at the ground for several seconds as he tried to decide. Eventually he looked up at his . . . lover? Boyfriend? "I don't know," he admitted. "I think . . . I think I need to be."

Sakura nodded, her ire toward Kiba seemingly forgotten. "It might be the best way for you both to let go," she agreed. "As long as you're never alone with him."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Man, what a great idea. Wish I'd thought of it."

She slugged his arm. "Don't be a sore loser."

Stepping away from her, Kiba draped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "We're all here for you, kiddo. Whatever you decide."

Sakura pulled Sasuke into a tight hug. "That's right, sweetie. You're not in this alone." She rested her cheek on top of his head.

Eyes fluttering shut, Sasuke returned the embrace. "I love you," he blurted without thinking. _Damn, there I go again._

"Damn it, woman," Naruto exclaimed, "quit tryin' ta steal my baby!"

Sakura snorted. "Put a sock in it, you clown." She smooched Sasuke's forehead. "I love you, too, sweetie." She disentangled herself from him. "But I think we should talk about this. We're leaving for Tokyo in three days. We should be prepared for it before it comes."

"Good idea," Naruto said, plopping down on the ground and yanking Sasuke down onto his lap.

"Would you knock it off, _dobe_?" Sasuke growled, trying to free himself from the man's clingy arms.

"Not a chance, butterfly," Naruto chuckled, nuzzling Sasuke's hair. "Better get used to it."

A grinning Kiba sat down beside them. "You sure you know what you got yourself into?"

Finally giving it up as a lost cause, Sasuke decided to make himself comfortable. He dug his elbow into Naruto's stomach until the man shifted to give him room. Then he rested his head back on Naruto's shoulder and sighed.

"He won't just accept _aniki_ taking me away," he said. He knew that with absolute certainty. "But if I tell him it's what _I_ want, maybe he will."

"And you're absolutely sure it is what you want?" Naruto asked gently, lips ghosting over Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut in reaction. "Yes," he murmured.

Naruto squeezed him closer. "Good."

"It should just be Itachi, Kakashi, and Sasuke who talk to him," Sakura said. She looked at Kiba and Naruto. "Unfortunately, the three of us don't have much say. This is an Uchiha family matter."

"Let's just hope it stays that way," Kiba muttered, "and we don't have to take it to court for a custody battle. I'd bet the entire Uchiha fortune we wouldn't win."

The very idea made Sasuke feel ill. _It would be all over the news, in all the papers, headlines on every trashy magazine. They'd make a spectacle of us._ And the thought of everyone judging his father for his grief was unbearable.

_I don't want him to be hurt._

Which was stupid. After all, Fugaku didn't seem to share that desire. Sasuke had to close his eyes against yet another upwelling of tears. _Am I absolutely sure I want to leave him? God. I don't really know. Why can't I hate him?_

"I don't think he'll want that any more than we do," Sakura was saying.

"Don't be sure of that," Naruto predicted, tone of voice dark. "The only person closer to this than Itachi is me. The bastard isn't a reasonable man. Who knows what he's capable of."

"Well, it's not something we can worry about," Sakura countered. "We can't let our worry over his reaction prevent us from acting."

"Like hell," Naruto growled, going back to nuzzling Sasuke's hair. "I'm done not acting."

"I'd say you made that plenty clear when you kidnapped me and dragged me to America," Sasuke drawled.

Naruto squeezed harder. "You weren't cooperating."

Kiba snorted. Then he sobered. "So what do we do if-when the guy decides he ain't gonna give the kid up?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Sasuke demanded.

"Punch him in his ass-ugly face and move to an island somewhere in the Caribbean," Naruto said.

Sakura laughed.

"I'll be eighteen in seventeen months," Sasuke offered quietly. "I could . . . just wait 'til then."

"Like hell!" Naruto said again, much stronger this time. "We aren't going to do what's best for that bastard!"

"I agree," Sakura murmured. "All we care about is you, honey."

Sasuke leaned back against Naruto again, feeling a weight drop off his shoulders. _Good. I don't think I could last another seventeen months._

Kakashi's warning from a week ago was still fresh in his mind, as if the hunter had just whispered it in his ear.

_"He rules you and dictates your behavior. You know there are only two outcomes, don't you? Either he will kill you, which seems more likely. Or, you refuse to be a victim any longer and kill him."_

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

On the designated day, Kakashi met the little group at the airport in Arizona to fly the private Uchiha jet back to Tokyo. Though he'd thought himself beyond such emotions, he was actually feeling anticipation. He was extremely curious to see how this would all play out. He had his suspicions, of course, but this whole scenario was unfolding like a TV drama. It was impossible not to be drawn in and to wait with bated breath for the next episode.

When they approached him, Kakashi was surprised to see Uzumaki holding Sasuke's hand. No, not quite surprised. After all, he'd seen the attraction between them. To see it acted upon was a bit different than knowing it was there, though. He smiled, and it almost reached his eyes.

"Nice to see you again," he greeted them. "Are you ready to see this all to the conclusion?"

"Yeah," Uzumaki answered for all, looking down at Sasuke and squeezing the boy's hand. "Let's get this over with. We're all plenty tired of it hanging over our heads."

Sasuke looked pale and rather unwell as they boarded the jet, not speaking as he sat down and resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. Sakura, the pretty pinkette with a big attitude, sat beside Kakashi. A sparkling green barrette held a lock of hair away from her face on the left side.

"Have you talked to Itachi since we told him when we're coming back?" she asked.

Kakashi studied her face a moment. "You love him."

She blinked. "Well, of course. That isn't what I asked."

Her willingness to admit it so offhandedly was amusing. "Yes, I have. He's aware of your plan. He has also promised to inform Uchiha before we arrive in Tokyo so you won't have to ambush him. He might have time to come to terms with your . . . demands."

Nodding, Sakura sat back and looked satisfied. "Good. I don't expect him to be reasonable, but maybe we won't have to deal with an apoplectic fit." She snorted faintly at her own words.

Kakashi nodded as if considering it. In reality, he suspected that any calm front Uchiha put forth would be just that: a front. The man was unpredictable, but he didn't lack control of his faculties. Giving him time to think about the demands of his two sons might make the situation worse. He would have time to come up with a plan.

If it were up to Kakashi, he would have shown up, dumped the news on Uchiha's lap, and then walked away while the man still gaped and fumed. Temperamental people were easier to predict when they were locked in the grip of passionate emotion than when they were calculating and level-headed.

_Well, whatever they decide I'm here to play a support role._ Naruto and Itachi had both asked Kakashi to protect Sasuke from physical attack if it came to that. Kakashi fancied himself good at reading people, and he didn't think Uchiha would lash out at his son. Not while anyone else was around. Ah well. Even what Uchiha would do had become just another part of this drama.

He really, _really_ wanted to see how it would end.

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

It was somehow strange to be back in Tokyo. After having spent the last three weeks in Wyoming and Arizona where people were few and far between, the city felt especially crowded to Naruto. It made him glad he'd left Winnie in America. _Somehow, I think we won't be staying in Japan._ He wanted to come back someday; this was his home country, after all. But right now, he wanted to wander around the globe in Winnie. All over the US. All over Europe and Asia and South America. Anywhere there were roads.

Seeing new things and seeing new places had obviously been cathartic to Sasuke. He wasn't healed yet. That would take a long time, and the scars on his thin body numbered many. But the sharpest edges of the pain had been dulled, hazed and softened so as to be bearable. The bruises on his face were a pale red-brown, the evidence of the violence done to his person fading.

But the contentedness of the last week was gone from his eyes. They were dull and dark, and he looked paler than usual. Naruto could see him swallowing continuously, as if he was afraid of vomiting. He looked stressed and anxious and afraid.

Abruptly, some of the unpleasant emotion lifted. Sasuke's ebony eyes widened a little. "_Aniki_!" he exclaimed softly, dropping Naruto's hand and running across the airport.

Standing just past one of the check-in terminals, Itachi saw Sasuke only a second later. Naruto saw his best friend's normally stoic face light up with love and relief. The taller Uchiha leaned down as Sasuke neared him, sweeping the boy into a hug that lifted him clear off the floor. Sasuke threw his arms around Itachi's neck.

Feeling sappy tears sting the backs of his eyes, Naruto followed more sedately and smiled at his best friend. "Hey, 'Tachi. Thanks for meeting us."

"Of course," Itachi murmured, closing his eyes as he pressed his cheek to Sasuke's forehead and looking like he didn't plan to let go of the boy. Ever. He looked at Naruto, and his dark brown eyes were filled with tumultuous emotion. "Thank you."

Barely above a whisper. Naruto didn't need to ask what he meant. He knew. He could see it in the other young man's eyes. All of it. The sting of tears threatened again, so Naruto blinked and cleared his throat. "Of course."

Now Itachi turned to Sakura, and Naruto grinned at the depth of emotion that passed between them. Neither of them spoke, but then, neither of them needed to. Even Naruto could hear what wasn't said. Kiba scratched the back of his neck, looking suspiciously like he might cry.

Itachi finally lowered Sasuke to the floor, but he didn't let go of him. He kept one arm around Sasuke's shoulders, offering the other hand to Sakura. She took it, and he raised it to his lips to brush a kiss over her knuckles. Finally, Itachi looked at Kakashi.

"My father is expecting us." He headed for the airport entrance, and the rest followed. "Naruto, will you and Sakura and Kiba wait for us at your place? I don't intend Sasuke should stay at that house another night. I want the chance to talk to Father, just us and Kakashi. We'll join you when we're able."

Naruto nodded. "You bet. Lemme have a sec with Sasuke?"

Itachi relinquished his hold on his little brother, leading the others away. Sasuke turned his ebony eyes on Naruto, a sweetly innocent expression of curiosity that made Naruto remember with painful clarity, he was only sixteen. Sighing, throat and chest feeling tight with emotion, he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"This probably ain't gonna be easy," he said, then chuckled mirthlessly. "Scratch that, it won't be easy. Just remember, you aren't alone in this. Okay? You've got me, Itachi, Sakura, Kiba, and even Kakashi behind you."

Countenance serious as though concentrating on Naruto's words, Sasuke nodded.

Now the tears were too much. So Sasuke wouldn't see, Naruto crushed the boy in a tight embrace. "God but I love you, butterfly. You're going to be just fine, all right? I promise."

Sasuke made a sound suspiciously like a sob. "I know."

"Good." Clearing his throat again, emotions settling down, Naruto released him. "I'll see you in a little while. When you're tired of talking at the bastard, you just tell Itachi and he'll take you outta there and bring you right to me. Okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke whispered, eyes glimmering as he looked up at Naruto.

When Itachi and Kakashi drove away with him, Naruto tried to ignore the ridiculous thought that he might never see Sasuke again.


	19. Facade

**I'm working on finishing this story by the end of May. I think it's doable.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was trembling as Itachi led his little brother into the Uchiha manor. He kept his arm around the boy's shoulders, a silent offer of support and comfort. It seemed like Sasuke leaned into the touch, willing to accept both for once.<p>

He'd been quiet the entire ride back, countenance drawn and pensive. The terrible bruises were faded. They'd be gone in another handful of days, for sure. Sasuke moved without pain, which meant he was healed. Itachi was grateful. He would never be able to forget his little brother puking blood all over the front of his crisp white shirt.

It still plagued his dreams, three weeks later. It was why, no matter what happened today, he would never agree to let Sasuke remain with Fugaku. A man who could beat his own child half to death could not be allowed to remain a parent. It was grim, but Kakashi's prediction that Fugaku would kill Sasuke very well might come to be. It may not be intentional, but Fugaku was beyond reason in his rages.

Kakashi was a strong and silent presence at Itachi's back as the two Uchiha brothers entered the manor. Though Itachi had not called ahead to warn his father of their coming, the man was waiting right inside the foyer. He stopped his pacing to turn to them, and Itachi silently braced himself. He honestly didn't know what kind of Fugaku would greet them.

But Fugaku reacted with neither rage nor out-of-control grief. His face merely blossomed into open relief, his shoulders slumping a little. "Sasuke," he murmured, his voice low and gentle. There was so much affection in that single word.

Sasuke's body stiffened at Itachi's side, and abruptly the boy broke away from his brother to run across the floor. In a scene that played out very similarly to the reunion at the airport, he threw his arms around Fugaku's neck. The eldest Uchiha leaned down and caught his son in his arms. Itachi started forward in alarm, but their father didn't hold Sasuke tightly.

Indeed, his embrace appeared gentle and tender. His eyes closed, one hand coming up to cup the back of Sasuke's head.

Itachi grimaced. _Not what I was expecting. I should have known better. It's not like three weeks away can erase eight years of Fugaku's conditioning. Sasuke has been trained to need him._ The display didn't weaken his resolve.

"I'm home, _otuo-san_," Sasuke mumbled.

"I know," Fugaku whispered, pressing a kiss to Sasuke's temple. "I know." He put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and slowly pushed him back. Reaching out, he took Sasuke's chin between two fingers and gazed down at him a few moments. Then he released him and nodded to Itachi. "Come. I know you have much to say. As do I."

More of the unexpected. Itachi began to feel uneasy. He gave Kakashi a meaningful look as he followed his father and little brother into the main sitting room downstairs. The mercenary didn't speak, and his only visible eye didn't give anything away. He leaned against the wall near the entryway, not sitting. Just quietly observing.

Well, he knew what to do if events took a violent turn. Fugaku sat Sasuke down on the couch and motioned Itachi sit beside his little brother. He himself took a seat on the chair opposite. That also surprised Itachi. The eldest Uchiha took a slow, deep breath and expelled a deep sigh.

"I know you have much to say, my son," he said, locking eyes with Itachi, "and rightly so. However, there's something I must tell you both. Then I promise I will listen and not interrupt."

Itachi felt like someone had yanked the earth out from under his feet and he was falling through Limbo. This was not at all what he'd been expecting. It had been eight years since Fugaku acted like a reasonable, rational man while Sasuke was in the same room with him. His carefully planned rhetoric was crumbling before his eyes.

Fugaku sighed and clasped his hands, staring at the floor between his loafers. "At first I could not understand why you would conspire to take Sasuke away from me, Itachi," he said. "I thought surely you had some terrible vendetta against me. But you're a good son, and I had to reevaluate that. I looked back over my behavior these last eight years and . . ."

He raised his folded hands to his forehead, closing his eyes. His entire posture bowed inward. "I am terribly ashamed. I have behaved reprehensibly. There is no single excuse, and apologies feel hollow and meaningless."

Fugaku lifted his head, and Itachi was shocked speechless to see tears glimmering on the dark surfaces of his eyes. "Yet what else can I offer?" He turned to the younger. "Sasuke, how could I _begin_ to ask your forgiveness?"

Sasuke moved before Itachi could, rising and going to their father's side. He dropped to the floor and folded his arms on Fugaku's legs, head resting on his arms. Fugaku laid his hand on Sasuke's blue-black hair.

Itachi felt his gut clench in protest. "Father—" he began.

Fugaku looked at him, shaking his head. "I know, my son. These hands of mine have hurt him." His eyes closed, and he looked deeply ashamed. "Over and over. And not minor hurts. I'm the one who drove him away. Drove both of you away. I am the only one to blame, here." He cupped Sasuke's chin and made him look up. "Itachi and his friend were right to take you away from me. Someone needed to force me to regain perspective since it seems I couldn't do it for myself."

"Why not?" Itachi demanded softly, determined Sasuke wouldn't fall victim to their father's deceitful tenderness. "Why couldn't you, Father? I didn't crack open like a rotten egg after Mother's death."

"She was not your wife," Fugaku said. He didn't sound accusatory or as if he was making excuses. A simple statement of fact. "You loved her differently than I did, my son. My entire being revolved around her." He covered his face with the hand not touching Sasuke. "I have allowed myself to be enslaved by that since she died."

Finally, Itachi could stand it no more. Standing up, he crossed to them and took Sasuke's arms. Pulling his little brother upright, he drew him away from Fugaku and put himself between them. "I gave you eight years to come to these realizations," he said. Nearly snapped it. "Your enlightenment comes only after I threaten to remove Sasuke from this house and your life? Forgive me if I find your timing too convenient."

Fugaku's earnestness seemed genuine. "I know, Itachi. I know there's nothing I can say or do."

Itachi wanted to believe him. It was a bit pathetic, really, how badly he wanted to believe their father. But even if Fugaku's words were sincere, Itachi couldn't take that chance. It wasn't worth the risk. He nudged Sasuke back down onto the couch and perched himself right on the edge of the cushions. He rested his elbows on his knees and searched his father's face.

"You're right," he said. "There's nothing you can say. That night, after I got you locked up, Sasuke vomited blood all over me. Did you know that, Father? Did you realize you beat your son so badly he was puking blood?"

The words were intentionally cruel. Forcing Fugaku to admit to his abuses had always in the past driven the man to more irrational behavior. This time, however, Fugaku just buried his face in both hands, shoulders shaking as if to repress sobs.

"No," he whispered. "No, I didn't realize that."

"So you see?" Itachi went on, ruthless. "I can't trust you with him, Father. He's too broken by you to take care of himself, and you're too violent to take care of him. That leaves him to me. Can you understand that, Father? Can you accept that? It's what's best for him. What you want doesn't matter."

The cold words obviously hurt Fugaku, but he offered no protest to them, either. "Yes," he said, voice hitching on the single syllable. "I see that, my son. I accept it. Only . . . please don't disappear from my life. Either of you."

Finally, Sasuke stirred. "I don't want that either, _otou-san_," he said softly.

Fugaku looked at Sasuke, and the depth of his sadness seemed genuine. "My Sasuke. Such a sweet boy. How can you bear to even look at me?"

_Because that's how you conditioned him,_ Itachi thought venomously. _You've ruined him. It will probably be a long time until he can see that you're poison. And I don't believe this little show, Father._ The more he thought about it, the less Itachi liked it. When Sasuke tried to rise again, Itachi grabbed his wrist and made him sit down.

"I want to believe you," he said after a moment, not letting go of his little brother. "You're our father, and I want to give you the benefit of the doubt." He stood up, pulling Sasuke up with him. "But you're going to have to win back my trust. _Our_ trust."

"Of course," Fugaku said, sounding so earnest as he rose. "I already lost your mother. Please believe me that I don't want to lose the two of you, as well."

Itachi nodded stiffly. "I know you don't." He turned and headed for the entryway, keeping his hold on Sasuke. "We're leaving for now."

Fugaku followed, looking for all the world like a lost puppy. "When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow," Sasuke piped up before Itachi could speak. "Please, _aniki_?"

Those large ebony eyes were filled with so much hope, Itachi couldn't bear to disappoint. "We'll meet for breakfast," Itachi agreed after a few seconds. "I'll call you later this evening."

It looked like a weight dropped off Fugaku's shoulders. "Thank you, Itachi."

Once Sasuke and Kakashi were ensconced in the car, Itachi drove away with a feeling of mixed hope and dread. That was so different from everything he'd been expecting he didn't know how to feel. Except to say he couldn't trust it. Having been his father's heir all this time, he knew far better than any other how Fugaku excelled at putting up a façade.

_This could easily be an act to get me to lower my guard. He isn't above doing whatever it takes to get his way._ And eight years of sickening need weren't going to vanish in the space of a few weeks. Itachi spared Sasuke a sideways glance and felt ill.

The nervousness and anxiety were gone from the boy's face. He looked peaceful and completely content. Itachi's mistrust obviously wasn't shared. He grimaced and looked back to the road.

_I'm sorry, little brother. I cannot let this cycle continue._

* * *

><p><em>Otou-san<em> means Father for those who didn't know :)


	20. Pattern

**What is Fugaku up to? Is he sincere, or is he just acting? I wish I knew. XD**

**Some cute domestic fluff ahead.**

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of fierce arguing and struggling, Sasuke had finally given in to sitting on Naruto's lap. Now the kid was flopped out on Naruto's chest, sound asleep. Semi-reclined on his almost too-comfy couch, Naruto continuously ran his fingers through Sasuke's jet black hair. The strands separated like silk. He heaved a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. Itachi and Sakura were both gone, having promised to come back first thing in the morning.<p>

Kiba was sprawled out on the big armchair across from Naruto, looking half asleep himself.

"What the hell is that bastard thinking?" Naruto muttered, angry and upset and irritated and anxious and just fucking angry. "Why couldn't he have just stuck true to himself? Then Sasuke could've walked away and that would be it. But no, he has to play his stupid fucking games."

Sasuke stirred on his chest, making a sleepy sound of protest at the noise. Chuckling softly, Naruto resumed stroking his hair. "Shh, butterfly. Go back to sleep."

Kiba snorted faintly. Then sighed. "It's pretty damn strange," he agreed.

Naruto looked at him. "You don't have to stay, you know."

Kiba rose from his sprawl and stretched. "Yeah, I think I ought a go home. What time are the Uchihas going to breakfast?"

"Nine," Naruto said, keeping his voice soft and low. "I wish I could go, but it's just going to be Itachi and Sasuke with the bastard. At least it'll be a public place."

Shaking his head, Kiba shrugged into his jacket. "Sure is a strange direction this all took. I had it all figured out, and then the guy has to go be unpredictable."

Naruto ground his teeth. "Tell me about it. He ain't fooling anyone."

"'cept the only person who matters," Kiba pointed out.

Closing his eyes and feeling another surge of anger, Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's forehead. "He won't get away with it. Period."

Sighing, Kiba headed for the door. "I'm here for ya, man. Both of you."

Naruto waved his free hand as his step-brother left. Sasuke shifted in his sleep, somehow managing to dig a skinny elbow into Naruto's ribs. Grunting even as he smiled, Naruto gave the kid a little room until he stilled again.

_God this sucks. Why don't you just go kill yourself, you dick? That would take care of everything. Then Sasuke could finally let go of you. If you're so miserable, just end your shitty life._ Lifting his hand, Naruto massaged his temples for a second. _The fact that I hate you so much and spend all this energy wishing you were dead just makes me hate you all the more._

Because really, Naruto just didn't hate. It was a pointless waste of time to hate someone. Time better spent doing fun things and meeting fun people and going fun places. Not once in his entire life had Naruto hated anyone until the bastard.

Taking a slow, deep breath, he watched his expanding chest lift Sasuke. It made him smile. _Such a little thing. I always imagined you'd grow up tall like your brother. But you're still skinny and kind of short. Ah well. Part of your appeal: you fit so perfectly in my arms._

Deep down, however, he sincerely hoped for the day when Sasuke no longer needed protection from anything or anyone. That his butterfly would spread his delicate wings and realize he was stronger than he knew.

o0o 0o0 o0o

"Wake up!"

Naruto floundered out of a dream that involved a whole lot of naked, slippery, sticky, hot skin . . . the unpleasant sensation of an _extremely_ sore back greeted him. He looked up to find a grinning Sasuke sitting astride his hips, arms folded.

"Oww," Naruto muttered, shifting and feeling his back pop in several places. "Shit."

"You were moaning my name a lot," Sasuke informed him, looking pretty damn pleased with himself. "Were you dreaming about fucking me?"

With that surprising greeting, Naruto grinned and rested his hands on Sasuke's skinny hips. "Yeah, I was. You were begging for it."

The grin vanished into a glare. "I do not beg."

Naruto wanted to continue this oh-so-entertaining banter, but he seriously had to move. "Shit, butterfly. Get up. My neck's killing me."

"Really?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow as he clambered off Naruto and the couch, somehow managing to knee Naruto right in the gut. "Why? I feel fine."

"You were sleeping on a nice pillow all night," Naruto grumbled, wincing as he sat up.

"Hn," Sasuke said, waving a hand in total dismissal. "I'm going to take a shower. Will you text Itachi and ask him to bring me some clean clothes?" So saying, he disappeared into the bathroom.

Naruto grinned. "Bossy kid." He closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine they actually lived together.

_It'd be just like this. He'd demand I wake up for one thing or another, to make breakfast or because he wants sex or because we have somewhere to be. He'll be all bossy and expect me to do exactly what he says. He'd probably text me every day asking me where I was and what I was doing, and why I wasn't home doing it with him. All high maintenance._

He was smiling so much his face actually hurt. _A man can dream, right? Don't you worry, butterfly. I will take care of you and give you everything you want for the rest of your life. All I want in return is regular sex and . . . well, just _you_. Nothing else._

Rubbing his neck as he stood up, he shambled into the kitchen and covered a yawn. His cell told him it was seven forty-five in the morning. _Shit. Why the hell did he wake me up so early? Little brat._ Pulling up messaging, he typed a quick text asking Itachi to pick Sasuke up half an hour early and bring the kid some clean clothes.

Itachi replied about twenty seconds later with an acquiescence. Damn early-rising Uchihas. Since Naruto had nothing to do until Itachi and Sasuke came back from breakfast, he decided to go back to bed. Properly, this time. He face-planted in his pillow and instantly fell asleep.

"Wake up!"

Groaning and laughing at the same time, Naruto turned his head to see a glaring Sasuke standing over him. "What now, you brat?"

Black eyes narrowing, Sasuke folded his arms again. "Why are you in bed now? It's a quarter after eight!"

"Normal people like to sleep in a little," Naruto replied, turning his face back into the pillow.

Slim hands gripped his shoulder in a surprisingly strong hold and shook. Quite rudely. "Get up! Did you text Itachi? Did he say when he'll be here?"

"Yes," Naruto mumbled, waving a hand at the kid. "Eight thirty. Now go 'way. Watch TV or something."

"Hmph," Sasuke said, sniffing. At least he left.

Ten minutes later, the smell of coffee and bacon teased Naruto awake. This time he couldn't ignore it. Answering a quick call of nature, he went to the kitchen to find Sasuke making breakfast. Bacon and eggs sizzled in a skillet, and a pot of fresh brewed coffee sat on the percolator burner. Icing on the cake, the kid was wearing one of Naruto's tee shirts.

The shirt was too big on Naruto, so it hung on Sasuke to mid-thigh. And he wasn't wearing any pants, socks, or shoes. Barefoot in the kitchen with no pants, wearing Naruto's shirt, making Naruto breakfast.

_Shit I didn't think I could fall any more in love._ Grabbing the kid's skinny shoulders, he spun Sasuke around and yanked him in for a deep, messy kiss. He tasted like Naruto's minty toothpaste. _Did he even use my toothbrush? That's so goddamn cute!_ He sucked and nipped at Sasuke's tongue and lower lip, wanting to devour him.

After several seconds of compliance and response, Sasuke shoved at Naruto's shoulders and wrenched his mouth away with a cute growl. "The bacon's gonna burn, idiot. Let go of me."

Naruto wanted to reply, 'fuck the bacon and let it burn'. But his stomach chose that moment to voice an anxious protest, plenty eager to be given crispy and un-burnt bacon. Sighing, he smooched his cute butterfly a last time and let him go. And could his wandering hands be blamed for groping Sasuke's perfect little ass?

Sasuke seemed to think so, slapping them away with enough force to sting. Chuckling, Naruto sat at the island.

"It's really sweet of you to make me breakfast, butterfly. You don't need to make me love you more."

Blushing and not meeting Naruto's eyes, the boy mumbled something too soft to hear over the sizzling.

"What was that?" Naruto inquired, leaning forward a bit.

Sasuke still wouldn't look at him, but he glared at the bacon. "I _said_, isn't that what people do for their boyfriends?"

Propping his elbows on the counter and resting his chin in his hands, Naruto grinned and grinned until his face hurt. "Guess so. But morning sex shouldn't be forgotten."

Tomato-red, Sasuke bustled about the kitchen and looked generally extremely flustered. It was adorable. He plunked a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of Naruto with maybe a little too much force, then all but fled when someone knocked on the front door.

Laughing quietly, Naruto sampled the bacon. It tasted wonderful.

o0o

Sasuke tried to convince himself he wasn't running away as he hurried to the door. He was technically still a virgin and he'd never been intimate with anyone, let alone someone so much older who had experience with intimacy and was so very good at it and—_Shut up,_ he told himself firmly, pulling open the door and relieved to see his brother.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I see why you needed a change of clothes."

Glancing down, Sasuke shrugged and grabbed the bundle from his brother. "It worked until you got here." And it was comfortable and smelled like Naruto. He waved toward the kitchen. "He's in there." He trotted to the bathroom.

Itachi had brought him dark blue jeans and a black, high-necked sweater of cashmere. It was soft and covered most of Sasuke's skin. His brother had told him before that when he showed skin it made him look strangely vulnerable. And when he was vulnerable, their father was most apt to lash out in violence.

It made no sense. Shaking himself and trying not to think about before, Sasuke got dressed. _It's all going to be different now. Otou-san apologized. I knew he never wanted to hurt me, and now Itachi knows it, too._ Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, he was pleased to see the bruises were a faint, faded red-brown only barely noticeable.

Out in the kitchen, he found Naruto pouring himself a mug of coffee while he and Itachi talked. When he saw Sasuke, he broke into a grin.

"He made me breakfast," he said. "Wasn't that sweet of him?"

Sasuke managed not to blush. "I didn't have anything else to do," he mumbled.

Itachi smiled. Then frowned at Naruto. "Him staying the night was a one-time thing. Until he's eighteen, he lives with me and Sakura."

"Speaking of," Naruto said, "has she proposed to you yet?"

"In fact, _I_ asked _her_," Itachi said a bit primly. "She has said yes. I suspect it will be some time yet until we're able to set a date. We both agreed Sasuke had to be our priority right now."

Sasuke frowned up at him. "I don't want to be a burden, _aniki_. If I am, I won't—"

"That isn't what I meant at all," Itachi interrupted with a gentle smile. "You could never be a burden to me. We _want_ to do this."

Mollified, Sasuke looked down and nodded.

"I'd be a perfect gentleman, you know," Naruto piped up. "If he lived with me."

Sasuke turned to give him a contemplative glance. "This morning you said you wanted morning se—"

Naruto lunged and clapped a hand over the boy's mouth. "Heh, heh. The things kids say."

Grabbing Naruto's wrist, Sasuke yanked his hand away without bothering to be gentle. He glared up at his . . . boyfriend? Yeah. "I am _not_ a kid!"

Itachi snorted. "We should go." He put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and guided him toward the front.

"I'll see you after breakfast?" Naruto asked, trailing after them.

"Yeah," Sasuke said before Itachi could reply. "I want to." He glanced up at Itachi for any protests.

His brother just smiled at him. "Sure."

Waving, Sasuke let himself be led away. A smile really wanted to blossom on his face. _This morning was nice. That's what living with him would be like. I wonder how it would be, waking up in the morning and . . . having sex?_ His face flamed. _I can't believe he loves me and wants that. I thought he'd just see me as this messed up kid._ The memory of Naruto's touch was still fresh. It was unbelievably gratifying to know Naruto wanted him.

It made him feel . . . normal. And normal was truly all he wanted to be.

o0o

Itachi didn't miss the little cues of Sasuke's that indicated his brother was hopelessly infatuated with Naruto. He also suspected his best friend had . . . _I don't want to say he took advantage, but honestly Naruto. He's a little too young for anything besides kissing and holding hands._ He made a mental note to have a serious chat with his friend about what was and was not allowed. _Sasuke is in the middle of recovering from something traumatic. I'm well aware of the role you're playing, but he's just too young._

They drove to one of the most popular restaurants on one of Tokyo's busiest streets. Itachi had deliberately chosen it for its extremely public location. Fugaku couldn't do anything without causing a ridiculous scandal, and the man wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his company. _He treats Uchiha Corp better than he treats his son._ A fair bit of venom laced that thought.

As soon as they parked the car and headed to the door, Sasuke was scanning for their father. The man spotted them first, raising his hand in greeting. Breaking into a sunny-sweet smile, Sasuke hurried to him and threw his arms around him with careless abandon. An innocent gesture of affection so, _so_ undeserved.

Fugaku smiled, holding Sasuke close and pressing his lips to Sasuke's forehead. "I missed you," he murmured, barely loud enough for Itachi to hear. "It was only one night, but I missed you."

The look on his face was such that Itachi almost grabbed Sasuke's arm and hauled his brother away, forget breakfast. It was that needy, near-obsessed expression that usually preceded either violence or uncontrolled emotional outbursts. But Sasuke looked so happy he didn't have the heart.

_We're in public. He'll hardly touch Sasuke where anyone else can see. And I suppose both of them will have to get used to this, anyway._

They were seated at a private table. Fugaku, with his usual air of authority, ordered specials for them all. Then, when the server was gone he folded his hands on the table top and smiled at Sasuke.

"So tell me what you did in America. Did you have a nice time?"

Still with that innocent and trusting smile, Sasuke nodded. "We went to Yellowstone. Have you ever been there, _otou-san_? It's beautiful. Really rugged and wild. There are places you could believe you're the only person on Earth. I really liked watching the bison. They're so big and kind of ugly, but also kind of cute. And Old Faithful was amazing, but I was disappointed we never got to see a wolf. But Naruto bought me a cute stuffed wolf at the gift shop—"

"Naruto?" Fugaku interrupted. There was no suspicion or warning in his tone, mere curiosity.

"He's _aniki_'s best friend," Sasuke explained, and his smile changed to something warmer. "He's really strong and clever, he can act kind of dumb, too. And he plays the guitar really well, I like hearing him sing, too."

"Sounds like a good person," Fugaku said with an indulgent smile.

It made Itachi's skin crawl.

"And after Yellowstone," Sasuke went on without missing a beat, "we went to the Grand Canyon. It's _really_ big. More than a mile wide in places! I read information that it's getting wider and deeper as time passes. We took a lot of pictures. Sakura said she wouldn't mind getting married there."

"Sakura?" Fugaku inquired.

"My girlfriend," Itachi finally inserted, pleased to have the conversation inadvertently drawn to him. "In fact, I have news, Father. I have asked Sakura to marry me. She said yes. We're planning to get married in the spring when the cherry blossoms are in bloom."

Fugaku's eyes widened, and it seemed it was genuine pleasure that stole over his countenance. "You have a fiancé? How wonderful! I can't believe you've met a girl and fallen in love and I've never so much as met her! You must introduce us as soon as possible. She must be a lovely person."

"She's really pretty," Sasuke agreed. "She was really sweet and took good care of me while we were in America."

Another perfect window of opportunity. "Yes," Itachi said, idly sipping the water their server had brought. "You badly injured him in your latest rage. Sakura happens to be in school to become a doctor."

Fugaku flinched as though struck.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "You don't need to keep bringing it up. _Otou-san_ didn't mean to hurt me—"

"It's all right, Sasuke," Fugaku interrupted, a little tremor in his voice. "Your brother is right, and I'm just so, _so_ sorry." He rubbed a hand over his face, letting out a rueful-sounding chuckle. "I'll be apologizing for the rest of my life and it won't be enough." He looked at Itachi. "For either of us."

Itachi watched the tableau and felt sick. _This is exactly what would happen before. He would beat Sasuke, he would be all sorry, and Sasuke would make excuses for him. Nothing has changed, not in either of them._ It made him glad he'd agreed to this after all. He was more sure than ever that he would _never_ allow Sasuke back into that house.

Their server brought them breakfast and Sasuke chattered away about various things. Fugaku completely ignored Itachi, all his attention riveted on the younger. When Sasuke stopped to take a bite, Fugaku would ask him a question to prompt him to talking again. Itachi barely made it through half his meal before his appetite deserted him.

After they finished and the dishes were cleared away, Fugaku managed to stretch the conversation out for another forty minutes before Itachi had finally had enough. Putting enough _Yen_ on the table to cover the bill and a tip, he stood up.

"We have to go," he announced. "Come, Sasuke. I hope you have a nice rest of your day, Father."

"Must you go so soon?" Fugaku practically whined. "I haven't seen him in three weeks."

"Couldn't I go home with him, _aniki_?" Sasuke added immediately.

Alarm flared in Itachi's entire body. "No," he said, reaching down and taking Sasuke's hand. He tucked it under his arm. "I'll talk to you later, Father."

Fugaku trailed after them like a kicked puppy, and Itachi ignored him. Sasuke didn't resist being led away, which was something. He just smiled and waved to their father as Itachi ensconced him in the car. The boy immediately rolled down the window.

"See you soon, _otou-san_!"

Itachi was practically shaking as he drove away. _Not if I can help it._ He would make sure Fugaku never saw Sasuke again.


	21. Plot

**I'm posting chapter after chapter. o_0 Dang, I'm amazing.**

**And . . . so I wrote more fluff. I wanted to.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi idly turned his head when his cell phone buzzed on the counter top. For a few moments he entertained the notion of ignoring it. He had nothing better to do, but sometimes a man just wanted to laze about and do nothing. Sighing, he rose from his languid sprawl and glanced at the screen.<p>

And did a double take. That was Uchiha's number. The eldest Uchiha. Intrigued by the possibility of more drama, he picked up the phone. "_Moshimoshi_."

"Kakashi," the man said, voice dark and leaden. "I know my eldest son has promised you a goodly sum of money if you will take his side. I will pay you anything you want if you will agree to one simple task."

Having been expecting something like this, Kakashi leaned against the counter. "This simple task would be . . . ?"

"Bring Sasuke to me," Uchiha replied. "Itachi has no right to keep him from me. I'm his father, he's _mine_. Acting all superior and self-righteous, no-good bastard son of mine."

A smile begged to come, and Kakashi let it. "If I do this task, what will you do then?" he inquired.

"Not that it's any of your business," Uchiha said stiffly, "but I'm going to take him somewhere we can be left alone."

"Take him somewhere?" Kakashi said. "What about your business? You're a prominent figure in Japan."

"I don't care about my business," the man snapped. "All I want is Sasuke. Itachi can have Uchiha Corp. It's obviously what he wants, anyway. He's been trying to usurp all my authority for years now. This is the last straw. He can have everything else, but he can't have my son!"

Kakashi could imagine the man's eyes flashing, near foaming at the mouth in his justified anger. "He is indeed your son," he agreed blithely, "but are you sure it's what Sasuke wants?"

"Of course it is!" Uchiha snarled. "Today he wanted to come home with _me_. But that bastard Itachi wouldn't allow even that! Wanted to break his neck with my own hands! Fucking prick, what right does he have!"

For the first time in far, far too long, Kakashi felt a stirring of . . . dread. His spine stiffened in shock. _He's beyond reason. _He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what would happen when he brought Sasuke back to his father. The man would start out with sickening tenderness bordering on inappropriate. But when he'd satisfied his immediate urge/need to touch and hold Sasuke, the rage would surface.

He would blame Sasuke for allowing himself to be removed from his father in the first place. The boy should know he _belonged_ to Uchiha. He should have fought harder not to be separated from him. The violence would start. Sasuke would crumple under it and not defend himself. It would escalate and escalate.

_He's reached the point where he could kill the boy._ And Kakashi was absolutely stunned to realize, he didn't want that to happen. His heart iced over, and he knew his expression went blank. _We've gone beyond the point where no one gets hurt, Sasuke, no matter your wishes._

There was only one course of action left.

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

"Sasuke, honey, do you want to help me plan our wedding?" Sakura asked.

Blinking, Sasuke looked up at her in surprise. "I . . . I don't know anything about planning a wedding."

She laughed, putting her hands on his shoulders and directing him to sit at the dining room table. She had a few magazines and catalogues spread out. "Fortunately, I do. All you need to do is help me decide some things. Like my colors, the menu, the invitations, the—"

"Pink and green," Sasuke interrupted.

"What?"

"Your wedding colors," Sasuke elucidated. "Pink like your hair, and jade green like your eyes."

It was her turn to blink, then she broke into a big smile and leaned over to hug him. She smooched his forehead. "There, see? One big decision out of the way."

Realizing she had a ring on her left hand, he grabbed it to see. The band was white gold, and a single marquis-cut pink diamond adorned it in a filigree setting. It was pretty, and it suited her perfectly. "When did _aniki_ give that to you?"

"Last night when he proposed," she replied.

Sasuke couldn't help a small smile. "He must have been thinking about it for a while, then. I'm glad he asked you."

She grinned. "Me, too. We both decided we'd like you to be our ring bearer."

He nodded, feeling ridiculously flattered.

"If you don't mind, hon," she said, her tone of voice changing a little, "may I ask you about breakfast with your father?"

Surprised, he looked at her. She was one of the few people who never really talked about him. "Sure."

"Itachi told me you wanted to go home with him," she said. "Why?"

Her tone was gentle, but the words were frank. He somehow appreciated it. "I . . . don't really know," he finally admitted. He covered his face with his hands. "I know I must seem like a total idiot to you."

She laughed softly. "No, you don't. Just a confused boy who wants to be loved by his father."

"Because that's so much better," Sasuke muttered.

"It's the truth, however it seems to you," Sakura said, "and it's not your fault. Children who grow up without a parent's love grow up almost desperate for it."

"He _does_ love me," he automatically argued.

"Yes, I believe he does," Sakura agreed, flipping open a fat bridal magazine. "The manner in which he expresses it is very destructive. To both of you." Her eyes raised from the pages, gazing at him with intensity. "Do you want to live with your father again, Sasuke?"

War immediately sprang up in Sasuke's heart. Back in America, he'd been so sure of the answer. Definitely not. Never again, in fact! But seeing his father, so repentant and longing, was more difficult than he'd imagined. And even though he still did want to be with the man, the thought of living with him was . . .

Painful. He took a quiet, deep breath. "No," he finally whispered. "I want to stay with you and _aniki_."

She broke into a beautiful smile. "Good, because that's exactly where we want you."

It felt like some burden fell off Sasuke's shoulders. A burden he hadn't been aware of carrying. He felt lighter. _I do. I really do want to stay with them. I don't want to be with Otou-san anymore. I still want to see him, but _. . . maybe the only reason he felt this peaceful was because he hadn't been struck by his father in a violent rage in almost a month.

_And that's thanks to aniki and Naruto._ He realized he was smiling a little. He didn't bother to correct it.

The door opened, and the pair at the table looked up to see Itachi walk inside followed by Naruto. The blonde man smiled as soon as he saw Sasuke, and the boy felt butterflies start up in his stomach. Really, the power this man had over him was borderline absurd. He felt himself blushing and furiously told himself to stop.

"Would you two care to join us for lunch?" Itachi asked, leaning down and kissing Sakura's forehead.

"Please," she said with a smile. "I'm starving."

"And Sasuke, I feel you should have a say when we find a new place," Itachi went on.

Sasuke blinked. "You're moving?"

"This place belongs to Itachi," Sakura said, rising from her chair. "We want a place that's _ours_. And since you'll be living with us, it should be a place you love, too."

Sasuke felt a stirring of excitement. "A house or a condo?"

"House," Itachi replied. He hesitated. "I have a new job lined up. In Kyoto. That's where we're moving."

Surprised, Sasuke stared up at his older brother. "But . . . you already have a job. You're going to inherit Uchiha Corp."

"A burden I no longer want," Itachi said, shaking his head. "There are three prestigious private schools, all of which would gladly accept you."

"Kyoto's almost six hours from Tokyo," Sasuke said. More of a comment than an objection.

"Yes," Itachi agreed. "You'll still be able to see Father, but not regularly. I'm planning to sit down with him this evening with our lawyers and have him sign to release all parenting rights. I will be your legal guardian from now on."

Overwhelmed, Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say. He switched his gaze to Naruto. "But what about you?" Faint. Uncertain.

The blonde man grinned. "I've already got a job lined up too, butterfly. Your big bro is taking care of me." He seemed to ponder that and turned to Itachi. "Hey, you wanna be my legal guardian, too?"

Sakura started giggling. Itachi snorted.

"You'd be way too much trouble," he declined.

"Aww man," Naruto pouted.

Sasuke looked between the two of them. "So, you're moving to Kyoto, too?"

"That's right," Naruto said. "Like hell I'd let Itachi haul you off five hours away where I'd never see you."

The last anxiety fizzled away. "Okay," he said, looking down and feeling inexplicably shy.

Itachi put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, drawing him up. "A fresh start is what we all need. I reserved a suite for us to spend this weekend in Kyoto so we'll have a chance to look around and decide where we want to live. I hired a realtor as well, and she has a few houses to show us."

Sasuke followed them to Itachi's car, starting a little when a large, warm hand curled around his. He glanced up to find Naruto smiling down at him. When he met the man's eyes, Naruto winked. Stupidly, it made Sasuke think of that morning in the RV when Naruto had . . . he stopped thinking about it before he could blush again.

_I hope it happens again. Soon._

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

"_Moshimoshi_."

"Hey, 'Tachi, it's me," Naruto said. "I was calling to see if I could take Sasuke on a date."

"It's . . . nine in the morning," Itachi said, sounding irritated. "Why are you awake so early? You normally sleep until noon."

"I want to take Sasuke on a date," Naruto said again, a little slower this time in case Itachi somehow missed it the first time. "And why do you sound like I woke you up? You're usually awake at five!"

"Sakura and I had a late night," Itachi said, sounding prim. It was spoiled by a yawn. "What do you want, to take Sasuke to breakfast?"

"For starters," Naruto replied with a grin. "Then I thought we'd go to town, check out some galleries, maybe go see a movie, then I'd buy him ice cream and a nice gift. Like jewelry. Something he can wear so everyone can see he's obviously off the market."

Itachi made a rude sound that was either annoyance or amusement. Or both. "He's sixteen. Am I going to have to ban you from seeing him?"

"If you do, I'll just move in with you and you'll never get rid of me," Naruto warned. "I've gotten used to having him around. I don't like this whole, 'He stays at home with me' business."

The other man laughed. "It's not like you never see him. You were with him almost all day yesterday."

"Yeah, with you and Sakura. I want him all to myself."

A theatrical sigh. "Fine. I suppose I could convince Sakura she doesn't need him to help plan the wedding just yet."

Naruto shook his head. "Girls are so weird. You two don't have a date yet, and she's already going crazy."

"Only a little," Itachi said.

Naruto could hear his smile. "Okay, tell Sasuke I'll be there in a half hour to pick him up."

"Fine." A slight pause. "You _will_ behave, right? I don't mind kissing and holding hands, but that's it." Firm and decisive.

Grinning, Naruto crossed his fingers. "Of course! I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"I'm sure you will." More threat than sarcasm. "I will ask him about it, and Sasuke doesn't lie to me."

"Damn you're being a hard-ass. It's not like I can knock him up or something."

Itachi made a sound like a startled, slightly choked laugh. "Not the issue. And Sasuke isn't up yet, so come in an hour."

"Okay! Thanks, 'Tachi!" Tapping the end call button, Naruto tossed his phone toward the bed. Maybe it hit its target, maybe it didn't. He didn't particularly care as he hustled to the shower.

_So I can't have sex yet. It's okay. I really should wait until he's older anyway. _He grinned. _I'm probably the only guy on the planet with Uchiha Itachi's stamp of approval. Eat your hearts out, world. Sasuke's all mine._


	22. Date

**One more chapter of fluff, then I swear I'll actually write plot.**

* * *

><p>It took Sasuke the entire hour to get ready. It was stupid. <em>So<em> stupid. Normally he could be ready to go anywhere in fifteen minutes, shower and breakfast included. But because Naruto wanted to take him on a _date_, an actual date, it took him an hour. Not even including eating.

It started in the shower. He had to wash and condition his hair for extra softness, which wasn't something he normally did. Then it took him forever to make sure his hair looked just so. Then it took him even more forever to pick an outfit. What would most appeal to his older boyfriend? Suddenly, six years felt like such a huge difference.

_He's more mature than me. If I act immature, will it make him remember I'm just a kid in comparison?_ He was getting on his own nerves so much he almost called Naruto and told him he didn't feel well enough to go on a date. Which made him even more annoyed.

He finally just put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a crimson cashmere sweater. The soft material practically felt like silk, and the neck was a shallow 'v'. When he hurried out of the bedroom, Sakura was making breakfast in the kitchen while Itachi read today's paper at the island. She was wearing a short lavender robe that looked like silk, and Sasuke froze and just stared.

It looked perfect. _When we have a house, it's going to be just like this. A real family._ For the first time in eight years, they would be like a real family.

Sakura looked over at him and smiled. "You look nice, sweetie. Naruto just texted me, he's on his way. You want a snack, or will you be okay until breakfast?"

Suddenly feeling overcome with emotion, Sasuke just shook his head as he sat at the stool by his brother. Itachi, normally so stoic, smiled at him too.

"Good morning, _otouto_. Did you sleep well?"

Sasuke swallowed thickly. "Yeah," he said, and it even sounded mostly normal.

"Things went well last night," Sakura said, cracking some eggs into a pan. "Why don't you tell him about it, Itachi?"

It was nice, Sasuke thought, the way she talked to his brother. Her voice was loving and tender. Similar to the way she talked to Sasuke, though a different kind of loving. It made him want to be moved into their house in Kyoto, wherever it might be, and have every day start like this.

Itachi took a sip of his coffee. "Father was reluctant at first, but we started drawing up the paperwork for him to release parenting rights. I will have to go to court for custody of you, but my lawyers assured me that's little more than a formality. The courts will want you to stay with your family rather than disappear into the system. It's especially critical since you're sixteen. And Sakura and I are more than capable of being your guardians, both financially and emotionally."

Sasuke gazed at his brother, surprised to find the thought of being taken away from their father wasn't something he dreaded any longer. He hesitated before asking, "Will I be able to see him once he's signed everything? I just want to let him know I'm all right. And . . . make sure he's all right, too."

"We're using seeing you as incentive," Sakura said with a small laugh. "If Fugaku wants to see you, he has to sign the documents."

"Does he know we're moving?"

"Not yet," Itachi replied. "I don't plan to tell him until there's nothing he can do about it."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"So he doesn't stir up trouble," Itachi said, giving Sasuke an inscrutable look. "I don't trust this willingness of his to suddenly change."

Sasuke winced. Then, _Do I trust it? Or do I just want it so badly to be true I'm blinded by it?_ He didn't know. _I guess that just goes to show my judgment can't be trusted, either._ And then another thought occurred to him, one that never had before.

_What would I do without aniki?_ An upwelling of love flooded through him, so strong it near reduced Sasuke to tears. _I'd be completely lost without him. Maybe even dead._

"What is it, honey?" Sakura asked softly.

Shaking his head, Sasuke just reached for his brother. In moments he was enfolded in a strong embrace, his whole body trembling. Itachi held him close, asking no questions and saying not a word. He felt Sakura come up behind him, and then they were both holding him. No tears fell, thank god. He didn't want to cry anymore. But it was some time before the trembling stopped.

"You don't have to worry anymore, little brother," Itachi whispered. "We'll take care of everything."

Finally, Sasuke pulled away. As he did, the buzzer sounded. His heart jumped, and butterflies started up in his stomach again. That would be Naruto. With a smile, Sakura went back to cooking as Itachi went to let the man in.

"Hey, cutie," Naruto said with a wink as he walked into the kitchen. He reached over and took Sasuke's hand, lifting it and kissing the back of it. "You ready to go?"

Sasuke blushed. _Damn it, am I ever going to get used to this?_ "Yeah."

Naruto tucked Sasuke's hand under his arm and led him to the door. Itachi followed.

"Be back by nine," he said, voice firm. "We have an early morning tomorrow with our lawyers to get custody sorted. They want a statement from Sasuke."

"You got it, Dad," Naruto said, giving his friend a cheeky grin. He pulled Sasuke out the door, waving over his shoulder. "See ya tonight, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as they got into Naruto's car.

"This nice little café I think you'll like," Naruto replied. "You look really sexy in red. I ever tell you that?"

And there came the blush again. Sasuke wondered if constant blushing could stain a person's skin as he ducked his head. "No . . ."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, you do. Makes me wish we were back in Winnie without your big brother hovering so I could take serious advantage of you. I'd lick you _all_ over and—"

"Stop!" Sasuke yelped, clapping both hands over Naruto's mouth. His face felt like it was on fire.

Still chuckling, Naruto gently took Sasuke's wrists and pulled his hands down to brush his lips over the boy's knuckles. "All right, I'll go easy on you. But I want a good morning kiss. A proper one. I _am_ your boyfriend, so I don't want a quick peck."

Swallowing and feeling a stirring of both excitement and nervousness, Sasuke compulsively licked his lips. He saw Naruto's eyes track the movement and blushed yet again. With only a slight hesitation, he leaned toward the driver's seat.

Fortunately for his nerves, Naruto didn't make him go all the way. He swooped down and covered Sasuke's mouth with his own. Immediately, Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut. Naruto cupped the back of his head and parted his lips, tongue sweeping over Sasuke's.

Invitation issued and accepted. Sasuke opened his mouth and shyly met Naruto's tongue with his own. The older man guided the kiss into a kind of sensual dance of tongues, and Sasuke felt like he was melting. When Naruto's tongue retreated from his mouth, he followed it with a little whine for more. His whole body gravitated toward the man without any conscious direction.

Then Naruto broke the kiss. His cerulean eyes glittered as he licked his lips. He grinned. "Yum. More of that later, butterfly."

The promise started a heat somewhere low in Sasuke's belly. As Naruto started the car, he settled back in his seat and tried to regain his composure.

**o0o**

It was cute, Naruto thought, how Sasuke seemed to waver between eager and shy. He grinned to himself. _Yanno, 'Tachi, I hate to say it but you're right. My butterfly ain't ready for a lot of what I want. But it's okay. I can be reeeeeeeaaaaaal patient._

"So, I'll just ask how it went with Itachi and the bastard," he said, starting the car and heading out, "then we won't talk about it again."

Sasuke's lips twitched like he was trying not to either smile or scowl. "_Aniki_ said he was reluctant at first but he did agree to give up all parental rights. And _aniki_ thinks getting custody of me is only a formality. He has the financial means to support me."

"And you?" Naruto asked. "You're okay with all this? It's gonna be a pretty big change."

Nodding, Sasuke stared out his window. "It's kind of weird to think of it. But I want to live with _aniki_ and Sakura-_san_."

"Do you still want to stay with the bastard, too?"

This time, Sasuke shook his head. There wasn't much of a hesitation, either. "No. Yesterday after breakfast I really wanted to go home with him. And . . . that scared me."

Surprised, Naruto threw his cutie a sideways glance. "Really?" To hear him admit that seemed like a big fucking deal.

Sasuke gave him a rueful smile. "Yeah. I thought about the last eight years. I really wish I could just hate him so I wouldn't feel guilty about not wanting to stay with him. But . . . he's my father. I want him to be okay, too."

Naruto sighed, reaching over and ruffling the boy's silken, ebony hair. "I know, babe. How we love our parents is complicated. I mean, I'm pissed as hell at my mom for killing herself. But I still love her."

The look Sasuke gave him was full of sympathy. It made his eyes glimmer. Then he changed the subject. "Where are we going after breakfast?"

"Couple places I wanna take ya," Naruto replied. "But it's a surprise."

For a little bit, a comfortable silence fell. Then, "What's your job going to be in Kyoto?"

"Manager of this great little ramen shop," Naruto said, smiling happily just to think about it. "It's called Rasengan."

Sasuke gave him a critical look. "Manager?"

"Yeah, why? You think I can't manage a ramen shop?"

The boy looked away, an innocent expression on his face. "Not my place to judge the fitness of my elders."

Naruto started chuckling. "Brat. I'm not old enough to be called an _elder_."

No reply, but he could see a little smile teasing Sasuke's oh-so-kissable lips.

"Speaking of what we'll be doing," he went on, "what are you planning to study in school? You've been homeschooled, but Itachi told me you're so smart you aren't behind at all."

"I want to study music," Sasuke answered. "Theory, history, everything. I love music." A brief hesitation. "I always loved hearing you and _aniki_ play guitar."

Naruto gave him a tender smile. "And we always loved playing for you. I especially loved it when your mom would sing while we played."

Sasuke's eyes closed. "Me, too," he whispered.

Unable to help the impulse, Naruto reached over and stroked the boy's face. "We'll just have to get Sakura to sing with us now, ne?"

Black eyes opened to look up at him. There was grief, but the smile still reached them. "Yeah."

The little café was a win. Sasuke obviously fell in love the second he saw it, and he looked peaceful and happy all through breakfast. Naruto kept him talking about what other things he would like to study when he was in school, and then what direction he saw his life taking when he grew up.

"I don't really know," the boy admitted about the future. "I just never thought about it. I always felt like 'the future' didn't exist. That I would always be . . . stuck."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "It's understandable."

"But . . . when I start taking classes at a real school, something will be interesting to me." He paused. "I want to take philosophy classes."

Chuckling, Naruto took a bite of his sandwich. "Philosophy? Really? Isn't that kinda boring?"

"No!" Sasuke insisted, shaking his head. "The study of philosophy is the study of how human intellect has grown and expanded and matured. It's much more than just history, it's the study of ideas."

"Hm. You make it sound way more interesting than any of my teachers did. Maybe you should be a teacher."

Sasuke made a face. "No way."

When they were done with breakfast, Naruto paid the bill and held Sasuke's hand as they strolled the streets.

"Did you go to university?" Sasuke asked, looking up.

"For two years," Naruto said. "Studied economics and business management. Thought it was boring. Couldn't teach me anything I didn't know."

"Don't you just mean they couldn't teach you anything?"

Grinning, Naruto grabbed him in a headlock. "You implying something?"

Was that a soft little laugh? "I'm not implying anything, _baka_," Sasuke argued. "I'm flat-out saying."

Snorting, Naruto ruffled his hair and put his mouth right next to Sasuke's ear. "Keep up talk like that, you little brat, and I'm going to have to _punish_ you." Practically purring.

Sasuke shivered in his grasp.

Pleased at the effect he had on the boy, he gently bit Sasuke's earlobe, sucking a little before releasing him. Sasuke straightened, brushing at his sweater and looking extremely flustered. It was so goddamn cute. _I'm gonna have to put a hickey on that pretty pale neck of yours. Itachi will kill me, but it will be worth it._ He tucked Sasuke's hand under his arm.

There was a new gallery that had opened up, and Naruto led his boyfriend there. As he'd hoped, Sasuke looked around with wide, appreciative eyes. They spent almost two hours there, and the owner came out to greet them. He was a broad-shouldered man wearing an expensive outfit that made him look either metrosexual or gay.

When Sasuke expressed his love of the art surrounding them, the gallery owner smiled. "Then you must study it in school, young man. Why, I'll bet you'd discover a hidden talent within yourself."

Smiling and looking down, Sasuke shook his head. "I doubt it. I've never drawn or painted anything."

The gallery owner chuckled. "Neither had some of the most successful artists on display here." He winked and left them to it.

Sasuke was all but glowing when they finally left. Next Naruto took him to a great accessories shop he knew of. The owner was a punk girl with hair dyed black with neon pink stripes. Sasuke looked a little surprised to be taken there, and Naruto had to resist the urge to encourage Sasuke to get a piercing or two.

He smiled. "Pick something, butterfly. I want to get you something special."

"Really?" Sasuke said. When Naruto nodded, a little color dusted his cheeks. "Then can we . . . get something matching?"

_Gah, could you possibly get any cuter?_ He had to lean down and peck his lips. "Whatever you want, butterfly."

Sasuke glared at him for that, but the shop owner wasn't even paying attention so Naruto just gave him a cheeky grin.

He wound up choosing a ring for himself and a very similar earring for Naruto. The man had only his left ear pierced and didn't normally wear jewelry anymore, but for Sasuke he would never take it out again. The band was gold with obsidian Celtic knots. Naruto bought one that was too big for the ring finger so Sasuke would wear it on his left middle finger.

A promise. He slid it onto Sasuke's hand, kissing the skin right beside it as he did. "I love you, butterfly," he murmured. "Now everyone can see it."

Then he took Sasuke to lunch. Then he decided to skip the movie idea and took Sasuke back to his apartment. He wanted to get busy with the hickey.


	23. Poison

**Sorry it's been a week, I was on vacation. So I'm not going to have this finished by the end of May, lol, but I should have it finished in another 5 or 6 chapters. I've been updating like crazy as an apology to all of you who had to wait a year for the latest chapters. :)**

* * *

><p>Naruto decided to win himself a few points by getting Sasuke home by eight instead of nine.<p>

Sasuke seemed kind of reluctant to leave. Considering he'd spent the last three hours with Naruto unable to keep his hands off him, the blonde was happy about that. In fact he couldn't stop grinning the whole drive to Itachi's huge apartment. For himself, the kid kept shifting and blushing and just looking flustered.

And he had a huge hickey right at the tender junction of neck and shoulder. It would probably be visible for a week. Naruto was pretty damn pleased about that. And he stayed pleased, right up until Itachi smiled and thanked him for being so early—

—and swung at him.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelped, barely managing to dodge the intended blow. Grinning, he held up his hands and backed away. "C'mon, 'Tachi. Don't be mad. It's just a hickey. I didn't do anything else."

Scowling and looking ready for murder, Itachi advanced on him again.

Sasuke grabbed his brother's arm. "Leave him alone, _aniki_. It's not like he . . . did anything I didn't want." He blushed like crazy when he admitted that.

A shit-eating grin covered Naruto's face. "Yeah, big bro. Trust me, all parties were willing participants." He winked at Sasuke.

Itachi growled and yanked free of Sasuke. He got another two steps before Sasuke grabbed him again, wrapping both his arms around Itachi's.

Sakura glided out of the kitchen, looking sexy in a pair of little shorts and a too-big sweater that draped down off her left shoulder. "All right, knock it off you two," she scolded. "We're trying to create a stress-free environment for Sasuke."

Just like that, the ire evaporated from Itachi's countenance. He straightened and put a hand on Sasuke's head. "You're right. I suppose a hickey is harmless enough." That said with only a teeny glare for Naruto.

Sakura herded them to the living room. "You want a cup of tea before you head home, Naruto?"

Sinking down on the sinfully comfortable couch, Naruto pulled Sasuke down beside him and snuggled him close. "Sure. Tell me how things went today."

Attention successfully diverted, Itachi sat in his armchair opposite them. "I'm a little surprised at Father's lack of resistance, honestly. He signed everything today. His only request was he still be allowed to see Sasuke, and Sakura and I agreed as long as all visits are strictly supervised. He wouldn't agree until I threatened a restraining order." He made a rude sound as if he found such distasteful.

Naruto shook his head. "Sure would like to know what that bastard's angle is." He leaned over and buried his nose in Sasuke's hair. Whispered so only Sasuke could hear, "I love you, butterfly."

Just a hint of color crept over Sasuke's cheeks as he turned into the man's embrace.

"Have you been keeping in touch with Kakashi?" Naruto asked, straightening.

"Yes," Itachi said. "It's seeming less and less likely we'll need his . . . services, but I'd rather not discount any contingency."

"Wise, considering what we're dealing with," Naruto mused.

Sakura returned with a pot of tea and four mugs.

"Our realtor sent me some photos of two of the houses she wants to show us," she completely changed the subject as she poured everyone tea. "They're both beautiful, both have four bedrooms. Perfect for having company . . . and for when Itachi and I decide to start a family of our own." She winked at the older Uchiha, and the smile on her face made her look beautiful.

Itachi's features softened into a rare smile.

Naruto looked between the two of them. "Huh. You two having kids. Never even crossed my mind. So? How many and what sexes?"

"Well, _I_ want to have a boy and a girl, but Itachi wants two girls," Sakura said, looking amused, "because they'll both look like me."

Naruto started laughing. "Ahahaha, well, don't argue with the logic of a man in love."

"Illogic, you mean," she muttered, still looking amused. "I've gotten used to taking care of boys." Now she winked at Sasuke.

"So the solution," Naruto posed, "is to have two girls and one boy. Right?"

Itachi nodded thoughtfully.

Naruto had the somewhat asinine thought, _I wonder if Sasuke wants kids?_ The idea of his Sasuke, all fat with baby, was . . . _Weird? Appealing?_ It almost started him laughing. _He'd be mad that I'm even imagining it._

"Neither of us really wants three kids," Sakura said, "unless I have triplets, of course."

"Well, you'll be great parents," Naruto enthused. "But it's kinda weird to think of anyone calling Sasuke 'uncle' . . ."

"Tell me about it," Sasuke agreed, looking a tad freaked out. But also oddly happy.

The unspoken, _'Obviously none of this will happen until Sasuke's taken care of'_ hung in the air not like a burden but a precious reminder of the good things to come. Naruto leaned over and smooched the boy's forehead.

_And good things are coming, butterfly. Somehow, I just know it._

o0o 0o0 o0o

Having a statement taken by the lawyers was a long, exhausting process. They asked Sasuke questions he would really rather not answer. They forced him to recall many things he would _really_ rather not recall. He only got through it at all because Itachi was right there with him the entire time. Refused, in fact, to leave Sasuke's side.

The lawyers were finally satisfied after one. The longest four hours of Sasuke's life, certainly. He was starving and irritable and worn out, physically and emotionally. He wanted to go hide in Naruto's arms for a decade.

"I'll keep you out of the actual court proceedings if I can," Itachi murmured, putting an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

"_Arigatou_," Sasuke murmured.

As they walked out the door, Kakashi abruptly appeared in their path. It was strange to see the silver-haired man without his mask. The large scar bisecting his left eye made him look imposing and downright mean. The smile was out of place as he lifted a hand in greeting.

"Good afternoon. Itachi-_kun_, might I borrow your _otouto_ for a moment? There is something I would like to ask him in private if possible."

Itachi looked surprised, but he nodded. "I'll be waiting by the car, all right?"

Sasuke nodded and watched him go, then turned inquisitive eyes on the older man. He steeled himself for an unpleasant question. "What is it?"

"It's concerning your father, of course," Kakashi replied. "He has . . . confided in me a near-desperate desire to see you. In fact, he rather has the look of a man whose sanity is unraveling. I am curious to hear your desires."

After spending an entire morning recounting his father's cruelty, Sasuke felt incredibly belligerent toward the idea of seeing his father. "I'd rather not," he said somewhat stiffly. "Not . . . right now, in any case." He closed his eyes. "What I _want_ is for none of this to have ever happened."

Kakashi startled Sasuke by stepping forward and pulling him into a one-armed embrace. "Yes, I know. Would that the world was a place where terrible things never happened. We would all be better for it, myself especially."

Sasuke pulled back to peer up at him. "You're not a bad person, Kakashi-_san_. You've helped me and _aniki_ through all this and you didn't have to."

The man smiled. It looked rueful. "For your brother's coin, may I remind."

The boy made a face. "There wouldn't be enough coin in all the world to convince me to stick around through so much drama."

Kakashi laughed aloud. "Money is a tempting mistress, Sasuke-_kun_. And I find drama to be intriguing. As long as it isn't my own."

For some reason, that struck Sasuke as funny. He managed not to laugh. "You're so strange, Kakashi-_san_."

"No more so than I must be," Kakashi said with a small grin. "There is one more thing. Your father has requested I bring you to him. Without your brother."

Sasuke turned away from him, feeling ill. "I . . . I have to tell him. Staying with him isn't what's best for me. I know that, even if . . ." _God, I just wish there were some other way. But there isn't, Father. We're like poison to each other._

Kakashi put a hand on top of his head. "And you believe he will accept that?"

"He will," Sasuke said, nodding. "He loves me."

Kakashi looked unconvinced of that. "You have far more faith in him than he deserves. Will you tell your brother, or shall we simply go?"

Sasuke looked to where Itachi had gone. _He'll stop me. But I don't want him to worry if I just disappear._ "I'll tell him. I don't want this hanging over my head anymore." _Then I think it would be best if I didn't see Father for a while. Maybe it will give me a chance to get over this._

Kakashi nodded. "All right. Let's go get your brother."


	24. Into Darkness

**Short chapter alert. **

* * *

><p>"What are you going to tell him?" Itachi asked.<p>

"That it has to be this way," Sasuke replied, even though it hurt to say it. "For both our sakes."

Itachi parked his car and looked at Kakashi. "Would you mind waiting here? If you hear or see any trouble, let yourself in."

The man nodded, looking grim.

When they entered, Fugaku looked momentarily startled to see Itachi. He didn't let it slow him down as he headed for his youngest son with a tender smile on his face. Itachi, however, immediately stepped between them.

"Kakashi told me you asked him to bring Sasuke to you," he said, voice frigid. "To what end, Father? Were you thinking you would just take him and disappear? So that I would no longer be standing between you?"

The words felt bizarrely literal to Sasuke, as if they weren't true because his brother was actually standing between them. And watching his father's tenderness melt into hideous anger made him recoil. _Is that what he was thinking? Would he really do that to me?_ It was a horrifying thought.

"_You_," Fugaku snarled, stabbing a finger at Itachi. "This is all your fault. You put these ridiculous notions in his head!" He took several threatening steps forward.

Itachi held out his arm, pushing Sasuke back. "I did no such thing. If you hadn't spent the last _eight years_ abusing him, none of this would be happening at all!"

"I don't abuse my child!" Fugaku practically howled. "I love him more than you _ever_ will, you ungrateful wretch!"

"Funny way you have showing it," Itachi growled. "I knew you were just putting on an act. I'm going to make sure you never see him again!"

"Like hell! I'll never sign those papers! _You're not taking him from me!_"

That rage, the livid face, the maddened eyes, they were too familiar. Sasuke's heart began to race, his body began to freeze up. He felt himself automatically begin to curl inward, trying to protect his face and stomach.

_Run,_ his mind whispered.

"Get away from him," Fugaku snapped, voice now strangely calm.

Sasuke's heart leaped into his throat. "Fa-ather," he breathed, voice cracking.

From somewhere, the eldest Uchiha had produced a gun. Sasuke's automatic responses geared up into overdrive. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to _run_. Itachi's face was tight, eyes grim. He still didn't move from in front of Sasuke.

"What are you going to do with that, Father?" he said quietly. "Put it away."

"Father, please," Sasuke whimpered, clutching at Itachi's arm. He felt like he was drowning.

"Hush, Sasuke," Fugaku soothed, tone ill suiting the anger on his face. "I'm taking care of everything. Right now."

The single gunshot was soft. Little more than a quick pop. It gave Sasuke the strangest impression he'd actually not heard anything. His whole body recoiled in shock, but for some reason it was Itachi who crumpled. Sasuke stared, not able to understand what he was seeing as scarlet began to fan out from beneath his brother (a crimson flower).

"You . . . what . . ."

"Come, Sasuke," Fugaku said, only barely audible over the ringing in Sasuke's ears (why were his ears ringing?).

"You . . . shot _aniki_," Sasuke whispered, lungs suddenly not feeling like they could possibly fill with enough air to breathe. "You shot him." The idea rattled around in his brain (bullets in a cracked glass jar).

"We're leaving." A large hand closed around his upper arm so tightly it hurt (jarring).

It finally took hold in his brain. "You shot him!" Sasuke spat, wrenching free.

For the first time in his life, all the tumultuous emotion he held for his father boiled down into healing, cleansing anger. Rage. His vision went red. Without conscious volition, his body moved. He lunged forward with no thought what he would do. His hands answered the question for him, catching his father completely off guard and locking around the man's throat.

"You shot him!" he snarled again.

He never saw the blow coming, he was just suddenly on the ground with blood trickling into his eye. Fugaku's fist was raised, the one holding the gun. A little smear of blood decorated the butt of the gun, and Sasuke's senses swam.

"I did what I had to," Fugaku said.

His eyes were not the eyes of a sane man.

"Don't you see, Sasuke?" he went on, irrationally calm. "It has to be this way. He would have taken you away from me. I _had_ to kill him. You're all I care about."

He was kneeling by Sasuke's side now. Vision hazy and darkening, Sasuke still managed to push himself up onto one elbow to glare at the man before him with every ounce of venom.

"_I hate you_," he hissed.

And he meant it.

"I _hate_ you!"

The bastard. That was what Naruto always called him. _That's all you are. You're a bastard! You aren't my father!_

"You don't mean that," the bastard said, voice low and shocked.

"I've never meant anything _more_," Sasuke bit out.

The second blow struck his other temple, this time. Through the darkness hazing his vision, Sasuke wondered why people always recovered from being pistol-whipped in movies like no big deal. He managed to look up at the bastard one last time. He'd lifted the gun with wide eyes filled with rage and pain. The pain Sasuke had always expected to see if he left him.

All Sasuke could think was, _Good. You deserve it, you asshole. You killed aniki._

The bastard's hands were shaking.

The second gunshot filled the air much louder, a death knell throughout the entire Uchiha household.


	25. After the Dust Settles

**Got quite a response with that terrible cliffie . . . XD**

* * *

><p>Kiba had never once entertained the notion of living in America, but when he saw Hawaii for the first time he had to rethink that. It was warm, the water was a crystal clear green-blue that just <em>begged<em> him to go for a swim, and the scenery was a variety of lush and inviting foliage everywhere he looked. And the geckos were so damn cute he wanted to collect a few and keep them as pets.

"My mother was from Hawaii," Naruto said, "and my grandparents still live here. It was a perfect place to move. And Kauai is pretty awesome."

"I agree," Kiba said, looking around at the view spanning before him. "This place is the shit."

Naruto grinned. "It is, ain't it? Me an' Sakura call it the palace."

The house, though it wasn't enormous, had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The kitchen and living room had an open-floor concept with huge windows all around to allow in natural light and have a spectacular panoramic view of nature outside. It overlooked the water, and it was walking distance from a tiny cove little known by others.

"Maybe I'll move in," Kiba mused.

"Why don't you move here already?" Naruto demanded. "What's so great in Japan that you don't want to be with your family?"

Kiba snorted. "Our parents, maybe?" Then he sighed. "They'd be just fine, though. I really love this place. It's way better than your shitty little apartment."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it," Naruto argued. "It's got everything I need."

"And I can't believe it's not a dump," Kiba went on. "Your old place sure as hell was."

Naruto grinned. "I have the cutest little housekeeper. Every time he comes over, Sasuke has to clean something. And usually he's not wearing pants. Just one of my big tee shirts. He always scolds me for buying them two sizes too big, but damn I love seeing him in them. He has no idea that's why I do it." He chortled about that for a minute.

Kiba shook his head. "Shouldn't a given him up to you."

"Man, you couldn't've won. I mean, no offense but you always look like a wild dog."

"Some people like the untamed mountain-man look," Kiba defended.

Still grinning, Naruto slugged his shoulder. "Not my baby. Likes 'em clean cut and tidy."

"Speaking of your baby, where the hell are they?" Kiba asked, looking back toward the den. "Why'd you just let yourself in here when no one's home?"

"I've pretty much always had a key," Naruto said, shrugging. "Sakura was a little against it, but I argued and whined and complained until she gave in."

"Sounds like you," Kiba said, nodding thoughtfully.

"And ya know," Naruto changed the subject, "Sasuke's still lily-white. Not even a little pink. How can that even be? I mean, we moved here seven months ago."

Kiba eyed him for a moment. "You like rubbing sunscreen all over him, don't you?"

A shit-eating grin covered Naruto's face. "_All_ over, whenever I can get away with it."

"Uh . . . TMI, dude."

Naruto sighed. "I tried to convince him to let me get him naked down at the cove. He just bitched about sand and people might come by. Never mind how good it would have felt and how awesome it would have been."

"Shit. I need a girlfriend." Or a boyfriend. Kiba wasn't picky.

Naruto slugged him again. "Move up here and get to work. There are a lot of cuties around Kauai. None as cute as my baby, of course . . . whoa. Did I tell you he got a tattoo?"

"What? Where?"

"It's a black and red butterfly," Naruto replied, tapping his own left shoulder blade, "right here. If you look real close, you'll notice it's not a tribal tattoo—not quite. It's got Itachi's name really carefully disguised into it. I seriously almost cried like a little girl. It's beautiful. The artist did a damn fine job."

"Huh," Kiba mused, trying not to salivate just thinking about a black and red tattoo on that ivory skin. "Can't wait to see it."

For a time, silence fell. Then, Kiba asked the question he'd really been wanting to ask all day but couldn't quite seem to find the exact right moment. "I know it was all over the news that Sasuke shot and killed the bastard out of self-defense, but did he really do it?"

His step-brother didn't seem surprised by the question, but his countenance did darken. He leaned forward onto the balcony railing. "Sasuke's all right with me telling you, but I'm swearing you to absolute secrecy, man. You don't utter a word of this to anyone. I trust you." His eyes bored into Kiba's.

The brunette nodded. "You have my word."

Naruto looked back out over the view. "Sasuke didn't kill him. Kakashi did. From what he said, he saw the bastard hit Sasuke with the gun pretty much by sheer luck. He went running in to help, saw the bastard standing over Sasuke getting ready to shoot him, and took action. Shot the bastard first. Right through the heart." His expression twisted into hate. "Wish he hadn't died instantly. Wish he'd suffered."

It was difficult for Kiba to hear the words and see his brother's face. Naruto truly didn't waste time on negative emotion. To see him actually mean those words from the bottom of his heart was painful. Made him hate the bastard, too.

Naruto shifted his weight. "It took a jury about twenty minutes to acquit Sasuke when all the abuse came out in the trial. Sasuke absolutely insisted no one would ever know about Kakashi's involvement. We just all respected his wishes, because Kakashi saved his life." His eyes glittered with tears. "That's why we got the fuck out of there. None of us could live in a place with so many shitty memories."

Kiba closed his eyes against his grief for them. "I'm sorry, man."

Straightening, Naruto grinned and clapped Kiba on the back. "So get your ass to Hawaii, man!" A little softer, "There's nothing left back there."

Kiba nodded. "Sold."

**o0o**

"Sasuke-sweetie, how does this color look on me?"

Sasuke looked up from his phone, eyeing the sunflower-yellow summer dress she was holding to her chest. In the last few months, her skin had taken a slightly golden cast from the sun. "Looks nice," he replied. Everything looked nice on her.

"Nice, nice?" she pressed. "Or _nice_?"

". . . I like it, nice?" Sasuke suggested. Sometimes, talking to women was like walking through a landmine-strewn field. Never knew what was the wrong thing to say.

"You like it and think it would look fabulous on me, or you like it because you don't know what I want to hear?"

Sasuke wished he was a turtle so he could back into a safe shell. "Both?"

Soft laughter curled through the air around them. "Leave him alone, hon. You're scaring him."

A strong, warm arm wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders, and he looked up in time to be smooched right on the forehead. Startled, he yanked back and shoved at a lean (but strong) chest. "I'm not a little kid, _aniki_."

Itachi chuckled and released him. "To me, that's exactly what you will always be. Even when you're eighty."

Sasuke made a face.

Sakura put her free hand on her hip. "Focus, you two. Does this dress look good on me or not?"

"Anything you wear looks good on you," Itachi replied, moving to her and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "You'd look beautiful in a burlap bag."

Sakura broke into a sweet smile, caressing his cheek before giving her reflection one last look. "But does this yellow one look better, or the green one?"

"Green one," Sasuke replied, not looking up from his phone. He finished typing his text to Naruto and hit send. "It matches your eyes." He looked up. "Naruto said he and Kiba are at the house. May I go, _aniki_?"

"Of course," Itachi replied, lowering himself onto the bench outside the changing rooms. "Tell him Sakura and I will be along in twenty minutes or so."

Waving, Sasuke headed out of the store. It was only in the last month that Itachi had started walking. He had to use a cane, but at least he was no longer in a wheelchair. Waking that day in the hospital felt like a forever-ago nightmare, but the pain of all of it was still fresh. It was why two months ago, without his brother's permission, he'd gotten a tattoo of a butterfly with his brother's name worked in.

_ Maybe it was the incessant beep that woke him. Maybe it was the freezing cold. Maybe it was the pain in his head. Maybe it was the pain in his heart. He woke crying, tears burning in his eyes. He heard a squeak of upholstery, and a warm hand landed on his shoulder._

_ "I'm right here, butterfly," Naruto's voice soothed. "You're in the hospital."_

It had taken a bit, but he learned Itachi wasn't dead. He was dying. That made it ten times worse. To learn he hadn't lost his brother but was in the process of losing him. It was touch and go for a few days, then Itachi slipped into a coma. It was a month before he came out of it. Sasuke was a wreck, and during that time he had to deal with the trial.

_"Honey, you don't have to take the blame for this," Sakura insisted. "Kakashi's a grown man. He made his choice, and he's willing to accept the consequences."_

_"No," Sasuke practically snapped. "If _aniki_ survives, Kakashi-san will have saved both our lives. I'm not letting him be arrested for that. No one will convict me of murder. I shot that gun out of self defense. Period."_

_Besides, there was a part of him that wished he _had_ been the one to pull the trigger._

He was right, of course. The trial was pretty much a formality. Then there was the fantastic media scandal. It was a nightmare, and when Itachi woke Sasuke felt like he broke.

He begged his family to move somewhere. Anywhere. Far away from Tokyo.

It was Naruto who suggested Hawaii. He liked the idea of being where he could help his grandparents if they needed. The quiet life on the island was a blessed relief from all they'd left behind. It had taken several months, but Sasuke finally felt like he could breathe again.

And Naruto . . . Naruto was the glue that held Sasuke together. _I love him. I love him so much. I couldn't have gotten through this without him._ How many times had the man held Sasuke while he cried? The four of them had a mostly normal life now because of him. Because not only had he been there for Sasuke, he'd been there for Sakura and Itachi as well.

The store was quite a walk from the house, almost three miles. Sasuke didn't mind the walk. The weather was always warm, and he never went anywhere without first applying sunscreen. As he walked up the driveway, he looked up when he heard Naruto call down to him from the balcony. His lips curved into a genuine smile quite without permission.

They met on the landing as Sasuke entered the house, and Naruto swept him into a hug as if he hadn't seen him in a year. Used to his boyfriend's very . . . amorous nature, Sasuke didn't resist (didn't want to). He accepted the quick but lingering kiss, then Naruto lowered him back to the ground.

A smiling Kiba yanked him into a one-armed hug. "Hi, kiddo. Damn, Naruto was right. How do you live on Hawaii and still be white as winter?"

"It's called sunscreen," Sasuke replied primly, toeing off his shoes. "_Aniki_ and Sakura-_san_ will be here soon, Naruto. I'm going to change. There's iced tea in the fridge if you two want a drink."

In his bedroom, Sasuke stripped and put on a pair of denim shorts and a soft linen tank top that left his tattoo exposed. He didn't like covering it.

o0o

Naruto smiled at his boyfriend when Sasuke re-emerged, handing him a glass of the red-brown iced tea. Now seventeen, Sasuke had gotten a little taller and wasn't quite so thin. All evidence of abuse was long gone from his body, and it was almost gone from his eyes, now.

"Help me convince Kiba to move here, butterfly. He thinks he wouldn't be able to find a job right away."

Sasuke looked up at Kiba, his ebony eyes thoughtful. "If this idiot can find a job, so can you."

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

Kiba started laughing. "Glad you haven't lost your sense of humor, kiddo."

Sasuke gave Naruto a sweet smile, and his would-be ire evaporated. Oh but the power this little twerp had over him . . . He grabbed Sasuke's upper arms and turned him so Kiba was facing his back. "See the tattoo? Ain't it beautiful? Only thing is, I'm not the only one who thinks so." He grumbed about that for a second.

Looking up at him, Sasuke cupped his face between his hands. "Poor baby. Want a kiss to make you feel better?"

Since he still hand a hold of Sasuke, it was the perfect leverage to yank him into a kiss. A deep, wet, messy one. It ended when Sasuke bit his tongue, and his glare just made Naruto grin. He looked like a pissy kitten. "What? You offered."

"You could be a bit more sensitive to your audience," Kiba grumbled.

Sasuke eyed him. "I'm not giving you a kiss."

Naruto laughed.

Things hadn't turned out like planned, but they'd turned out pretty damn fine. Instead of managing a ramen shop, Naruto had opened one. Itachi now owned a few businesses, all local and all thriving. After all, he had inherited Uchiha Corp and could have retired. Sakura worked in a small but prosperous clinic, something she unexpectedly loved.

And Sasuke now attended a private school and was starting to make a few friends of his own. No one knew the tragic Uchiha story, and no one cared. They lived on a beautiful island, had a beautiful home, and no more bastard to fuck shit up.

Life was good. And Naruto no longer felt everything would be just fine.

It already was.


	26. Author's Note

**This story is done. I'm considering writing a sequel, but I couldn't seem to write an epilogue that didn't repeat everything the last chapter said.**

**There was some disappointment in my last installment, and I'm sorry-I've been working on pretty much nothing but my novel. The last chapter of this fanfic just couldn't seem to come together in a good way, and no matter what I did it felt anticlimactic.**

**If you would like to see a sequel, send me a message. I can't make promises, but if there's interest I will certainly consider it!**

**~Lotus Fantasy**


End file.
